<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiven by Just_b_natural</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957698">Forgiven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_b_natural/pseuds/Just_b_natural'>Just_b_natural</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter In Love, Drag, Drarry, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Past Abuse, Supportive Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_b_natural/pseuds/Just_b_natural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How am I supposed to be a better person, when all my life I've buried the last bit of good in me?"</p><p>Harry's life changes completely when he accidentally becomes responsible for the nearing death of Draco Malfoy</p><p>(Fifth Year)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Harry traveled quickly and quietly through the dark corridor, sweating under the invisibility cloak. He made his footsteps as airy as possible, all the while attempting to be rather speedy on his expedition.</p><p>His wand was held in one hand, whilst the Marauders Map was in the other, accompanied by an old piece of folded parchment with faint writing on it. The weather was still quite warm out and the Cloak felt uncomfortably heavy and it did not help that he was also accompanied with anxiety.</p><p>Now that Umbridge was at the school, he had to be weary of his surroundings and extra careful not to get caught. The ghosting pain from his last detention with that wretched woman still stung his hand.</p><p>He made continual glances at the Map to be sure that no one out on patrol was headed towards his direction. Everyone he was looking out for was conveniently patrolling other parts of the castle and the area he was travelling through continued to stay empty.</p><p>He silently slipped into the library. He held his breath as he opened and closed the big wooden door. The familiar musty smell of old books hit him, which calmed him the tiniest bit.</p><p>He glanced at the map one more time to confirm that Madam Pince was safely asleep in her bed. He then snuck towards the restricted section. scanning through the books, he found the one he was searching for and carefully removed it from the shelf. His plan was to get the information he needed and put the book right back where it belonged.</p><p>He opened the heavy book and skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He proceeded to unfold the old piece of parchment and compare it to the page he was looking at.</p><p>The book had the English translation for the Latin spell that he had had in his possession. He whispered the words softly as he read from the book.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Once preformed, guilty you shall lie, </em>
  <br/>
  <em>consequences arise to whom catches your eye.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A toll grim and painful to those who surround. Full of knowledge and dread of what's to come around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Weight sure to build in your heart and soul</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Will be sure to crush you when time takes its toll</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Though a heart's desire may be granted </em>
  <br/>
  <em>        a twist emerges towards our caster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    Dark magic never comes free of charge </em>
  <br/>
  <em>      A price will be paid, one rather large</em>
</p><p>
  <em>     Finish this curse at your own dismay </em>
  <br/>
  <em>  For once cast, reversal won't come until        </em>
  <br/>
  <em>                            dead they lay                </em>
  <br/>
  
  <br/>
  <em>     You have been warned yet you read on?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>    Have it your way then. cast it, carry on. "</em>
</p><p>Harry finished it with a confused look on his face. There was nothing more about the spell in the book, only the incantation. It gave no information on how to cast it, and it gave no clear information on what exactly the spell was meant to do. Harry would probably have to take it back to Hermione to decipher.</p><p>Harry paused when he heard a creak. He froze for a second and then proceeded to quickly pull the invisibility cloak over him. He looked at the map and was surprised at the name he saw walking towards the restricted section. <em>Draco </em><em>Malfoy</em><em>.</em></p><p>Harry pointed to the map and whispered 'Mischief Managed' and the words disappeared. He slipped it into his pocket.</p><p>The door open and Harry accidentally gasped. Malfoy quickly turned his head towards the area Harry was in. He glanced to the empty space on the shelf were the book had been and and his expression went from fear to annoyance.</p><p>Malfoy reached his hand out towards Harry and Harry backed as far as he could until he hit the bookcase behind him, making a noise. Malfoy then grabbed the silky fabric of the cloak and yanked it off of Harry.</p><p>"Potter." He sneered before making eye contact with Harry, but when  he looked into Harry's eyes, his own flashed red and he jolted over in pain.</p><p>Harry went from frightened to being confused and concerned.</p><p>"M-Malfoy?" Harry whispered. "What's wrong with you?"</p><p>"What did you do, you bloody prick? What did you do to me?" Draco huffed as he backed into the wall behind him and slid to the floor, putting his hands over his ears.</p><p>" I haven't done anything!" Harry quietly exclaimed.  "What's wrong?! What happened? Why are you even here to begin with?"</p><p>Malfoy looked up at Harry angrily. <br/>"You have no business knowing what I'm doing here. And I know you've done something. What have you done to me? What have you done!? My head feels like a thousand knives are stabbing at it. What the bloody hell Potter?!"</p><p>Malfoy gathered his strength and stood up slowly and shakily. Harry stood there frozen, unsure of how to proceed.</p><p>"What've you got there, Potter?" Malfoy pointed at book and parchment in Harry's hand before snatching it out of his grasp. Harry  tried grabbing it back, but Malfoy kept it out of his reach while he silently looked over the page.</p><p>Harry struggled to get it back, but Malfoy was clearly recovering.</p><p>Realisation set on Malfoy's face as he read it and he angrily turned back to look at Harry.</p><p>"You've cursed me!"</p><p>Harry quickly shook his head.</p><p>" No I haven't- not intentionally at least. I just needed to find information . And I could've carried on with that with no problem if you hadn't strut in here like you own the place."</p><p>Malfoy lifted the book to Harry's face and aggressively pointed at the incantation.</p><p>"Did you." Malfoy huffed. "Or did you not read this out loud before I walked into this bloody room."</p><p>Harry paused for a second.</p><p>"Well... I mean I whispered it as I read it... but that can't have done anything. I don't know anything about this curse except the incantation. I don't even know how it works or what it's called, let alone how to cast it."</p><p>Malfoy held in a breath and breath and slowly exhaled and put his head in his hands.</p><p>"I, Potter, happen to know quite a bit about this curse. " Malfoy said bitterly. " I know that it's called The Devil's Spell. I know that the first person to look at the caster in the eyes will fall victim to the curse. And I know that this damned book shouldn't even be at Hogwarts, not even in the restricted section."</p><p>Harry's eyes widened as Malfoy continued with his next sentence.</p><p>" And I know that to cast this curse, all that must occur is a person who carries magical blood in their heritage must read it out in their native language..." Malfoy looked at him straight in the eyes, a mixture of fury, anxiety and frustration laid across his face.</p><p>"Potter you bloody idiot," Malfoy's voiced cracked, as he obviously was trying to hold back an abundance of emotion. "You- you've cursed me to a death sentence."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Consequenses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's heart skipped a beat and his stomach dropped. He felt the colour leave his face and he could do nothing but stare at Malfoy who was pacing the room in distress, grabbing at his ice-blonde hair.</p><p>Harry gathered the courage to speak up.</p><p>"W-what do you mean sentenced to d-death?" Harry sputtered.</p><p>"I mean that this curse- this bloody curse- slowly kills the victim. Once inflicted upon the person, they gradually become weaker. The closer to their death day, the weaker they get. The victim will know the exact date they will die. The curse implants that date into their mind, always reminding them of what's to come- I'm going to have this dread of death until it happens." Malfoy looked into the air a pained expression on his face.</p><p>Harry felt tears building up into his eyes. He tried to hold them back with a shudder. Malfoy came to his senses and turned towards him.  Pure rage infested his expression.</p><p>"You've murdered me, Potter! I'm going to die because of you! You murderer! You did this to me and I'm going to make sure you pay!" Malfoy said as loud as he could without being heard by anyone outside of the room.</p><p>Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks as he looked for words.</p><p>"This wasn't supposed to happen, I would never have intentionally done this to you- I've never in my life wanted to kill you, Malfoy. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Please. " Harry cried. "There has to be a counter curse- there has to! Do you know ?"</p><p>Malfoy looked down at the ground to avoid looking at Harry.</p><p>"I don't know..." he whispered.</p><p>Harry snapped up. </p><p>"I'll search for one with you. I'll find one and I'll fix this. I won't give up. I promise I won't give up. I need to fix this" Harry breathed heavily.</p><p>"Of course- The Golden Boy won't stand to have this on his record." Malfoy sneered. "Of course you'd want to keep your reputation pure as possible. You wouldn't want people to find out that The Boy Who Lived used a killing incantation."</p><p>Harry's eyes widen as he quickly shook his head.</p><p>"No no no, don't you see Malfoy? I actually want to help you, believe me. I could <em>not </em>care less about my reputation and ego. I just don't want you dead, Malfoy. I don't want anyone dead. I'll reverse it.  I'll do everything I   possibly can to reverse it. "</p><p>"... And what if there is no counter curse?" Malfoy trailed.  </p><p>"No- don't think like that. There has to be one. There has to."</p><p>"Why do you even care, Potter? You hate me." Malfoy asked coldly.</p><p>"You think that just because I dislike you I wouldn't care if you died? That's not how it works. You bully me, that's true. But that doesn't mean I want you dead. Life isn't something to play around with. Life is precious and special, even yours. Believe me, I've seen enough death in the past 15 years and I know that with my life it's so painfully unavoidable. But I want to see as less of it as possible. Every time another life is lost because of me, I break a little bit more. I can't bare to see you die because of this, Malfoy."</p><p>"What a concept." Malfoy muttered to himself. "Harry Potter cares about whether or not I die"</p><p>Harry stared at him. " Of course I care."</p><p>Malfoy looked at him with blank confusion for a few short seconds before beginning with a new sentence.</p><p>" Listen, Potter. We'll discuss this tomorrow. Meet me at the tree by the lake tomorrow at lunch if the weather is suitable. Bring the bloody book. I don't want to talk to anyone right now anymore, so you better get to bed Potter. You're lucky I'm exhausted, otherwise I would have hexed your arse off. Goodnight." Malfoy said sternly with a tired subtle ache in his voice.</p><p>He turned quickly so that his robes swished with him  and exited the restricted section, leaving Harry standing there, thinking an abundance of thoughts about what he had done.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Night Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry was finally exhausted enough to drift to sleep, the rest of his night was filled with nightmares.</p><p>All the death he'd seen in his life appeared in front of him and it felt like a knife stabbing at his gut.</p><p><em>How could he even live like this</em>? He wondered to himself.</p><p>Malfoy's panicked and angry face looked at him coldly in his dream</p><p>
  <em>"You've murdered me, Potter! I'm going to die because of you! You murderer! You did this to me and I'm going to make sure you pay!"</em>
</p><p>Malfoy's words echoed throughout his head, the same thing over and over again. He couldn't escape the ice in Malfoy's voice, no matter how far he tried to run away from it, no matter where he went. They were still clear and loud as ever.</p><p>A door would appear and Harry would run through it, only to see Malfoy standing there each time. He was trapped in this never ending maze until he awoke.</p><p>Outside the sun was nowhere to be seen and the birds had yet to begin singing their morning melodies. Harry looked at the clock on the bed side table. 3am</p><p>Harry leaned back in bed with a sigh. He could tell this would only be the start of nightmares to come.</p><p>He knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so he carefully got out of bed, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and headed out to the grounds.</p><p>Once outside, Harry noticed as his eyes began to adjust he could see more twinkling stars against the pitch black blanket of sky.</p><p>Harry neared the lake and removed his cloak and sat on top of it in the dark, damp grass.</p><p>The air was fresh and cool and the forbidden forest sang to him.</p><p>He was able to clear his negative thoughts and focus on the peaceful sounds of the nature around him.</p><p>The water of the lake reflected the shimmering moons light and the stars shattered across the sky.</p><p>It was serene and peaceful, exactly what Harry needed. He needed calm, to escape his overwhelming emotions.</p><p>He lay the cloak out flatter and lay down, taking deep breaths, focusing on the stars.</p><p>His breath stopped when heard the crunching of leaves behind him.</p><p>"Potter...?" A surprised, shaky,<br/>and slightly irritated voice rang out.</p><p>Harry sat up and turned to see an angry, red eyed Malfoy looking down at him, quickly wiping his face.</p><p>Harry just stared, unsure of what to say.</p><p>"What are you still doing up at this hour? After what's happen" Malfoy sneered, making an obvious attempt to steady his voice.</p><p>"I... I could ask you the same." Harry replied, with hesitation.</p><p>"It's not any of your business." Malfoy shot. Before his face went the slightest soft. "So I suppose it's none of mine to know about your intentions either."</p><p>"I can guess though..." Harry looked down. " I really am so sorry. I'm so sorry." Harry found himself being the one trying to pointlessly mask the cracks in his voice this time.</p><p>Malfoy's expression was sympathetic when he thought Harry wasn't looking.</p><p>He walked over and sat next to him.</p><p>"I know that Potter, you don't need to cry about it to bring it to my attention."</p><p>Harry looked at him. His pale skin looked almost silver in the moonlight.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>" I-" Malfoy paused and changed what he was going to say.</p><p>"Stop apologising, I don't want to hear it. There's literally nothing that can be done about it." Malfoy said in annoyance.</p><p>They sat in silence.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dozing Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry sat in the soft grass beneath a twisty, tall tree.  He leaned against the trunk, with his eyes closed and glasses crooked. There was several books surrounding him, and a book in his lap.</p><p>The sun was up and shining and it was a beautiful day. But Harry was exhausted, and all day he'd been struggling to stay awake in his classes.</p><p>All the free time he'd had he'd been researching the spell he'd used in the library. But he'd had no luck at all whatsoever. Maybe once he got rest he'd be able to find at least something?</p><p>But Harry, at the moment couldn't think. His mind was a cluttered mess that was impossible to sort out.</p><p>As he rest there, waiting for Malfoy, he was suddenly in a tiny, dark room. There was a blinding pain from where his scar was and he struggled to hold a gasp from the sudden sting.</p><p>  In the room was a door that emitted light from the bottom crack. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. He heard voices coming from the other side.</p><p>"<em>If</em><em>after</em><em>this</em><em>session</em><em>, </em><em>he</em><em>doesn't</em><em>spill</em><em>. </em><em>He's</em><em>yours</em><em>, </em><em>Naigini</em><em>" </em>The voice sounded like a hiss.</p><p>"<em>My</em><em> Lord</em>, <em>a</em><em>re </em><em>you</em><em>sure</em><em>you</em><em>want</em><em>to</em><em>give</em><em>him</em><em>up</em><em>like</em><em>that</em><em>? </em><em>He</em><em>could</em><em>be</em><em>valuable</em><em>!"  </em>A different hissing voice cut in.</p><p>"<em>There's</em><em>no</em><em>use</em><em>to</em><em>him</em><em>if</em><em>he</em><em>can't</em><em>give</em><em>us</em><em>the</em><em>information</em><em>we</em><em>need</em><em>. </em><em>We've</em><em>lingered</em><em>too</em><em>long</em><em>on</em><em>this</em><em>man</em><em>. </em><em>We</em><em>have</em><em>other</em><em>, </em><em>more</em><em>important</em><em>areas</em><em>to</em><em>cover</em><em>. </em><em>We</em><em>can</em><em> find </em><em>this</em><em>information</em><em>elsewhere</em><em>if</em><em>he</em><em>doesn't</em><em>budge</em><em>."</em></p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Alright</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>my</em>
  
  <em>lord</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Just</em>
  
  <em>be</em>
  
  <em>sure</em>
  
  <em>you</em>
  
  <em>know</em>
  
  <em>what</em>
  
  <em>you're</em>
  
  <em>doing</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>Harry heard a loud bang.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Do</em>
  
  <em>you</em>
  
  <em>doubt</em>
  
  <em>me</em>
  <em>? </em>
  <em>Do</em>
  
  <em>you</em>
  
  <em>think</em>
  
  <em>that</em>
  
  <em>I'm</em>
  
  <em>making</em>
  
  <em>a</em>
  
  <em>mistake</em>
  <em>? </em>
  <em>Do</em>
  
  <em>you</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  
  <em>trust</em>
  
  <em>what</em>
  
  <em>I'm</em>
  
  <em>doing</em>
  <em>?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>N-no</em>
  
  <em>no</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>my</em>
  
  <em>lord</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Not</em>
  
  <em>at</em>
  
  <em>all</em>
  <em>! </em>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>trust</em>
  
  <em>every</em>
  
  <em>decision</em>
  
  <em>you</em>
  
  <em>make</em>
  <em>!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Very</em>
  
  <em>well</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Come</em>
  
  <em>Naigini</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>You</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>sir</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>prepare</em>
  <em> the </em>
  <em>table</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>for</em>
  
  <em>Naigini</em>
  
  <em>will</em>
  
  <em>be</em>
  
  <em>feasting</em>
  
  <em>tonight</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Whether</em>
  
  <em>he</em>
  
  <em>gives</em>
  
  <em>us</em>
  
  <em>the</em>
  
  <em>information</em>
  
  <em>or</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  <em>."</em>
</p><p>Harry heard footsteps and backed away from the door with a whimper.</p><p>The door handle clicked to unlock several times before entered a hooded man and a python slithering beside him. The man's cloak swished behind him and Harry could see his eyes from under his hood. Red slits. Cold and emotionless.</p><p>"<em>Crucio</em><em>"</em></p><p>Harry writhed in pain.</p><p>"Potter."</p><p>"Potter."</p><p>"Potter wake up you buffoon!"</p><p>Harry opened his eyes to see an angry and impatient Malfoy staring down at him. He was covered in cold sweat and he felt nauseous and shaky.</p><p>"S-sorry - dozed off." Harry straighted his glasses.</p><p>"You looked like you were having a bloody seizure, Potter. And you look like you're going to be sick."</p><p>"Oh, do I? It's nothing just tired."</p><p>Malfoy rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible under his breath. He then looked at Harry with a cold glare.</p><p>"Pull yourself together, Potter. We need to figure this out before my father finds out what's happened."</p><p>"What do you think I've been doing all day?"</p><p>"<em>Dozing</em><em>Off</em>" Malfoy replied coldly.</p><p>"I don't see how you can be so awake right now! You got the same amount of sleep as I did!"</p><p>"I drank this wonderful potion, that ensures I have energy."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"Its called coffee, you should try it sometime."</p><p>"Oh." Harry grumbled.</p><p>"Now enough pointless yapping. Let me see the book I told you to bring."</p><p>Harry handed Malfoy the book that had been resting in his lap. Malfoy scanned through the pages until he found the curse that he'd fallen victim to.</p><p>"What the hell is this book even doing at Hogwarts?!" Malfoy exclaimed with frustration.</p><p>"How do you even know about this book Malfoy? This is extremely dark magic. I'm certain its illegal to have, considering."</p><p>" That, Potter is none of your business. Take your nose out of it or you'll end up not having one at all."</p><p>"Is that what happened to Voldemort?" Harry smirked.</p><p>"Now is not the time to be making jokes!" Malfoy scorned, but he was obviously attemting to suppress a smile.</p><p>"How long do we have to figure this out?" Harry asked suddenly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked, back to scanning the old, frail pages of the book.</p><p>"Well didn't you say that whomever is victimized by this curse has the date of their death implanted in their mind? Well how long until- you know."</p><p>"Oh." Malfoy looked up from the book. "The date in my mind is July 31st, 1996. The day I supposedly die."</p><p>Harry froze, and stared at Malfoy.</p><p>"No. You're kidding."</p><p>"What, potter? You gonna miss me?" Malfoy said with sadness and anger colouring his voice</p><p>"July 31st is my birthday."</p><p>"Oh. Well Happy birthday to you, guess your wish will come true."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You hate me Potter, it's not hard to figure out. How could you not? I know you'll be happy once I'm finally out of your hair."</p><p>"First of all- we're going to figure out how to reverse the curse. You're not going to die that day, Malfoy. You're going to live a full life alright, and everythings gonna be okay because were going to figure it all out. Second of all- Malfoy, I've said this. If you do end up getting the unfortunate side of the curse, I would never be happy about the outcome. Ever. I told you this. I know youve been an arse to me for the past five years, but believe it or not I don't hate you. Voldemort? I hate. Umbridge? I hate. You? You don't even come close."</p><p>Malfoy rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Don't pretend, Potter! You're just saying you don't hate me because I'm a dead man walking! I know it because everyone hates me! I know! What makes you different from everyone else besides that fancy scar carved into your head, golden boy!" Malfoy's pale cheeks had turned red. </p><p>"Do you hate <em>me</em>?" Harry asked calmly.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Malfoy, do you or do you not hate me?"</p><p>Malfoy stared at him for a moment with hesitation.</p><p>"I- I" Malfoy looked at Harry's emerald eyes and sighed. He closed the book.</p><p>"No." Malfoy replied quietly.</p><p>"Then what makes you think I hate you?" Harry asked him,</p><p>"Well i haven't exactly been the kindest to you! You? Well you don't really bother me unless I instigate you. But I - Im not a nice person, Potter, according to everyone. Nobody wants me around!"</p><p>"Malfoy. I don't hate you." Harry looked right into Malfoy's silver eyes as he said it.</p><p>For a moment, Harry could see the vulnerability in Malfoy's eyes. He could see pain. Anger. Sadness. Wonder? But only for a moment before they went back to cold.</p><p>Malfoy didn't say anything in response. He just opened the book again with hesitation and continued to scan through the pages.</p><p>Malfoy muttered under his breath as he read the text.</p><p>"I'm sorry." His voice quivered but his expression stayed the same. He didn't think Harry had heard him. He didn't intend for Harry to hear him. But Harry did.<br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fireplace Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry collapsed into one of the comfy chairs in the common room by Ron and Hermione. He swung his bag to the side and took a deep breath. The three of them were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room.</p><p>He hadn't talked to the two of them all day, not even in classes. After lunch, Harry and Malfoy had decided to skip the rest of their classes for the day, which Harry knew would backfire on him, especially considering one of those classes was Umbridge's. But they needed as much time as they could muster to figure out the reversal to the spell.</p><p>Malfoy and Harry had put (most) of their bickering aside for the day to research everything they could. Malfoy made sure to remind Harry that he would get weaker as time progressed and they needed to get as much done as possible before Malfoy was too weak to help him.</p><p>Ron and Hermione immediately interrogated him as soon as Harry sunk into the plush chair.</p><p>"Where have you been Harry?"</p><p>"You haven't spoken one word to us all day, are you okay?!?"</p><p>"You've missed Umbridge AND Snape's class! What've you been up to?!"</p><p>Harry gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes for a second before answering.</p><p>"I skipped."</p><p>"Harry! Why? You surely know that the consequences from Umbridge and Snape won't be good!" Hermione frowned. "Are you doing Okay Harry? you seem ill... If you need to talk about anything then Ronald and I are always here for you- I know after what happened last year you can't be in a good place. Mental health is just as important as physical health. I understand if that's why you skipped but that wasn't too wise, you don't want <em>another</em> detention with Umbridge!"</p><p>"Yeah mate, we're always here for you. But don't cause more problems for yourself than you need! You don't want to spend more time with those twats then you have to."</p><p>Harry gave Hermione a slight smile. "Thanks Hermione, that means a lot. But that's not why I wasn't in class this afternoon."</p><p>"Oh?" Hermione questioned.</p><p>"Remember that Latin spell that we found in Umbridge's desk that time when we were the last ones left in the class room because we needed to finish that assignment? And Umbridge left for a moment to do something?"</p><p>"Wait what?" Ron questioned.</p><p>"You weren't there Ronald, you were in the infirmary whining about getting sick"</p><p>"Oh yeah."</p><p>"Anyways, Harry, didn't I tell you that you should've put it back? She could've caught you!"</p><p>"Well I didn't."</p><p>"Figures" Hermione huffed. "What about the spell?"</p><p>"Well..." I saw on the back of the page a title. "In Libro Mors."</p><p>"-The Book of Death." Hermione cut in.</p><p>"Exactly." Harry nodded. "So I thought to look in the Library for the book and, of course, I couldn't find it. So last night I ventured to the Restricted section."</p><p>"Hold up." Ron stared at the two of them. "You found a mysterious Latin spell after snooping around Umbridge's desk. And on the back of it there were the words 'The Book of <em>Death.'</em>inscribed onto it? Does that not concern you in the <em>least</em>?!"</p><p>"Oh yes I'm very concerned." Harry replied.</p><p>"But also Ronald does it surprise you at all? I mean it's Umbridge!" Hermione paused to think for a moment. "But Harry, have you turned it in to Dumbledore? It could be dangerous."</p><p>Harry looked down in shame. "I didn't and now i wish i had."</p><p>"What are you talking about mate?"</p><p>"Yeah Harry, why haven't you shown Dumbledore?"</p><p>"Er....well when I went to the restricted section in the library last night, I found the book."</p><p>"And...?"</p><p>"Well I found this spell translated into English. And i know it was a spell because I knew a few words in Latin because i had to study Latin in muggle school and i still remember a bit of it. And as I read it i kinda whispered it out loud. And after I read it i heard a noise and looked at the Marauder's Map and guess who had also decided to also pay a visit to the restricted section."</p><p>Hermione gasped, "It wasn't a teacher, was it?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "No, it was Malfoy."</p><p>"What the bloody hell was Malfoy doing down there?!"</p><p>"I don't know, Ron." Harry sighed. "But he's a prefect so he probably wouldn't have gotten in trouble for wandering the halls after curfew."</p><p>"What happened next, Harry?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"Well I hid under the invisibility cloak, but Malfoy already knows I have an invisibility cloak so he pulled it off of me. But then we made eye contact and Malfoy spazzed out. Like his eyes turned red for a moment and he hurled over like he was in pain. So I asked him what happened but then he kept on asking me what I did. And I was confused because I hadn't even taken my wand out! But then he saw the parchment in my hand and he saw the book and he accused me of casting a curse on him!"</p><p>"A curse?!? But how? You hadn't known anything about the incantation and you hadn't even pulled your wand out!" Hermione spoke.</p><p>"That's what I said! But then he told me about the incantation i was reading. He said it shouldn't be in the restricted section because it shouldn't even be at <em>school</em>. Apparently to cast it a person who was derive from magical blood has to read it in their native language and whomever that wizard first makes eye contact with next becomes the victim of the curse and is sentenced to a slow death whilst the caster of the curse gets their heart's desire."</p><p>Ron frowned. "But Harry you made eye contact with Malfoy... does that mean...?"</p><p>"Malfoy is slowly dying." Hermione whispered with wide eyes.</p><p>She stood up from her chair and paced. "And all dark magic comes with a price, Harry. The heart's desire part is sketchy... This is absolutely terrible, Harry! You've basically killed Malfoy... oh dear goodness.... I mean Malfoy can be a git sometimes but that doesn't mean he deserves to die! Do you know if there's any way to reverse the curse? Do you know how long you have to figure out if you <em>can</em>reverse the curse?" Hermione's eyes widened, "Is it already too late? Is Malfoy... Dead? Already? Goodness please tell me that's not the case..."</p><p>Harry shook his head. "Malfoy hasn't died. He told me the date that he's supposedly going to die is implanted in his head by the curse and he told me it's July 31st, 1996."</p><p>"But Harry, that's- "</p><p>"- My birthday, I know. What a coincidence." Harry put his head in his hands and sighed.</p><p>"I dunno mate this seems kinda fishy to me... Maybe he's faking? I don't see how this could be possible. Without any knowledge of this 'curse' nor a wand to cast it. It just seems unlikely." Ron suggested.</p><p>"Well Malfoy seemed to be doing a <em>really</em>good job faking then. I mean his eyes turned red! And he's seems more ... I dunno... vulnerable if that's the right word." Harry replied</p><p>"What I'm wondering is how Malfoy already knew about such a curse. He certainly knew more then the book said or else Harry woulve known what he was doing in the first place." Hermione looked at the two of them, thinking hard.</p><p>"I mean his dad's a Death Eater, he probably learned loads of stuff about the dark arts from him. I mean have you even met Malfoy, he's down at Knockturn Ally every Tuesday, I swear." Ron reminded her.</p><p>"I'm extremely concerned that the book is even at Hogwarts. Its gotta be illegal to preform that curse, I wouldn't be surprised if that book is illegal to have possession of. I mean can you imagine what someone can do with a book like that! Horrid things! I mean it's titled 'The Book of <em>Death</em>' what other spells are in that book? That book is very dangerous!"</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Harry leaned back in his chair, with a worried expression on his face.</p><p>"Harry do you have the book with you still?" Hermione asked suddenly.</p><p>"Er yeah, its in my bag, one moment." Harry replied and reached over the arm of his chair to pull up his bag. He set the bag in his lap, pulled out the old book, and proceeded to set his bag back down on the floor.</p><p>"Oh good! We need to show this to Dumbledore immediately!" Hermione reached for the book.</p><p>"Wait no." Harry interjected. "If we show this to Dumbledore then he'd know I was in the restricted section without permission, out of bed after hours, and snooping around in a teacher's stuff. A teacher from the ministry at that! I could get in so much trouble and I can't risk being expelled and having to live with the Dursley's again for the rest of my school years."</p><p>Ron piped in. "Harry, if you ever get expelled we'd take you in in a heartbeat. Mum wouldn't stand to let you live with those prick muggles of yours. But that aside, Harry, I think you're right. You could get in lots of trouble for all that. Maybe we shouldn't turn it in..."</p><p>Hermione looked at them with a bewildered expression.</p><p>"Have you two gone mad? That book is extremely dangerous! What if someone gets their hands on it? Like a Death Eater, or Voldemort? In third year Harry's god father managed sneak inside the school into the Gryffindor common room multiple times to try and kill Ronald's rat. I wouldn't put it a past a Death Eater to try and get their hands on that book... And now Malfoy knows that book exist and has become victim of it- I'm positive he has connections. Anyways, Harry I'm sure the fact that you're turning in the book and exposing Umbridge will out weigh all the rules you broke. Anyways Dumbledore might be able to figure out how to reverse the curse!" </p><p>"But Hermione, if the Ministry of Magic finds out I preformed that curse I could be thrown right into Azkaban, especially considering it could result in the death of an upper class pure blood student who is the son of a man who  works at the ministry and would stop at nothing to get his way. I mean three years ago he blackmailed the council members to send Dumbledore out of the school. Imagine of he found out that I cursed his son to a death sentence."</p><p>"But it was an accident!" Hermione exclaimed in a shrill voice.</p><p>"Hermione, the ministry nearly had him expelled because he defended himself from a Dementor. They'd ravish at an opportunity to throw him in Azkaban, whether it was an accident or not. We can't risk that." Ron told her.</p><p>"But wouldn't it look worse if Umbridge found that book in Harry's bag? I mean she's creating so many rules, she could probably find any reason to search Harry's stuff if she suspected Harry of stealing the Latin incantation off her desk. Then she could get you in way more trouble or having it and she wouldn't get blamed at all for having it!"</p><p>"What if I just hide it really well?" Harry suggested.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em><em>.</em> Hide it <em>really</em><em>well</em><em>.</em>" Hermioned sighed in exasperation. "Well if you don't want to turn of in to Dumbledore and you don't want to be caught with it then maybe you'd be better off just burning it." Hermione eyed the warm fire burning in the fireplace in front of them.</p><p>"I can't do that I need to read through it and try to find a reversal of the curse!" Harry argued.</p><p>"Are you really sure you should be reading through that book? I mean you read a few words out loud and ended up accidentally cursing someone to death! This has to be the most dangerous book I've ever seen."</p><p>"But Hermione, what if the counter curse is right here and we end up destroyed our only way to stop Malfoy from <em>dying</em>."</p><p>"Are you sure the bloody git is worth all of this? I mean this is serious stuff."</p><p>"Ronald, of course saving Malfoy is worth all of this! He may not have been too nice to us in the past but that's not worth the rest of his life!" Hermione exclaimed.</p><p>"Hermione's right." Harry said grimly. "I did this, now I need to make it right. We don't need another death of a Hogwarts student."</p><p>The three of them were silent for a few minutes, thinking, until Ron broke the silence.</p><p>"I think its time for us to go to sleep. We can figure out what to do with the book in the morning." Ron yawned.</p><p>"Okay..." Hermione said with uncertainty.</p><p>And the three of them went off to their dormitories, with frowns across all their faces.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Potions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Potter." Snape's cold, black eyes bore down on him as Harry took his seat. "Pleasure of you to join us today."</p><p>Harry felt the heat rising to his face.</p><p>"How about you stand up and explain to the class why you were unable to join us on Wednesday afternoon. We had missed you <em>terribly.</em>"</p><p>Harry stood upon from his seat hesitantly.</p><p>"I was sick, professor." Harry mumbled.</p><p>"I see..." Snape glared "but you were well enough to go to your morning classes?"</p><p>"I got sick at lunch, sir." Harry replied. His palms were sweaty. He looked around the room, trying to avoid eye contact.</p><p>"I don't recall Madam Pomfrey telling me you had visited her that afternoon..." Snape drawled.</p><p>"Sir, Malfoy was absent as well and you're not singling <em>him </em>out." Hermione blurted out.</p><p>Snape turned towards Hermione. "Five points to Gryffindor for speaking out of turn."</p><p>Malfoy snickered in the corner of the room. Snape glanced at him for a second before turning back to Harry. Hermione was about to argue back but Ron motioned for her to sit down and shut up.</p><p>"<em>Well,</em> Mr.Potter."</p><p>"I-I didn't think to go to Madame Pomfrey's because I was so sick I just wanted to go to my dormitory." Harry lied.</p><p>Snape stared at Harry for a second.</p><p>"Detention for lying - You make such unbelievable lies I'm astonished on how your simple little mind thought I wouldn't see through that. I expect you to see me after class."</p><p>Harry heard snickering again from Malfoy in the corner of the class. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored him. Snape paid no attention to Malfoy either, which slightly frustrated Harry. But Harry felt a bit guilty for being frustrated because he had cursed Malfoy not too long ago. But Snape didn't know that, so why should he give Malfoy special treatment?</p><p>Harry didn't ponder on it. It's not like it wasn't a regular occurrence for Snape to blatantly favour the Slytherins over the Gryffindors.</p><p>Harry was in a bad mood for all of class. He messed up his potion and had to start over three times. Snape was especially upset at him today, and kept yelling at him to stop being stupid and pay attention to what he was doing.</p><p>Harry was trying his hardest though but he was so distracted from everything that'd happened in the past few days that he kept on grabbing the wrong ingredients and stirring the potion in the wrong direction. Hermione would notice and try to correct him, but she had to work on her own potion and he did it too often for her to correct him.</p><p>So by his third potion, which exploded everywhere like it'd been put into a microwave, Snape stared at him with annoyance for a minute while the whole class was silent, before telling him that he was hopeless.</p><p>"You've failed tremendously at this lesson, Mr. Potter. I will not ask you to attempt to make another one, because it is clear that you will never figure out how to do this. Instead, for the rest of the class period I will have you clean up the mess you've made of this room, and for your homework you will write an essay on this potion, how to make it, and the origins. Let's pray that you don't somehow mess this up, because if you do, I'll be <em>extremely</em> disappointed and you most <em>certainly</em> will not favour the consequences."</p><p>After Snape had walked away Hermione and Ron looked at him sympathetically. Harry sighed.</p><p>By the time class was over, the room was scrubbed spotless of potion.</p><p>"Looks like the house elf has done a good job. Maybe we should give him clothes" Malfoy laughed to Crabbe and Goyle as they left the room to get to their next class.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry..." Hermione said as she picked up her books to leave. "We'll see you in Umbridge's class..." Hermione said and left with Ron out the door.</p><p>Harry approached Snape's desk grudgingly. Snape looked up at Harry with his cold black eyes.</p><p>"You're work in class in the past week has been disastrous." Snape told Harry.</p><p>"I'm sorry, sir. I'm trying my best-"</p><p>"Obviously not, or else you would be paying attention in class, Potter. " Snape sneered. Harry stayed silent.</p><p>"This essay that I'm assigning you better exceed my expectations, else you will regret ever coming into my class again. Three feet of parchment, no less."</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>"As for your detention... " Snape drawled. " You will be at my office by 5pm. Be ready to dust <em>all</em> of my Jars, sort them into Alphabetical order, and then scrub the tables."</p><p>"But sir! I have plans!"</p><p>"Did I stutter?" Snape rose his voice slightly and he gave Harry a threatening gaze.</p><p>"No sir." Harry gave a feeble reply.</p><p>"I hope I've made my point. Now leave." Snape motioned to the door, and Harry left immediately.   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked through the empty halls towards the common room. His wand was radiating light, and as he strolled the paintings complained loudly. He was exhausted from Snape's detention and he had more detentions with Umbridge to look forward to for the next week.</p><p>The more Harry thought about those dreaded detentions, the more the scars on the back of Harry's hand burned. Harry had only just removed the bandages off it yesterday, now he'd have to deal with it all over again.</p><p>Harry put his hand in his pocket so that he wouldn't have to think about it.</p><p>As soon as he turned the corner he jumped. There was a person there. As soon as Harry gasped, the person turned around and walked towards him. They came into view. It was Malfoy.</p><p>"Potter..?" Malfoy said in confusion. "What are you doing out in the halls this time at night? And why aren't you wearing your cloak? You're gonna get caught, are you stupid?"</p><p>"I'm coming back from detention with Snape." Harry answered with a grumble. "What are <em>you</em> doing out in the halls right now?"</p><p>"<em>I'm</em> doing my prefect duties." He answered. "You should hurry on to bed, Potter. People might think you're getting into trouble."</p><p>Harry nodded and began walking away, but before he could Malfoy stopped him.</p><p>"Potter, wait."</p><p>Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him. Malfoy grabbed the back of his neck and looked down at the dark cobblestone floor.</p><p>"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for calling you a House Elf in potions today - I know that you're trying really hard to help me with this curse mess, even though I don't necessarily deserve it and I really shouldn't be taking that for granted, so my apologies." He mumbled.</p><p>"Oh." Harry said, surprised by his sudden apology. "That's alright, Malfoy. I accept your apology, but I'm the one who cursed you...it's the least I can do."</p><p>"Yeah but it's generous of you to help me considering how mean i've been to you over the years...so...er... if you need help with your essay in Potion, then I can help you with it... Potions is my top class."</p><p>"Thanks, Malfoy- some help would actually be nice...if you don't mind."</p><p>"That's why I asked you, you idiot." Draco said, but he wore a slight smile on his face. "When should we meet up? Can't be with other people around though, everyone thinks I hate you."</p><p>"Why do you care what other people think?"</p><p>"Because I have a reputation, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Anyways you should get to your dormitory, its late. I'll meet you at lunch at that weird twisty tree we met by the other day - the one by the lake. And forget about the curse rubbish, well work on research another day. I'd like to make sure Professor Snape doesn't give you trouble."</p><p>"But -"</p><p>"Don't 'but' me, Potter. Just do it. Or I'll take off house points. I can do that. Now run along, and don't get yourself into more trouble than it's worth." Malfoy ordered before walking the opposite direction swiftly.</p><p>Harry shook his head with the smallest smile on his face before continuing his journey to the common room.</p><p>***</p><p>Harry walked over towards the twisty tree in which Malfoy was sitting under, writing in a journal he carried in his hands. His hair fell in front of his eyes as he wrote, deep in concentration. Harry almost didn't want to bother him. Almost.</p><p>"Whatcha writing?" Harry asked as he set his bag at the trunk of the tree. As soon as Malfoy heard his voice he shut the journal with a quick snap before looking up at Harry.</p><p>"None of your business, Potter. You're not entitled to knowing everything just because you're a celebrity." Malfoy sneered.</p><p>"Didn't say I was entitled." Harry replied with a chuckle. " I just asked."</p><p>Draco put his journal away and got out his potion's text book.</p><p>"We should get working on that essay of yours." Malfoy said, flipping towards the page about the potion.</p><p>"But what about the curse?"</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Potter. Don't you ever listen?! I told you. We're working on your essay. Forget about the curse for today."</p><p>"But that's your <em>lif</em>e."</p><p>"There you are, at it again. Stating the obvious. We have until July to figure it out. One day without research won't hurt. Anyways what if there is no reversal? We'd be pointlessly overworking ourselves for the rest of the school year. That's not how I want to spend the rest of my days. Anyways, this comes with sooner consequences if it doesn't get done."</p><p>"I really can't argue with you, can I?" Harry sighed sadly.</p><p>"That's correct. Now what do you have done so far?"</p><p>"Er..."</p><p>"God, Potter, don't tell me you haven't started it yet!"</p><p>Harry looked at him awkwardly.</p><p>"You're an idiot, I hope you known that." Malfoy shook his head in disappointment.</p><p>Harry retrieved parchment, ink, and his quill, and a book to put his paper on so he could write.</p><p>"At least you've managed to remember that." Malfoy sighed.</p><p>They worked all throughout lunch on the essay, perfecting it.</p><p>"Snape shouldn't give you any problems with this essay, seeing as I walked you through and proof read the entire thing. It has everything he asked for <em>and</em> it goes over three feet. If he has any problems with it, then he's a trash teacher and he'll have to answer to m<em>e</em><em>." </em>Malfoy said as he read through the last words.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Malfoy. I owe you one."</p><p>"Yeah, you sure do." Malfoy exclaimed. "More then one, to be fair."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that..." Harry looked down guiltily.</p><p>"You should be." Malfoy looked right at him with a straight face. Harry could <em>fee</em>l the heat radiating off his face. He stayed silent awkwardly.</p><p>"That was a joke, Potter. Lighten up." Malfoy laughed as he grabbed his things and put them into his bag.</p><p>"Oh...didn't really give off the tone of a joke." Harry said as he pulled his own bag over his shoulder.</p><p>"That's because you're as clueless as Gilderoy Lockhart." Malfoy informed him.</p><p>"Oh <em>thanks</em><em>.</em>"</p><p>"Oh no problem, Potter, it was my pleasure." Malfoy said, hiding a smug smile.</p><p>"God, Malfoy, why are you like this? I need to get to class."</p><p>"I'll see you after classes, Potter. Meet me here. We'll work more on researching the curse." Malfoy said.</p><p>"Can't. I've got detention with Umbridge for a week."</p><p>"A week? Jesus, Potter, I've never even gotten one detention from her!"</p><p>"That's because she doesn't hate you." Harry told him.</p><p>"Ugh, well are you free on the weekend?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thank god," Malfoy laughed.</p><p>"I'll see you, Malfoy." Harry gave him a small wave.</p><p>"See you, Potter." Said Malfoy as he waved back to him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday afternoon, Harry returned to Umbridge's office. As soon as he walked through the door, Umbridge handed him the quill with an overly-sweet smile spread across her toad-like face.</p><p>"You know what to do." She said and she walked over to her desk. Harry sat by the window and took out parchment.</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>must</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  
  <em>tell</em>
  
  <em>lies</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>must</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  
  <em>tell</em>
  
  <em>lies</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>must</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  
  <em>tell</em>
  
  <em>lies</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>Umbridge was evil. Pure Evil.</p><p>Harry's hand stung more and more every time he wrote the sentence, until it hurt so much it felt numb. As Harry wrote, he noticed that down below, the Slytherin's were practicing at the Quidditch field.</p><p>Harry longed to be down there, flying freely on his broom, rather than sitting in Umbridge's stuffy office that smelt like over sprayed perfume, carving letters into his hand. But instead, Harry had been banned for from playing Quidditch for the rest of his years at Hogwarts.</p><p>As Harry looked down longingly at the Quidditch field, he noticed Malfoy's light hair zooming around. He realized that he no longer considered Malfoy as an enemy. He could even be a friend at this point. But Harry didn't know. Malfoy might be more of an acquaintance.</p><p>But, Harry noticed that the more he talked to Malfoy the more Malfoy seem to stray farther away then the image he'd set for himself for the last five years.</p><p>He wasn't sure how to react to that. Malfoy had said some terrible things in the past. And although he wasn't going to let the curse take his life without a fight, Harry wasn't sure how he'd ever even begin to trust Malfoy. How he'd ever let go of the things he'd said and done to him and his friends. And that's why Harry was unsure of whether he should start considering him as a friend or as a player he had wounded in a silly game of rivalry that was never intended to cause fatal harm.</p><p>But as he stared down at the field, eyes following the blond streak circling smoothly around the field, Harry began to wonder more about Malfoy. Harry had observed as Malfoy and him talked alone with each other, Malfoy became less of the awful person Harry made him out to be. Harry was curious about him. He was curious if Malfoy really meant everything he said to him in the past, or if it was just an act being performed for an audience that gave him no mercy.</p><p>As Harry lingered on these thoughts, Umbridge took notice that Harry had stopped writing and was only staring out of the window.</p><p>She cleared her throat. "Hm, hm, Mr. Potter." She looked directly at him with her malicious smile. "Is this your way of telling me you'd rather stay longer?"</p><p>Harry returned to his senses and gave a quick shake of his head no, with wide eyes. He tightened his grip of the quill and began writing again.</p><p>"That's what I thought, Mr. Potter. After all, we only have a few hours left left before the message sinks in."</p><p>Hours.</p><p>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>must</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  
  <em>tell</em>
  
  <em>lies</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>must</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  
  <em>tell</em>
  
  <em>lies</em>
  <em>.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I</em>
  
  <em>must</em>
  
  <em>not</em>
  
  <em>tell</em>
  
  <em>lies</em>
  <em>...</em>
</p><p>Harry wondered if he was nearly finished for this evening. He doubted it.</p><p><em>I</em><em>must</em><em>not</em><em>tell</em><em>lies</em><em>.</em><br/><em>I</em><em> must not tell lies.</em><br/><em>I</em><em> must not tell lies.</em>..</p><p>Harry's arm began to cramp up and little drops of dripped onto the nearly filled up parchment. It was now almost completely dark out, with the top of the sun peaking out on the horizon.</p><p>Harry looked at Umbridge with tired, pleading eyes. "Am I done?"</p><p>Umbridge glanced over at Harry's dripping hand and nodded in satisfaction. "Very well then, Mr. Potter. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening. Hurry along."</p><p>Harry rushed to escape the sickly-sweet fumes of her office. His hand was still bleeding from the inhuman punishment, and he struggled to keep the crimson blood from dripping onto the cobblestone floor until he could manage to rinse his hand. He wrapped bandages over his hand that would only be taken off tomorrow before he saw Umbridge next.</p><p>***</p><p>Saturday morning, Harry lingered by the library, his hands in his pockets and his hair messy. He was waiting for Malfoy. The halls were empty, because everyone else was enjoying the unseasonably warm weather outside.</p><p>"Hello, Potter." Malfoy walked swiftly towards Harry, wearing a serious expression.</p><p>"Morning." Harry sighed. "We have until before three to work, just as a heads-up."</p><p>"Before three? What happens at three?" Malfoy questioned.</p><p>"I've got detention." Harry replied. "So we should probably start looking at more books."</p><p>Harry opened the door of the Library for Malfoy and entered after him. The scent of Dusty old books hit them immediately as they walked in. They sat down at a small table in the back of the library, behind rows of books. Nobody else, besides them and Madam Pince were present at the library.</p><p>They researched through stacks of books on curses and counter curses. They barely spoke to each other other then to share each other's findings. Harry felt like they were there for hours.</p><p>Malfoy had seemed rather upset that day, from the moment they met up in the hall. Harry didn't linger on it. Why should he care if Malfoy was having a bit of a bad day? He was there to save his life, not to coddle Malfoy if he was upset.</p><p>Harry wouldn't admit to himself that he slightly did care.</p><p>As they continued though, Harry noticed that Malfoy's tense and angry demeanor seemed to fade slowly into a sad expression as the hour went by. Harry didn't comment on it.</p><p>Suddenly, Malfoy slammed his book shut with anger, giving Harry a fright.</p><p>"I'm done- I'm just done." He said in anger, but distraught coloured his tone. He put his face in his hands with a deep breath.</p><p>Harry hesitated before he spoke. "Malfoy...Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly. Malfoy only looked up and give a deep sigh. Pain shown in his silver eyes.</p><p>"There's a 99% chance that there is no cure to this vile curse. I just...I Just don't want to spend the remainder of my life working my arse off to find that one percent. I don't want to waste the rest of my life looking trying to get away from this when I could be doing things I've always wanted to do but never had the chance. When I could be spending the rest of my life actually <em>living. </em>Why should I waste my life away, running from death, when i could just enjoy the time I'm lucky enough to have?"</p><p>Harry looked at him with remorse, unsure of what to say next. He felt sorry that he'd pushed himself and Malfoy to search continuously for the cure. He didn't want Malfoy to die, but if it was inevitable, he wanted Malfoy to be able to live the rest of his life out as he wanted. He just wanted to fix what he'd done. He didn't want to be the reason someone lost so many years of his life.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Malfoy." Harry looked at him with guilt in his eyes. "I'll work until the end to find the cure, until it's too late. But you don't have to, if you don't want to. I understand that. It's okay."</p><p>Malfoy shook his head. Harry looked at him with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"No, Potter." He pushed Harry's book slightly away from him. "I don't want you spending all your time on this either. You have a life and you can't continually work on this day and night if you want to pass your classes. There's already so much assigned. It'll be alright."</p><p>"But what if there <em>is </em>a cure staring right at us in one of these books and I never end up finding it because i just stopped?" Harry looked up at him worriedly.</p><p>"That doesn't matter. I no longer care. I accept my fate. I have to accept it, because otherwise the rest of my life will be wasted. And there's probably nothing more about this curse at Hogwarts, even in the restricted section." Malfoy ran his fingers through his silky blonde hair. "Anyways. This might make me the person I've always wanted to be."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, I mean look at me Potter." Malfoy looked down waving his arms up and down. He looked back up up at him, and Harry thought it looked almost like he was about to burst into tears. But Malfoy wouldn't. Would he?</p><p>"I'm a terrible person. And I've finally been able to see it. And I've realized-" He choked. "God, I've realized that this isn't the person I want to die as."</p><p>Tears stained his now red cheeks, as he put his head down on the desk in his arms, hiding himself from Harry.</p><p>Harry was left speechless. He'd never thought he'd see Malfoy like this. Ever. Malfoy always wore a hard shell, and in the past, the only reason he'd ever spoke to Harry was to insult him. But now things were different, and he was here witnessing Malfoy crumbling emotionally right in front of him and he didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do. What to say.</p><p>So Harry said nothing as he hesitantly put his hand on Malfoy's back.</p><p>But he knew one thing. He knew that he'd decided that he trusted him, because there was no way Malfoy could fake all of this. All of the pain that shown in his grey eyes. And Harry only wanted to make it better.</p><p>He realized that his enemy, who had pushed him around for five years, was now his friend. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ridden and Weighed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey." Harry nudged Hermione. They were in the room of requirement, silently looking through plans of the next DA meeting. </p><p>"Yeah?" Hermione asked, adjusting her frizzy brown hair without looking up. </p><p>"I think I'm going to burn the book." Harry said absentmindedly. They had been hiding it in the Room of Requirement, until Harry could read through it all. Harry didn't want to risk taking it out of the room to do research. </p><p>"Oh?" Hermione looked up at Harry with surprise. "But I thought you were going to read through it." </p><p>Harry down for a millimeter of a second. </p><p>"I...er...decided that I think you're right about the book. It is dangerous. I really don't want to cause any more problems in case anything were to happen with it." Harry lied. For some reason, Harry didn't want to share with Hermione that Malfoy had given up trying to find a cure. Maybe if he didn't tell anyone, it would make it less of a reality in his mind. </p><p>That's good, Harry. I'm glad you took my words into consideration."  Hermione gave him a small smile. She got up and got the book which was resting on a  nearby shelf, hidden behind dusty knickknacks.  "We just need a fire place." </p><p>They closed their eyes for a second, and when they open them, there was a stone fireplace in the center of the wall, burning a roaring orange flame. </p><p>Hermione looked at Harry, who looked down at the old book in her hands. </p><p>"I know, Harry." Hermione said with sympathy. "But, there's many other sources we can look through."  </p><p>Harry sighed. "Yeah..." He got up and walked towards Hermione. Hermione handed him the book. It felt like poison in his hands, but at the same time it felt powerful, and it felt like it would have what he most wanted at the moment. A cure. </p><p>Harry shrugged those feelings off like sand being brushed off of his shoulders. He walked towards the fire, and after taking a breath, he threw the book into the fire. The fire grew and  became a bright burst of teal for a second before slowly fading back orange and dying down to it's regular size. </p><p>It was a weight being lifted from his chest. But there were still many other weights keeping him down.  The fire engulfed the book, as the pages became black and slowly fell into the bottom of the flames. </p><p>"I'm proud of you." Hermione told him.  Harry stayed silent as he stared at the dancing flames. </p><p>"You sacrificed something toxic from your life even though the dangerous temptation to keep it tried to hold you back.  That's really brave of you, and strong." Hermione told him. </p><p>"Thank you." Harry said, looking solemn. </p><p>"C'mon Harry, we can work on our plans some more. And when Ron gets back from detention, we can tell him what we did." Hermione motioned for him to follow her. </p><p>Harry continued to the table, after looking back at the fire one last time. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Harry sat at his favourite place by the lake. Now that he no longer had detention with Umbridge, he wasn't researching the Devil's Curse, and he didn't have Quidditch practice, he actually had free time again. </p><p> It was the afternoon, and the sunset was expected to start soon. The lake shimmered, and mountains surrounded it. There was forest behind him, and the sunlight of the setting sun shone through the green leaves of the tall trees. Harry sat by the shore, looking out into water that lapped onto the rocks close to his feet. </p><p>"Hello, Potter." the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy spoke softly behind him. Harry turned to look at him, with slight surprise. Malfoy's usually neat blond hair was slightly unkempt. </p><p>"Malfoy." Harry stood up. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"I asked your mud-blood friend, Granger, where I could find you and she said  if you weren't in the library or your common room, you'd be here." </p><p>"Don't say that word." Harry said with anger. </p><p>"What, mud-blood? Well it's true." Malfoy said, kicking at a rock beneath his feet. </p><p>"Hey. Quit it. She's just as good as a pure blooded wizard. Even better. Muggleborns aren't less then purebloods. Muggles, aren't people you should shame either. How people are born should't determine who they are as people." Harry said, looking at Malfoy coldly. </p><p>Malfoy picked up a rock and through it into the lake with force. </p><p>"My father says all muggles are <em>filth!</em>" Malfoy yelled. "He told me that Muggleborns are thieves of magic. He told me Muggleborns shouldn't be <em>allowed </em>to attend Hogwarts!" Malfoy picked up another rock and through it directly onto the ground and it bounced towards the lake. </p><p>Harry didn't know what to say, as tears made Malfoy's eyes watery. Malfoy grabbed at his hair in anger. His burst of rage lasted for two minutes.</p><p>He looked up at Harry, tears running down from his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I'm so sorry." </p><p>Malfoy sank down, closer to the shore, next to Harry. Harry  sat down beside him. The sun was starting to set, turning the water of the lake into fire. </p><p>"I'm not allowed to disobey my father." Malfoy wiped the tears off his cheek angrily. "Else I'll no longer have the option to escape from him here." </p><p>"What do you mean?" Harry asked quietly. </p><p>"He'll take me out of Hogwarts and he'll home school me if I don't obey with what <em>he </em>agrees with. He ensured to make that clear at a very young age. His way <em>always</em> goes." </p><p>"What happened?" Harry asked softly. </p><p>"Oh, god. Well... I wanted to play with the muggle kids. I felt very alone, constantly, and all I wanted was to have friends. I tried to talk to them, but my father- Oh he wouldn't have it. He dragged me back into they Manor and slapped me right across the face. He told me if I ever spoke to the muggles again, I would regret it significantly. From then on, he taught me that all muggles are filthy and deserve no place in this world, and Wizards born of muggle blood were no different." Malfoy looked down sadly. Harry stayed silent.</p><p> "So before I entered Hogwarts, my father had fed me all this information on blood traitors and mudbloods, muggles and the whole list. And of course, I believed all of this, because who else was there to tell me he was wrong? Other Death Eaters? Of course not. But- when i entered Hogwarts, there were so many other view points and perspectives. People who were there to disagree and give reasons <em>why. </em>So I wrote my father...I told him what I had learned from other wizards, and he wrote back telling me that if i became a blood traitor he'd return me back home, punish me severely, and threatened to disown me if I continued to be disloyal." </p><p>Harry felt upset and angry as he began to realize the way Malfoy treated him throughout the years wasn't his fault. It was his fathers.</p><p>He remembered when Malfoy had first tried to be his friend. He had held out his hand, waiting for Harry to take it, and of course Harry didn't as he had just insulted Ron. Harry realized now that Malfoy had been like that because of what his father had told him. <em>Some Wizarding families are much better than others.</em> He had called Hermionemud-blood in second year, because it was a word he learned from his father. And He needed to stay true to his father. </p><p>"My father had taken up practicing the Cruciatus curse on me whenever I disobeyed him. So when I returned during the Holidays after I had wrote him, he didn't hesitate to use it on me immediately after I entered the Manor. My mother, she couldn't do anything. Or he'd do the same to her." </p><p>"But that's illegal!" Harry interjected with anger. </p><p>"Do you really think my father would care if it's illegal? Considering?" Malfoy flung another rock at the lake. </p><p>"So after that, I stopped going home for the holidays. I stopped questioning him, even though every year I learned more and more about why he was wrong. But my 'friend's' parents all had connections with my father, and if I started to seem like I was thinking for my own, he would've easily found out. So I tried to force myself into his mindset again. And now I'm just so afraid to stop. It's difficult to go against something you've been taught for all of your life. I'm so afraid that people will find out I've been talking to famous Harry Potter. Because when i return home, I won't be returning to Hogwarts again. And I don't want to die there with my father constantly torturing me because I've disobeyed him." </p><p>"Don't go back." Harry told him. Which was a bit contradictory towards himself, considering couldn't follow his own advice with the Dursleys, the previous years </p><p>"You think it's that easy, Potter?" Malfoy rolled his eyes. "My father would kill me before the Curse has the chance to."  </p><p>"I'll find a way. You shouldn't have to go back there." </p><p>"Thank you, Potter, for attempting to be heroic, but there's no way. There just... isn't. And if he found out that I'd run off with <em>you </em>of all people, I'd fear for your safety." </p><p>"My safety doesn't matter, alright. I will find a way to make sure you're safe over the summer." Harry said intently. </p><p>"How ambitious of you, golden boy." Malfoy huffed. </p><p>They sat in silence. The sunset was now a bright pink, as the sun was touching the horizon.  </p><p>"I can't believe I've spilled everything I've been trying to hide about my life to you." Malfoy sighed. "I haven't told <em>anyone</em> this much."</p><p>"Not even your friends?" </p><p>"I don't have friends." Malfoy looked down. </p><p>"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" </p><p>"Their not my friends. They're more like... what's the word...? Followers, I'd say. They know me because they know my father. They follow me around and do what I ask, but I can't really tell them anything about me. I can't show vulnerability in front of them and I daresay that takes away the possibility of friendship altogether."</p><p>"I'm your friend, now. Aren't I?" Harry asked him.</p><p>"Sure. We're friends. Friends that don't even address each other using their first names." Malfoy scoffed.</p><p>"Draco." Harry said softly.</p><p>"Excuse me?" He looked up at Harry.</p><p>"Draco. We're friends. Yeah?"</p><p>He paused before replying to Harry.</p><p>"...Yeah, Harry... Friends." Draco said with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Harry smiled back. </p><p>Draco's smile quickly faltered.</p><p>"God.. If my father-"</p><p>"Fuck your father. He's a trash person. After the school year ends you'll never have to see him again, mark my words."</p><p>"You don't know what it's like..."</p><p>"Bet." Harry challenged.</p><p>"You became famous a literal year after you were born. You probably got sent to the care of someone that coddled you. Don't pretend like you know." Draco sneered.</p><p>"I didn't get sent to a wizarding family. I got sent to live with my only living relative, who were muggles who despised magic. They mistreated me my entire life, and if I ever showed any signs of magic, even when I didn't even know what magic was, they'd forbid me from having meals for days and locked me in the cupboard under the stairs, which I slept in. I do know what its like, and I desperately want to help you. I swear I'll get you away from him. I'll get the both of us away. I swear."</p><p>Draco looked at him in the eyes, and nodded.</p><p>"Okay." He sighed.</p><p>"I just want to be a better person. My father crushed that out of me, and now I feel disgusting. I feel evil. Vile. So that brings the question. How am I supposed to be a better person, when all my life I've buried the last bit of good in me?"</p><p>"Well, I don't think you were bad at all, in the heart. You were just pressured and brainwashed into doing bad things.  I think you just have to get to a point where you don't care if your father knows that you don't want to be this way, get to a point where you're no longer afraid, where you're safe. "</p><p>"I don't even feel safe now, though. I'm just constantly afraid."</p><p>"I'll help you to be brave." Harry promised.</p><p>"Gryffindor." Draco snickered.</p><p>"Slytherin." Harry replied with a scoff.</p><p>They sat in silence for a bit more, watching the setting sun</p><p>"We should probably return to the Castle. Its nearly dark, Filtch will close the doors soon." Draco said suddenly. " Don't worry about getting caught in the halls though.  I'm a prefect, I'll escort you. "</p><p>"Oh Alright."</p><p>Draco got up and reached out his hand to help Harry up. Harry took his hand.</p><p>"Let's go." Harry said and they ventured back to the castle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry waited for Draco after potions class, pretending he needed to talk to Snape. It was the last class of the day and students rushed out of the day, all except Draco who was the last person done with his potion that day. Harry found that odd, considering Draco usually finished his potion the same time as Hermione.</p><p>After hearing Snape rush him to get a move on and leave, Draco walked angrily through the door. He noticed Harry standing by the door way and his anger faded into a tired smile. Harry noticed his hair and clothes were more disheveled then his usually tidy appearance.</p><p>"Oh, hello." Draco straightened his tie a bit. "You waited for me."</p><p>"Yeah, I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out." Harry pushed up his glasses. He felt awkward, and his face was red.</p><p>"...Sure..." Draco hesitated. "But not anywhere where people can see us... I don't want people knowing we're friends."</p><p>Harry nodded. "Yeah, of course."</p><p>"Was there any place in particular you wanted to go?"</p><p>"Hmm, what about that twisty tree by the lake?" Harry suggested. Draco smiled with a nod. No one really went near the tree, as it was in a secluded part of the grounds and not many people knew about it.</p><p>"Alright. I'll meet you there. I don't want anyone seeing us walking together in the hallways, because, well you know..." Draco shuffled his feet.</p><p>They met by the tree ten minutes later. It was still pretty early in the afternoon, as classes had lasted shorter then expected for some unknown reason. The schedules had been a bit weird this year, and classes went on shorter then expected some days, and longer other day. Harry suspected it was Umbridge's doing.</p><p>Harry and Draco sat side by side, leaning on the trunk of the tree looking out at the beautiful water of the lake. Sometimes the squid would pop out from the surface, and Harry would point it out to Draco with a smile. They talked about many different things, from classes to hobbies.</p><p>Draco apparently liked to read a lot, which didn't really surprise Harry considering Draco was a very scholarly-type person. He was top of his classes, second to only Hermione. But he also liked the fact that Draco liked to draw.</p><p>"I didn't really have much time to draw, with school and all, but when I do, I consider it therapeutic almost; it helps calm me down. I like only focusing on one thing for hours continuously and having something nice to look at come out of it."</p><p>Harry couldn't draw for the life of him, and when he tried he always ended up getting frustrated and crumpling his drawings up. He didn't really like anything he made, because whenever he brought projects, crafts, and art to the Dursley's from school, they'd always tell him whatever he made was terrible and throw it out.</p><p>Harry was curious to see what Draco drew, though. If someone spends hours on doing something, then it's worth being seen.</p><p>"I do have some drawings in my bag... this year I've had much more time to draw because I don't really care about school much anymore." He pulled out a sketch book from his bag, and opened it to show Harry.</p><p>The drawings inside were beautiful, but most of them were really sad. Harry was extremely impressed with them, though. All of the drawings moved on the pages. The first few drawings moved only in small, repetitive motions, but the farther in the sketch book Draco went, the more intricate the art's movement seemed to be.</p><p>"That's beautiful..." Harry said in awe. Draco gave Harry a slight crooked smile.</p><p>"Thank you. I've never shared my art with many people. I don't really trust many people...Now that I think about it, you're one of the only people I trust..." Draco told him. He closed his book and returned it to his bag.</p><p>Harry didn't know how to reply to that. Harry had so many people he could trust now, and Draco barely had any. Harry had never really considered that. He felt honoured that he was one of the few people Draco could trust now. He remembered when he used to go to muggle school, he had no friends, because Dudley bullied everyone, and no one wanted to get onto Dudley's bad side, befriending the scraggly boy Dudley didn't like. Harry thought Draco probably felt similarly all his life. Bullied by his father, unable to keep any real friends.</p><p>"Do you think it hurts." Draco asked him.</p><p>Harry looked up at him. "Do I think what hurts?"</p><p>"Dying." Draco replied. His expression wasn't sad. It was more concerned. Harry was taken aback by the question. He'd never really thought about it. He knew why Draco asked him. He was afraid.</p><p>"I-I dunno" Harry ran his fingers through his unruly hair. " It depends, I reckon."</p><p>"Hmm." Draco looked down. "I think maybe this particular curse makes it seem painful. But I think when I get there, it won't hurt. I think it'd be more of a relief."</p><p>"I'll miss you." Harry said. Draco gave a small, sad chuckle.</p><p>"Thanks." He said. " I can't believe that out of something so bad formed something so good and unexpected."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Well I got a friend out of all of this and I've never had one of those before, so that's quite exciting for me, if I'm being honest. I just wish it could last longer. But no point on lingering on that. Gotta focus on the time I do have. I've gotta live."  He stared up at the winding branches of the tree.</p><p>"Do you have a bucket list?" Harry asked him.</p><p>"A what?" He asked him. It occurred to Harry that bucket lists were probably only popular with Muggles.</p><p>"Oh, its a list of things you want to do before you die. You write it down and try to accomplish everything you wrote down while you still can." Harry explained.</p><p>"Oh." Draco said thoughtfully, "Interesting. Can you help me write one?"</p><p>"Er okay... I'm not sure what I'd be able to help with though, I mean it'd be you're list." Harry told him.</p><p>"One moment." He said before grabbing his bag and searching through it. He pulled out a quill, ink, and a note book and flipped to a blank page. He wrote "Bucket List." At the top of it. Harry found himself wishing he could have the ability to write as neatly as he did.</p><p>Draco began silently writing into the journal, leaning in close to the page in concentration. Harry sat there awkwardly because he couldn't see what Draco was writing and didn't want to be nosy by looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Draco finally finished what he was writing, and rest his quill in the ink jar. Harry was surprised when Draco handed it over to show him the list.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Bucket</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>List</b>
  </em>
  <b></b>
</p><p>
  <em>1. </em>
  <em>Become</em>
  
  <em>happy</em>
  
  <em>with</em>
  
  <em>who</em>
  
  <em>I</em>
  <em> am</em>
  <br/>
  <em>2. </em>
  <em>Learn</em>
  
  <em>to</em>
  <em> love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>3. </em>
  <em>Stand</em>
  
  <em>up</em>
  
  <em>to</em>
  
  <em>my</em>
  
  <em>father</em>
  <br/>
  <em>4. </em>
  <em>Apologize</em>
  
  <em>to</em>
  
  <em>everyone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>5. </em>
  <em>Paint</em>
  
  <em>a</em>
  
  <em>mural</em>
  <br/>
  <em>6. </em>
  <em>Learn</em>
  
  <em>to</em>
  
  <em>be</em>
  
  <em>kind</em>
  <br/>
  <em>7. </em>
  <em>Do</em>
  
  <em>something</em>
  
  <em>Brave</em>
  <br/>
  <em>8. </em>
  <em>Learn</em>
  
  <em>to</em>
  
  <em>Forgive</em>
  <br/>
  <em>9.</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>I'm not sure what else I want to write..." Draco tapped his thumb on his knee. "I have nothing else major that I want to do with my life that I <em>can</em>do."</p><p>"Well, things you write on a bucket list don't have to be big. They can be as small as, say, 'drinking fire whiskey' or 'stargazing'" Harry informed him.</p><p>"Oh!" Draco exclaimed and began writing again. After he finished he showed the list to Harryagain<em>.</em></p><p>9<em>. Stargaze</em><br/><em>10. </em><em>Pull</em><em>one</em><em>prank</em><em>on</em><em>each</em><em>teacher</em><br/><em>11. </em><em>Smuggle</em><em>alcohol</em><em>into</em><em>the</em><em>Slytherin</em><em>common</em><em>room</em><em>at</em><em>least</em><em>once</em><br/><em>12. </em><em>Smuggle</em><em>a</em><em>person</em><em>into</em><em>the</em><em>Slytherin</em><em>Common</em><em>room</em><em>at</em><em>least</em><em>once</em><br/><em>12. </em><em>See</em><em>the</em><em>other</em><em>house</em><em>common</em><em>rooms</em><br/><em>13. </em><em>Earn</em><em> 150 </em><em>points</em><em>for</em><em>Slytherin</em><em>in</em><em>one</em><em>go</em><br/><em>14. </em><em>Get</em><em>a</em><em>tattoo</em><br/><em>15. </em><em>Kiss</em><em>someone</em><em>who</em><em>isn't</em><em>Pansy</em><em>Parkinson</em><br/><em>16. </em><em>Pet</em><em>the</em><em>Giant</em><em>Squid</em><br/><em>17. </em><em>Compliment</em><em>one</em><em>person</em><em>from</em><em>each</em><em>house</em><br/><em>18. </em><em>Pull</em><em>the</em><em>ultimate</em><em>prank</em><em>on</em><em>Umbridge</em><br/><em>19. </em><em>Dress</em><em>in</em><em>drag</em><em>at</em><em>least</em><em>once</em><br/><em>20. </em><em>Eat</em><em>an</em><em>entire</em><em>box</em><em>of</em><em>Bertie</em><em> Bot's </em><em>Every-Flavoured</em><em> Beans</em></p><p>Harry laughed as he read through the list.</p><p>"You've kissed Pansy Parkinson?" He smirked. Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes and I've regretted it. I mean, you've seen how she acts around me. I've presented no interest in her, yet she clings to me like a bug, even though I clearly am annoyed by it. But, I thought, why not give it a go? Yeah? Well, after that I just need to know if kissing is supposed to feel that gross or if it was just her."</p><p>Harry laughed. "I can understand that."</p><p>He finished reading the list and ended it back to Draco.</p><p>" That's a good list - and if you keep thinking of things to add, keep adding. If you do something on the list, cross it off. And if you end up not achieving some of the things on the list, then that's alright cause not everyone achieve what they want to in life and that's okay."</p><p>Draco chuckled. "You know, it's so strange talking about my own death like this. Usually people think of it as a solemn thing, death. But here we are, laughing because of a list of things I want to do before I die. I'm going to die." Draco laughed and leaned back into the trunk of the tree.</p><p>"I'm going to die and I'm okay with that. I'm just happy I get to go out and <em>live</em>before I do. There's so many wizards who live to be over 100 years old and they end up doing nothing with their lives. Yet here I am, signed up for an unavoidable teenage death, and I'm setting out to do <em>everything</em>. I accept I am going to die,  like everyone else will. The only difference is that my date is sooner. And it knowing it makes me finally ready to live."</p><p>Harry put his words into consideration. " I think everyone has a chance in their lives to live. I just don't think a lot of people take it. Or understand it. People put off things they want to do for so long, until it's too late " Harry replied thoughtfully. " I think of takes understanding that there's no point to putting things off. You just have to do it."</p><p>Draco nodded, a smile on his face and looked out into the lake. Harry knew they should head back to the castle as the sun was beginning to set, yet he didn't want to. He just wanted to stay with with Draco. But then he remembered that his invisibility cloak was still in the common room, and it'd be more trouble then what it was worth to try and sneak around the school after curfew.</p><p>He and Draco headed back to the school, talking with each other nonstop until they had to part ways. Harry enjoyed Draco's company a lot. He found Draco to be easy to talk to now, and enjoyed the conversations he had with him.</p><p>Harry was conflicted on how to feel about the curse now. Because, Draco was going to die because of it. Because of him, and Harry absolutely despised that. He was angry, frustrated, and upset about it. But at the same time, he never would've formed a relationship with Draco if it weren't for the curse. Never would've been able to understand his point of view, his pain.</p><p>He didn't want to be glad about the curse. He wasn't. But the questioning of  his own morality lingered in his mind. Did it make him a bad person to be glad he was close with Draco now, even though it was the result of a terrible curse? </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Joining In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I hate that bloody woman." Draco ranted to Harry while pacing the empty classroom in anger. He had seen the words inscribed into Harry's hand and was infuriated.</p><p>"She's absolutely vile, and has no right to do that to you, or anyone for that matter." He kicked at a chair.</p><p>"It's really not that big a deal..." Harry said quietly.</p><p>"Not that big a deal?! Harry look at your hand. That's cruel! And for something you didn't even lie about? She's an ignorant woman. She has no place in this school, making ridiculous rules and hurting students. She doesn't even know how to teach!" Draco paced some more. "It'll be a miracle if everyone doesn't fail their OWLs this year." His face was red and he spat out his words with frustration and anger.</p><p>"Well... Not everyone'll fail..." He hesitated. He wasn't sure whether or not he should tell Draco about Dumbledore's Army. Harry certainly trusted him, but he was unsure if Ron and Hermione would as well. He knew they were skeptical of him. Harry decided he would tell Draco anyways, but before he could, Draco cut it.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're standing up for this woman's teaching methods, Christ Harry." </p><p>"No no no," Harry said. "I'm saying that because Hermione came up with a solution not too long ago, to teach people Defense Again the Dark Arts. She suggested we create a club in which we help people learn spells so that they can actually defend themselves (what with Voldemort on the loose and all) and pass their OWLs, of course." </p><p>"Oh?" Draco said in surprise. He raised an eyebrow. " You know that Umbridge would shut it down in a second if she knew about that. How do you run it? How do you keep it a secret?" <br/><br/>"We've got some methods , but I can't share them with you unless you join... Would you like to? Join, I mean." Harry asked him awkwardly. He was nervous to ask him, because he was a Slytherin and they had <em>quite </em> the reputation. He was also a favourite of Umbridge's even though Draco despised her. Harry knew there would be uproar if Draco Malfoy joined the DA. But he trusted him now, he wanted him to be a part of something this important because Draco was his friend. </p><p>"Of course I want to join." Draco answered him. "I'm very curious to see this club." He jumped up a bit to sit on a desk. </p><p>"Hermione will probably ask you to sign a bunch of stuff for confidentiality and all, but uh you should meet me in the 7th floor corridor on Wednesday, after classes. We'll initiate  you into it. " <br/><br/></p><p>"Alright, I'll meet you there then." Draco nodded. </p><p>"Er..." Harry shuffled his feet. "People who are already in this club most likely won't take it too well that you're joining... you don't carry the best reputation..." </p><p> </p><p>"I figured. it'll be difficult for me, opening up to people like that. But what isn't difficult these days?" Draco gave a nervous laugh. </p><p>"Hey, it'll be alright. People will have to either acknowledge that you've began to change as a person or they'll have to deal with it." </p><p>Draco gave him a small smile. </p><p>"Thanks, Harry."</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hermione and Ron faced him, frowns on their faces. They sat in the great hall for breakfast, waiting for mail. </p><p>"So we wanted to talk to you about something, Harry." Hermione told him as he ate his toast. </p><p>"I actually wanted to talk to you about something as well." Harry informed her. <br/><br/>"Oh?" <br/><br/>"It's about Malfoy." Harry told her. Her interested expression became a frown again, and Ron shook his head. </p><p>"What is it?" <br/><br/>"It's just- you've been spending an awful lot amount of time with him-" <br/><br/>"And you haven't really talked to us at much." Ron chipped in after taking a swig of pumpkin juice. </p><p>"What we're trying to say is. We feel like you've been almost ignoring us for him. And I hope you understand why that upsets us." Hermione said nervously. </p><p>"Yeah, mate. We've literally been enemies for years, and now he's all you ever talk to." </p><p>"Oh." Harry put down his toast. He was unsure how to feel. He and the two of them had been friends for forever and now he's been solely talking to the guy who'd bullied them for years. He felt guilty. </p><p>"I'm sorry..." Harry looked down. "It's just been complicated with him. I've learned a lot about him that's changed my view on him. Maybe if you'd try and get to know him you'd feel differently about him." Harry suggested. Hermione sighed. </p><p>"It's not that we disprove of you building a friendship with him. We think it's great that that you're letting go of you're past with Malfoy-" <br/><br/>Ron choked in the middle of drinking his pumpkin juice. Hermione rolled her eyes at him before she continued. </p><p>"But it feels like he's taking up all of you're time and you'd rather talk to him more than us now. It feels like you're abandoning us for him." <br/><br/>"I've just been trying to figure things out through this whole curse mess." Harry said defensively. </p><p>"Yes, we know, but could you maybe just promise one thing?" Hermione asked  him. </p><p>"What's that?" <br/><br/>Ron cut in. " Promise us you won't let him steal you away from us." <br/><br/>Hermione looked like she was almost going to scold Ron, but stopped herself with a small sigh. </p><p>"Forgive us, Harry. But we've been your friends for years, and we've become a bit... jealous... because you've only just started becoming friends with him. And we don't want to see you leave us just so you can be with Malfoy more often. It kinda hurts our feelings." </p><p>Harry understand, and nodded. "I'm sorry, you two. I promise, I won't let our friendship fall apart only to spend more time building up mine with Malfoy. Hey, to make it up to you guys,  we can all three go to Hogsmeade the next visit together. Just us. It'll be fun. We haven't done something like that in a while." </p><p>Hermione gave him a small smile and Ron raised his toast up. </p><p>"Thanks, Harry." Ron said. </p><p>"Now what were you going to say?" <br/><br/>"Well I wanted to know how you two felt about Malfoy joining the DA. I figured it give you two and everyone else a chance to get to know him better. </p><p>Ron laughed. "People won't stand for it, with what he's done in the past. That won't last a day." <br/><br/></p><p>Hermione, on the other hand, gave him a worried expression. </p><p>"A lot of people who've joined the DA are people who've had constant abuse thrown at them from Malfoy, Harry. It'd be very hard, if not impossible, to get everyone to trust Malfoy enough to let him be a part of something so important to these people. Maybe you've gained each other's trust, but he has to be able to accomplish that with no less then thirty people. Fights could break out, and it could lead to disaster. Is this really a good decision to make?"  </p><p>Harry thought about it for a second before responding, taking a bite of sausage. </p><p>"He wants to apologize to everyone. I really think this could end up with him on a better foot with nearly everyone." Harry told her. Hermione gave him a reluctant nod. Ron only snorted. </p><p>"Good luck with that." Ron snickered. Hermione scowled at him. </p><p>"We support every decision you make. If you've thought through this and think it's something that should happen, then we'll help and support you with it." Hermione told him. Ron nodded at her words. </p><p>"Even if the idea does sound ridiculous." Ron followed Hermione's words. </p><p>Harry smiled. </p><p>"I love you guys." </p><p>Hermione and Ron returned the smile. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The DA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The members of the DA stood in the room, in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Draco was out of sight from everyone. Hermione had met up with him earlier so she could give him the enchanted coin and get him to sign the lists to ensure confidentiality. </p><p>Harry wanted to be cautious telling everyone about the new member of the DA because he knew their reactions wouldn't be good. </p><p>"So there's a new member in the DA, whom I thought I should talk to you about." Harry cleared his throat. Everyone looked around the room to see if they could find this new person. </p><p>"Well he's not with you lot, we'd thought we'd wait and tell you who he his before he comes out." Ron told the group. Hermione had a concerned expression on her face, and everyone else looked confused. </p><p>"Er, well, so I know you guys aren't going to take this lightly. Because well, this is someone you'd least expect to be with us." </p><p>"Well who is it then?" Zacharias Smith yelled out from the crowd. Everyone looked at Harry for an answer. </p><p>"It'll be our first Slytherin of the group- Draco Malfoy." </p><p>Immediately the room filled with commotion and disgruntled faces. The Weasley twins laughed. </p><p>"You can't be serious." George said. </p><p>"His Dad's a Death Eater!" Fred chimed in</p><p>"He's had to have insulted everyone in this room once." George continued. </p><p>"He's one of Umbridge's favourites!" The room was now loud with everyone talking. Hermione tried to silence everyone and failed, until Ron came closer to the front and yelled "SHUT IT" </p><p>Silence waved over the room and they all looked at Harry. </p><p>"Look, could you all please, just, look at this with an open mind. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't completely trust him now." </p><p>"How do you know you're not being manipulated? I mean it's what Slytherin's do." Lavender Brown said. </p><p>"Well I can't exactly explain to you-" Harry started but the room up-roared once again. But then Luna spoke, silencing everyone. </p><p>"I trust Harry, he wouldn't do this if he doubted Draco Malfoy. Why shouldn't we give him a chance? People change after all. How would you like it if you tried to join, but you couldn't because of your past?" Luna said, a thoughtful and careful expression on her face. She looked around the room, not mad or upset, but almost disappointed. But for the most part she seemed unfazed, the dreamy look still caught in her eye.</p><p>Harry nodded. "Thank you, Luna. Now, I'm going to ask him to come out now. Please, just. Give him a chance? He wants to apologize." </p><p>Everyone stayed reluctantly quite as Harry waited for a moment. "Alright." Harry sighed. Hermione went to go get Draco and came back, with him strutting behind her. They came back to the front of the room. </p><p>"Hello, everyone. " Draco said calmly. The room was pen-drop silent. Harry could see the anxiety radiating off of Hermione. "I think the main thing I wanted to say is an apology, because I realize that I haven't been the kindest person in the past." </p><p>"That's an understatement." Someone coughed. Draco refused to look awkward, and only continued talking. </p><p>"I know that the reputation I've built for myself is... well, the only word I can think for it is, ugly. I've been terrible, and now, something life changing has happened to me, and it took that to realize that I no longer want to be that person. I want to be better, I know I can. And I think this would help me to become kinder, to become selfless, and to become..." Draco paused for a second. " And to become brave." </p><p>"He's <em>lying.</em>" Zacharias spoke out loudly. "He's a manipulative Slytherin and he's going to do is betray us. I don't know what you all expect. He's a Slytherin, and all Slytherins care about is power. " </p><p>There were whispers in the room.</p><p>Draco turned to face him, a cold expression on his face. "You can't speak for all Slytherin's like that. You all think that my house is 'the bad house'  and none of you have even had more than one conversation with any of us! You know why we seem so mean? Because everyone else hates our house and no one even cares to know us personally before determining us as evil because we're in Slytherin! Do you know how lonely it is to be a Slytherin? And you all wonder why we're so mean to people in other houses." </p><p>He became silent, as did everyone else. Draco cleared his throat, and faced everyone again, calming himself down. </p><p>"I understand, I've been a horrid person. I understand that you guys won't trust me right away, and that some of  you might never trust me. I'm only asking for a chance. I really am sorry. Sorry to all of you. I'm sorry for the insults, for treating you cruelly, for judging you based on the purity of your blood and the amount of money you own." Draco looked at Ron for a second. Ron gave him a nod. </p><p>"I grew up in a place where it was natural for me to do those kinds of things. Everyone else did those things as well, and I never really thought it wrong until I got to Hogwarts. But that doesn't cover for my actions, and I know that. And it's still difficult for me to break out of my ways." Draco looked down for a second. </p><p>"I hate the person I've been. I hate myself for everything, but it had become second nature to me, and It was so hard to break out of it. I'll try my hardest though, for as long as I live, to be a kinder person. To all of you, to everyone in the different houses, and to myself. Nothing can excuse myself for everything that I've done. I know that. I've been so cruel. So if you never forgive me, I wouldn't blame you. But, please, give me a chance to redeem myself at least." </p><p>Luna's smile stood out from the crowd of weary faces. She parted through the crowd and walked up to him, her earnings bouncing with each step. This seemed to surprise Draco.</p><p>" I accept your apology, Draco Malfoy. I think it's brave of you to even stand up here. I think everyone deserves a chance to change, and you've looked back at what you've done and decided you needed to change for the better. That's quite a heroic thing to do, I think." She gave him an interested look, a smile still on her face.</p><p>"Coming from Loony Lovegood." Zacharias scoffed. Luna still seemed unfazed, but Draco glared at him with cold eyes. Harry  spoke out.</p><p>"Hey- stop that. Her <em>name</em>is Luna, maybe you should learn that. She has as much valid input as anyone else here. This is a space to be free from Umbridge and to be able to learn, not just Defense, but learn from each other. If you're going to call her loony, get out." Harry told him.</p><p>"It's alright, Harry." Luna told him. "Everyone does it anyways. He's only afraid that Draco Malfoy'll betray us. But he doesn't have to be, because Draco's being genuine. I can tell."</p><p>Zacharias looked at her like he was going to say something, but stopped himself and stayed silent. He stayed where he was, an awkward expression on his face.</p><p>"We think we should give him a chance too." Fred spoke out, his arm on George's shoulder. George nodded.</p><p>"I agree." Someone else spoke out. Pretty soon, the entire room was in agreement. Harry and Ron smiled, while  Hermione looked relieved.</p><p>"Now that that's settled." Harry said to the group. "We should, er,  get some things done... I think there's a particular spell you should all learn, because I think it's quite important, in my opinion..."</p><p>Everyone worked on that spell and practice previous spells for the rest of the meeting. After the meeting was over, Draco stayed behind to speak with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.</p><p>"I just wanted to thank all of you for letting me join and giving me a chance." He told them.</p><p>"I mean, you can be a git sometimes, but y'know I really think you've actually started to change. And I mean, Harry trusts you. And Hermione has started to. So I think maybe I should look into that too. " Ron nodded.</p><p>Draco gave him a slight smile.</p><p>"I really am extremely grateful you've given me this opportunity." He said, a small, genuine smile on his face. He bowed slightly towards the three of them, before swiftly walking out, his black cloak trailing behind him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hagrid's Hut and Lakeside Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going to do it." Draco said grimly. "I signed up for it. I will do it."</p><p>He shakily held the box of Bertie Bots Every Flavoured beans in his hand.</p><p>"It'll go faster if you just eat a lot at once." Harry told him. Draco shook his head.</p><p>"I can't believe I wrote this down on my bucket list. This will kill me before the curse every will." Draco shook his head.</p><p>"If you do it now you can get it over with..." Harry advised him. Draco looked down at the beans reluctantly, and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Alright... here goes nothing." He said, plugged his nose, and turned the beans over into his mouth like a shot glass. He chewed for second before making the most disgusted face. But he didn't spit them out, no. He kept them in his mouth until he swallowed them with a shudder.</p><p>"Jesus Christ, this was the worst idea I've ever had I swear to god." Draco coughed.</p><p>Harry was just extremely impressed he kept them in his mouth and managed to eat them. There was still more left I'm the box through.</p><p>"I'm going to do this again. Stand back." He warned Harry. And he repeated the process, emptying the box in his mouth. He had the look of pure regret as he chewed them, swallowing them yet again.</p><p>Harry was in disbelief that Draco had actually managed to eat the entire box like that without spitting them out once. Draco looked quite ill, though, as he tosses the box into the trashcan.</p><p>"If you throw up on the floor of Flitwik's classroom while he's out sick, then you'll get detention. So don't."</p><p>" That." Draco stated. "Was the worst thing. I've ever willingly put myself through." He leaned back on one of the desks and looked down. Harry laughed.</p><p>"Do you think that there's any health risks that could come from doing that? I mean, I have a set date, I'd love to last long enough to reach it " Draco asked him, his face paler than usual.</p><p>"I dunno. Probably not." Harry shrugged. "Do you want to go to Madame Pomfrey's?"</p><p>Draco shook his head. "God, no. I don't enjoy being stuck in the Hospital Wing, thank you very much."</p><p>"Er... Okay then... Well. I think Hagrid might be able too help with the nausea. He just recently came back." Harry suggested.</p><p>"That Oaf?" Draco sneered. Harry scolded him.</p><p>"He's my <em>friend</em><em>. </em>Don't insult him like that!"</p><p>"He's a drunk."</p><p>"He's got a kind heart, and he really would go out of his way to help you, even after you've treated him so poorly. It's either him or Madam Pomfrey. Unless you'd rather stay nauseous like that and go to neither." Harry said.</p><p>"Fine." Draco rolled his eyes. "But don't think I've forgotten about his feathered beast."</p><p>"Buckbeak only attacked you because you didn't listen to what Hagrid clearly told everyone to do. He said: 'Don't insult them they're proud creatures.'" He tried to imitate Hagrids voice, poorly. "And you know what you did? You insulted the damn bird."</p><p>"Fine." Draco repeated with a scoff. "Take me to Hagrids. But dear god, I swear, if anyone sees us together, going down to that buffoon, then you'll sorely regret it. Potter." He walked over to Harry wobbly, and leaned on him for support. Harry shook his head, and helped support Draco.</p><p>They walked towards Hagrids, taking the long route, as to not be seen. Draco complained the entire time.</p><p>"Gosh, stop complaining <em>Malfo</em>y! Would you rather me just drop you off by the dungeons and have you go to your common room from there?" Harry threatened. He wouldn't give Draco any hint that he knew where the Slytherin common room was, because he knew Draco would instantly become suspicious if he did.</p><p>"Don't call me Malfoy." Draco muttered angrily. "That's my father's name."</p><p>"Then stop complaining." Harry shot back, even though he felt a bit bad about it.</p><p>When they finally arrived at Hagrid's hut, Harry exhaustedly knocked on the door. Harry could hear Fang barking inside and Hagrid telling him to hush. The door clicked open and Hagrid stood there, towering over them, a warm smile on his face.</p><p>"'ello Harry. 'Bout time you visited." Hagrid greeted him. His smile faded slightly as he saw who was with him.</p><p>"What's the Malfoy boy doin' here?" Hagrid asked him.</p><p>"It's a long story, can we come inside?"</p><p>"Alrigh'" he sighed. He opened the door to let them in, and Draco immediately stumbled to a chair. The air inside smelt like a fireplace and burnt plastic, and Draco only seemed to have a negative reaction to the smell.</p><p>"What've yeh done this time, Harry?" Hagrid shook his head, glancing towards Draco.</p><p>"Well, Hagrid, I should probably explain some things." Harry said awkwardly. Hagrid nodded, clumsily getting out tea mugs.</p><p>"So me and Draco aren't exactly enemies anymore. We're actually friends now." Harry explained. </p><p>"Huh. " Hagrid looked at him with slight surprise. "What changed between the two of yeh?"</p><p>"Er, well that's a story I'd rather not get into right now." Harry said awkwardly. Hagrid shook his head with an exasperated sigh.</p><p>"But anyways, he decided he decided he'd try and eat an entire box of Bertie Bots Every Flavoured Beans in one go. And he downed the entire thing."</p><p>Hagrid looked at Draco and laughed.</p><p>"Yer an idiot." Hagrid told him, "but yer gonna be alright, but don' be doin'  that again unless you'd like to vomit." He laughed.</p><p>Draco scowled at him.</p><p>"I got something' fer nausea not too long ago, so yer in luck." Hagrid told him and searched through his cabinets. He finally pulled out a jar of strange purple leaves.</p><p>"These'll do the trick.'" Hagrid took a couple leaves out. "Work lika charm, these do. Just chew on them an' you'll feel better in no time." Hagrid tried to hand them to him.</p><p>"How do I know this won't poison me?" Draco looked suspiciously at the leaves. Harry have him a slight glare.</p><p>"If it were poison would I eat one myself?" Hagrid asked him and popped one in his mouth. Draco's suspicious expression didn't fade, but he hesitantly took one from Hagrid. He then put the leaf in his mouth and started chewing. But Draco's expression didn't seem relieved, he only looked increasingly more ill.</p><p>Hagrid seemed to realise this and quickly grabbed a bucket from under the table and pushed it in Draco's face. Draco grabbed it, and started getting sick inside the bucket.</p><p>"Er... That'll happen sometimes. Yeh should feel better after it's all ou'..."</p><p>Draco finished vomiting and looked up from the bucket.</p><p>"I've been poisoned!" He shrieked at Hagrid. Hagrid only rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Oh quit yer whinin'. I never poisoned yeh. Only helped yeh." Hagrid shut the jar of leaves and put them back in the cupboard.</p><p>"You say yer friends with this boy now? Blimey, Harry you've really let herself go, haven't yeh now."</p><p>Harry gave out a chuckle as Malfoy was obviously trying not to look bothered.</p><p>"I'm kiddin, I'm kiddin. But I have ter say, this was the leas' likely frien'ship I imagined "</p><p>Harry looked at Malfoy who had started to regain colour in his face and began to look more sprightly.</p><p>"Yeah..." Harry trailed, lost in thought.</p><p>Hagrid got up again and went back to the teacups he had abandoned on the counter.</p><p>"Actually Hagrid, you don't have to make us tea, I think we should be heading out. We have some homework to get done." He didn't want to be rude, but he new that if they didn't leave then, they'd be there for hours and Harry really did have things he needed to get done.</p><p>Hagrid looked disappointed at his words.</p><p>"Alright, Harry. Visit me again soon, will yeh?" Hagrid said, putting the mugs back.</p><p>"Of course, yeah. Thank you, Hagrid." Harry smiled. Draco got up and followed him towards the door.  Hagrid opened the door for them and they exited the cabin. The air outside wash fresh and cool, and smelt of rain, even though it should be snowing again sometime soon.</p><p>"Thank you." Draco politely nodded to Hagrid as he walked. Hagrid gave him a surprised smile and returned the nod before closing the door behind them.</p><p>"I think my opinion of him has slightly shifted." Draco told him, as they walked past the pumpkin patch towards the Lake. Harry sighed.</p><p>"Alright." He said, kicking a bit of broken pumpkin out of his way with a soft grin. </p><p>"Do you want to hang out by that spot by the lake?" Harry asked him.</p><p>"Could you. Could you be more specific please."</p><p>"Er. the one with the rocks." Harry told him.</p><p>"<em>Oh</em><em>. </em>The one with the <em>rocks</em><em>. </em>Yes, that <em>really</em>clears things up." Draco said sarcastically, waving his arms about.</p><p>"It's my favourite spot. Remember when you were trying to find me so you asked Hermione and she told you I'd probably be there and you found me there and we talked."</p><p>"Oh yeah." Draco nodded. "I know where you're talking about. Lets call it the rock place." He laughed. Harry gave him a long sigh.</p><p>"Do you. I don't know. Maybe. Want to go there?" Harry asked him.</p><p>"Yeah let's go." Draco responded, a grin in his face. They headed towards the trees of the Forbidden Forest. The sunlight made Draco's hair almost glow and his smile was warm and genuine when it was directed towards Harry. When Harry looked at Draco he felt almost windblown.</p><p>They reached the spot and sat down next to each other.</p><p>"This is beautiful." Draco said, looking at the water. Harry didn't look out into the water. He looked at Draco's awed expression, looking out at the view. He looked at his silver eyes that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.</p><p>Harry wasn't sure what he was feeling. It was a complex mixture of warmth, emotion, and happiness. He didn't know how to put it into words, but he liked the emotion.</p><p>"Y'know." Harry started, running his hands through his unruly hair. "I'm really glad I'm here with you."</p><p>Draco looked at him with wonder. "I never thought anyone would tell me that, to be honest." He gave a small chuckle. "In most situations I would think you'd be lying or kidding... But for some reason It doesn't seem like you are. I think it's in your eyes, honesty. It's very comforting but at the same time very unnerving."</p><p>"You deserve kindness, Draco." Harry said, reading his sad eyes. "You deserve friendship, love, all those things."</p><p>Draco paused to look at Harry's face, with solemn eyes.</p><p>"No I don't. " He whispered, and looked away. Harry shook his head. He did. He's made mistakes, but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve those things. All his life Draco had been neglected of love and kindness, and someone finally began to talk to him and look at the person he really is, and shown him those things. And he put his guard down, showed vulnerability, trust, and he returned the kindness.</p><p>"Look at me in the eyes." He said seriously. Draco obeyed, tears threatening to spill out of his silver eyes, his face red.</p><p>"You deserve love.  You deserve kindness. You deserve friend ship." He said directly to him. He reached out and wiped a tear out of the corner of Draco's eye. Draco didn't hesitate to wrap Harry into an warm embrace. Harry was surprised at first but returned the hug.</p><p>Draco calmed down and parted away from Harry.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He muttered, picking up a rock and fiddling with it.</p><p>"Don't apologize."</p><p>"I wish we could've been friends longer. Before all this curse rubbish happened. All those years of hate, and I regret it all. I wish I hadn't been such a bloody jerk. I wish I could've known." <br/>Draco flicked the rock into the water, and it skipped far into the lake.</p><p>"I know. But wouldn't have happened any other way. It had to be like this. It's sad but it's true. I'm just so glad I got the opportunity to get to know you. The real you." Harry gave him a soft smile.</p><p>Harry looked at Draco and he felt the odd urge to be closer to him. Harry didn't know why. He probably just wanted to comfort him but it felt different. He just wanted to be close to Draco, in his arms for a long time. His heart beat faster with every look Draco gave him and Harry couldn't explain it. It was like adrenaline and warmth, happiness and sadness, all at the same time, hitting him like an ocean wave, but also like the small laps the water gave at the shore of the lake.</p><p>Harry wanted to tell Draco this, but he couldn't put it in words. He didn't know how he would tell him, because it could take ages to explain and describe. So instead he just sat with him, making small talk and cracking jokes. Ending up having thoughtful conversations and weird ideas. Getting to know each other more and more, listening to every word that he spoke.</p><p>Harry realized the friendship he had with Draco was special and he wanted focus on it for as long as he could. He wanted to laugh with him, to talk to him, to know him, before it ended up being  too late and Draco was gone.</p><p>He nervously moved his hand on impulse towards Draco's. To his surprise Draco moved his hand closer to Harry's as well and lay his on top of Harry's softly. Draco didn't stray his eyes from the view in front of him, he only smiled and gave a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Harry Potter, goddammit, I bloody love you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Safety First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>Harry glided, calm and composed as he came to a halt, looking down at the pale face of Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>"My dear Lucius," his voiced peirced, cold and high, "Share with me your progress?"</p><p>Lucius nodded, his face straight.</p><p>"It is in Hogwarts. We have her allegiance."</p><p>He did not smile, for Lucius brought grim news as well.</p><p>"And what has faltered?"</p><p>Lucius maintained his composure, yet he knew from the sweat beading on his face and the look in his eyes, fear lay behind the mask Lucius wore.</p><p>"She knows not where it is... It has disappeared in Hogwarts."</p><p>This changed his plan. Anger and frustration surged through him. With a flick of his wand he channeled his emotions.</p><p>"Crucio."</p><p>Lucius Malfoy screamed in pain.</p><p>Harry's scar seared as he awoke, like fire burning through the shape of lightning. Drenched in sweat, he sat up, grabbing his glasses.</p><p>The sun had not yet risen, but Ron was sat up, looking at Harry in confusion.</p><p>"You alright?" Ron whispered to him. Harry's scar still burned.</p><p>"We need to talk..." He motioned to the common room. The pair of them crept past the bunks, down the stair case, taking a seat in the comfy chairs.</p><p>"Voldemort's planted something in Hogwarts and someone is undercover working with him. A woman."</p><p>Ron looked at him with increased confusion.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"I saw it. While i was asleep." Harry realized how ridiculous it must sound to Ron.</p><p>"You dreamt it?"</p><p>"No, like a vision." He told him. He described what he saw. "It's like when I could feel his emotions. Just this time I could see what was happening."</p><p>"Well, do you rekon he was talking about that death book and that old hag?" Ron asked, " Cause that would make a lot of sense. Malfoy and Umbridge are both from the ministry. They're both gits. It adds up."</p><p>"And the book of Death, well, I burned it. And they don't know where it's gone. That's probably how the book ended up at Hogwarts." Harry thought over. "But what was his plan?"</p><p>Ron snorted. "To kill you. That's always his overall plan. Honestly Harry, it's the <em>Book of DEATH. </em>It's obvious"</p><p>Harry became more tense. He thought of something. "If it really is Umbridge trying to curse me with the book, well, she doesn't know where it is. And we took the Latin version of the spell off her desk. She's probably on to us." Harry concluded, looking up at Ron. "This really isn't good." <br/><br/></p><p>"No shit." Ron huffed "We'd better tell Hermione when she gets up."</p><p>Harry nodded although he could foresee how she'd probably react. <em>We have to tell Dumbledore. </em>Because Dumbledore was their solution to all their problems. Something gone wrong? Tell Dumbledore, he'll be sure to fix it. Nevermind the mess could give the ministry a good reason to expell him and send him to Azkaban.</p><p>He barely got away with the Dementor attack in Little Whinging. Harry felt bitter. Dumbledore had been ignoring him since summer, he probably wouldn't even get the chance to talk to him. But Harry began to feel guilty for feeling this way.</p><p>"I should probably tell Draco too." Harry suggested.</p><p>Ron nodded stiffly, a poor attempt to hide his annoyance. Harry said nothing more.</p><p>"We should probably get back to bed." Ron yawned, and obvious attempt to change the subject from Draco. Harry waved for him to go, pretending he couldn't see how Ron felt.</p><p>"Just give me a minute, ill be right there."</p><p>Harry knew he wouldnt be able to sleep, not with the burning of his scar and the sinking feeling in his stomach. As Ron left, Harry's mind strayed back to Draco.</p><p>Harry knew Umbridge would direct her attention to Harry, who she most likely suspected was the reason behind the disappearance of the book. If she saw the friendliness between him and Draco... Harry shuddered. He couldn't let anything else happen to him.</p><p>He could no longer be around Draco. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>. . .</p><p>Harry continued the next few days as if he never became friends with Draco Malfoy. Draco seemed to realize this and after his first few fruitless attempts to talk to Harry, Draco's attitude became cold towards Harry.</p><p>Harry thought it best not to explain. Better for Draco. Safer. The less contact he had with Draco, the less suspicion Umbridge would have. His heart hurt, but he knew that if Draco and him talked about it, he'd end up changing Harry's mind. Harry knew that he couldn't face Draco.</p><p>He had told Hermione about his vision, and as he'd expected, she tried to persuade him to go to Dumbledore. Harry told her he would, although he knew he wouldn't.</p><p>Soon enough, Draco acted as though he'd never spoke more than insults to Harry. But rather then the teasing and snarkyness Draco had given him in the past years, Draco acted through rage and pettiness.</p><p>He cornered Harry, trying to get an answer out of him.</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>Harry didn't know what to say, what to do. He just did what he thought would keep Draco away. And it worked.</p><p>"Leave me alone. Malfoy." He sneered, though his heart screamed against it.</p><p>"What's happened?" Draco asked, exasperated.</p><p>"Nothing. I don't want to be around you. I hate you. I can't be around you." Harry said coldly. Draco looked taken aback. Shocked. Hurt. Harry reminded himself this was necessary. He couldn't let Umbridge or Voldemort get to Draco. Harry's mind flashed to Cedric, to his parents. To Lucius being tortured. He couldn't let that happen to Draco.</p><p>"I see how it is. I express the slightest emotion and you go running. I can't say the word love without you turning away." Draco glared. Harry was confused. What was he talking about. </p><p>"What?" Harry asked, caught off guard.</p><p>"I know this is because i told you i loved you. Can't a man love his best friend?" Draco said fiercely. Harry came to a realization on what he was talking about. The lake.</p><p>"No, that's not why." Harry retorted.</p><p>"Then why?" Draco demanded. Harry struggled for words.</p><p>"I can't be around you, Malfoy!" He yelled. " I just can't." Draco was red with frustration, hurt, and anger.</p><p>"Fine, then. I see. Well, Potter. Goodbye." He spat, and turned swiftly, and he was gone in seconds.</p><p>From then on, Harry rarely saw Draco smiling in his classes, or the great hall. Not even with his friends. He carried a burdened look, and every word he said to Harry was fueled with anger.</p><p>Harry couldn't stand it. But he had to. He just had to.</p><p>One day, as Harry walked by Draco, unnoticed in the halls, he folded a small piece of Parchment. All that was written on it were the words "I'm so sorry." He enchanted the parchment to fly into Draco's hand.</p><p>Harry watched from afar as Draco unfolded it, Pansy Parkinson beside him. He proceeded to crumple it up, and threw it aside. He shrugged his shoulders at Pansy, his face expressionless, and continued walking.</p><p>The weight Harry carried in his stomach became heavier.</p><p>He brushed off his constant stalling of D.A. meetings as an attempt to give the members a break before the Holidays. Really, it was an attempt to avoid seeing Draco.</p><p>But people kept approaching him in the Hallways, asking if he could give at least one more meeting before break. Harry knew he couldn't pretend not to be ignoring them any longer.</p><p>Hermione had noticed, as she was bound to. She approached him one day, as they studied for O.W.Ls.</p><p>"Harry... will you please tell me what's going on between you and Draco?" She asked quietly as they looked through their textbooks. <br/><br/></p><p>"I don't know what you mean." Harry lied, keeping his eyes on the text, reading none of it. He knew it wouldn't fool Hermione, but maybe it'd get her to abandon the subject.</p><p>"I'm not stupid, Harry. You haven't spoken to him in nearly a month and every time Ron and I bring him up you change the subject." Hermione pointed out. Harry knew he couldn't get around telling her.</p><p>"He's not safe talking to me. If Umbridge finds out we're friends, that he betrayed his family. He'll have not only the Ministry's eyes on him, but the disapproval of his family and the cruelty of Voldemort to answer to. If Umbridge finds out he's screwed." Harry tried to explain, desperate for her to understand.</p><p>"That doesn't mean you have to cut him off completely!" Hermione said shrilly. "He's obviously hurt, have you looked at him?!" <br/><br/></p><p>Guilt riddled Harry, and Hermione noticed, softening her tone. "Think about it Harry. We've kept the D.A. hidden from that wretched woman. Draco's alliance with us can be kept hidden too. "</p><p>Harry didn't like that she used the term Alliance, although he knew she had not meant it that way. Draco was not simply an Ally to him. He was his friend.</p><p>"She suspects the D.A.. If she even suspects Draco-" <br/><br/></p><p>"She wouldn't be able to do anything. She can only act with proof. Even if she shares her suspicions with V-voldemort, without proof no one would think anything of it. Draco is the least likely they'd expect to betray them. It's his persona."</p><p>Harry realized she was probably right. But he didn't want to take chances. He couldn't. But Hermione spoke more.</p><p>"I can make the two of you sickles. Just like the Galleons for the D.A.. That way you can communicate and organize meetings in the Room of Requirement when you want to talk." Hermione said, thinking. " There's nothing in the rules or any decrees that say two people can't meet in secret. Even if there was I bet that wouldn't stop most people. I know what the Seventh years get up to." Hermione said sourly. Harry laughed at the last part. And, as Harry thought about it, he realized it could work. He wouldn't have to force himself to stay away from Draco any longer. But Harry felt conflicted. The risk of doing so...</p><p>He couldn't. He couldn't bare the thought of Voldemort or The Malfoy family knowing. Lucius Malfoy, who he had seen with cold eyes, looking at him through the Death Eater mask. A shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>But Harry said nothing more to Hermione, who had let the subject go. Probably under the impression Harry had complied with her idea. Harry decided he would let her give him the sickles. But he wouldn't use them. He just wanted to avoid an argument that he knew Hermione would probably win.</p><p>Harry decided, though, that he would schedule one last D.A. meeting before Holiday break. He figured Draco probably wouldn't even come, and if he did happen to come, he'd probably ignore Harry completely. Harry hoped Draco wouldn't come. Meeting with just him was risky enough, but if Umbridge found out he was part of their secret defence group... well Harry didn't want to think about that.</p><p>Hermione did end up giving him the sickles the next day. He pretended to smile and he thanked her. But right as she was about to walk off to the girls dorm, he stopped her.</p><p>"Er... Hermione. Can I ask a favor?"</p><p>Hermione nodded slowly. "Of course... what's wrong?"</p><p>"Do you think you could take Draco's name off the contract for the D.A.?</p><p>Hermione's eyes narrowed at him.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Not to remove him from the D.A." Harry said quickly. "Just as a precaution..."</p><p>"The spell could brake- if Draco says anything to Umbridge-"</p><p>"We'd know who did it because he'd be the only member of the D.A. who hadn't gotten the backlash of whatever jinx you put on the contract."</p><p>Hermione hesitated and thought for a second before sighing.</p><p>"Alright. Although it's not like this list will be laying around anywhere. If anyone finds it everyone in the D.A. will not be in the best of times. But just because you asked, I'll do it. Anyways I might be able to keep the jinx in place even after removing his name..."</p><p>"Thanks, Hermione." He gave her a small smile and she started off back to her dorm.</p><p>The next D.A. meeting occurred no more than a week later. He was thankful he decided to arrive early because Dobby had decorated for Christmas and Harry spent his extra time taking down the bobbles he'd put up, as they all had his face on them.</p><p>As soon as soon as he took the last one down and set them all into a drawer, the first few members began to arrive and people began spilling in.</p><p>Harry was surprised to see Draco in the crowd of faces.</p><p>Harry taught the D.A. some new defense spells. As they were grouped up to practice, Harry walked the room, actively avoiding Draco, who was partnered with Neville, for as long as he could.</p><p>But Harry couldn't avoid the pair forever. Especially considering Neville, who although has shown great improvement, wasn't doing too great against Draco. He realized that Draco kept stunning Neville before he could even cast out a spell.</p><p>Harry walked over to them. Draco gave him a look that was colder than ice. Although Harry had expected his glare, his heart dropped.</p><p>"Could you... er... give Neville the opportunity to actually practice?" Harry asked awkwardly.</p><p>"Oh, but in the <em>real world, </em>Longbottom would need to be quick." His voice rang out coldly. It pierced Harry's heart. Low and quiet, yet full of rage. Draco shot another stunning spell at Neville.</p><p>"In the <em>real world </em>people get betrayed. " Draco shot a jinx at Harry, who although was surprised, managed to dodge it.</p><p>"In the <em>real world </em>people get abandoned by people they trusted!" Draco raised his voice and he aimed his wand at Harry, shooting several jets of red light at Harry, who put up a shield charm.</p><p>The room around them was still and quiet. The faces of the people looking at them were filled with a mixture of fear, shock, concern, and from Zachariah Smith, amusement.</p><p>Harry looked at Draco with regret, hurt, and sorrow. Draco stared back with hurt and rage.</p><p>"I <em>hate </em>the real world." Draco whispered and lowered his wand.</p><p>Harry took down his shield charm and they simply stared at eachother. Harry didn't know what to say. Everything around them seemed to dissolve, and Harry nearly forgot everyone was staring at them.</p><p>But he was brought back to reality after Draco turned away and swiftly walked out the doors.</p><p>"We're ending today's meeting early." Harry muttered. "Ron and Hermione can answer any questions."</p><p>Then he followed Draco quickly. He finally caught up to him. He was stopped, staring at an empty portrait.</p><p>"Draco."</p><p>Draco looked at Harry, his silver eyes glaring into his won green ones.</p><p>"Leave." Draco said quietly. Harry couldn't will himself to walk away.</p><p>"Leave!" He said again, louder. Angrier. His eyes watered as he scanned Harry, reading him.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Just carry on ignoring me." Draco said bitterly.</p><p>"Come back to the Room of Requirement. Please."</p><p>Draco stood still and glanced once more at the empty portrait.</p><p>"I don't want to play your little games, Golden Boy."</p><p>"There are no games to be played." Harry replied calmly. "Please, Draco. Let me give you an explanation. I rekon i owe you one..."</p><p>"You rekon?" Draco looked at him incredulously and Harry realized that was not a good way to word that.</p><p>"Just- please." He wanted Draco to understand.</p><p>Draco sighed.</p><p>"Fine." He mumbled. Harry lead him back to the Room of Requirement.</p><p>Everyone had left except for Ron and Hermione, who caught eye of them and left quickly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." Harry started but Draco huffed.</p><p>"You've told me that already. Next."</p><p>Harry struggled for words.</p><p>"Umbridge, she's sided with Voldemort. They planted the Book of Death at Hogwarts." Harry tried to explain.</p><p>"How can you even know?"</p><p>"It's complicated."</p><p>"You're complicated." Draco muttered, studying his face. " What's happened to the book?"</p><p>"Well..." Harry hesitated. "I burned it."</p><p>"Understandable. But what's this got to do with you turning on me with no explanation?" He asked politely.</p><p>"I think Umbridge suspects that I have the book. She's got a close eye on me. If she- If she finds out you're friends with me, you'll be done for. If she finds out, so does your dad, and so does Voldemort." He told him panicky.</p><p>Draco shook his head with an exasperated look.</p><p>"Harry, I'm already done for! My time will be up soon anyways. It no longer matters what they know about me!"</p><p>"They'll torture you! You don't understand!"</p><p>Draco shook his head coldly.</p><p>"Do you think I haven't seen enough torture and death and horrible things in my life to understand?! Do you think my father shielded me from the Dark Lord's doing? God, Harry, I've seen so much. Too much. I've witnessed people being killed like flies. I am prepared for anything the Dark Lord could bring my way."</p><p>"I- I couldn't bare it happening to you." Harry's voice cracked. Draco's expression softened.</p><p>"But Harry, don't you see? I'd rather spend as much time as I can with you and die sooner than die later and never know you at all." He told him quietly.</p><p>"I'm bad for you." Harry said.</p><p>"Oh, but you're the best thing thing that's ever happened to me."</p><p>Harry didn't respond. How could that be true, after Harry had caused him so much misfortune. How could that be true when, the more he was around Harry, the more danger he was in. But oh, there was something in Draco's eyes that told him his words were sincere. Harry looked right into the silver, feeling closer to him.</p><p>"Mistletoe." Draco pointed up above them. Harry looked up, and sure enough, suspended up above them was the green plant. Harry's feet were rooted to the ground, and Draco didn't move either. Harry noticed how close they were.</p><p>Draco hesitated before speaking. "Can- can you kiss me?" he asked him. Without thinking about it, Harry leaned closer to Draco and pressed his lips to his. Harry didn't know what to think. All his life, he'd been told this was supposed to be wrong. But, god, it felt so right.</p><p>"<em>nothing but ill people. It's unnatural." </em>Uncle Vernon would say. But Harry couldn't see how it could be wrong. Their lips fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Their hearts seemed to beat in sync. Harry just wanted to pull Draco closer. This wasn't wrong. This was beautiful. Sparks pulling them closer together. Connecting them.</p><p>But, as they pulled apart, it all set in and anxiety crept upon him. What was he doing? This was <em>Draco</em>. His best friend. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Why couldn't he have shared this connection with a girl like Ginny or Cho or even Lavender Brown for heaven's sake?</p><p>But Harry knew he never really wanted it to be any other way. It wouldn't have felt right with anyone but Draco. This connection was wonderful. Amazing. As natural to him as magic. Maybe it was magic.</p><p>His heart rate was quick. Draco didn't seem to know what to do either.</p><p>"Well." Draco said breathlessly. "I suppose that's one check in my bucket list..."</p><p>Harry chuckled. He half expected Draco to run off. But Draco just looked curiously into Harry's eyes.</p><p>"Fuck, I love you." Harry grinned. And Draco's face lit up.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time Harry reached the common room, he still didn't know how he felt. </p><p>It was like he had just spontaneously taken the best risk ever. He wondered what Ron and Hermione would say if they knew. Half of him wanted to tell them, anxious to share the bizarre turn of events. But he was half afraid of what they'd think; what they'd say if they knew... </p><p>Would they think of him differently? Harry reminded himself that this was Ron and Hermione. They've been by his side for five years, this wouldn't turn them against him. But every time he thought about telling them, anxiety would build in his throat. He decided he wouldn't tell them unless they almost figure it out for themselves and Harry doubted that would happen. </p><p>Harry climbed through the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were there waiting anxiously, but Harry's light expression seemed to make them relax. </p><p>"What happened?" Ron asked as Harry sat down in a comfy chair beside them. He told them a very  basic outline of everything, leaving out the kiss. </p><p>"I told him your idea of the sickles, Hermione, and he seemed to like that idea. So he's got one now." Harry praised Hermione. </p><p>"So everything is alright now." Hermione gave a sigh of relief. </p><p>"With Draco, yeah." Harry nodded. "But we still have Umbridge to watch out for." </p><p>Hermione frowned. </p><p>"There's not much we can do about that except be more careful about D.A. meetings and talking to Draco." She sighed. </p><p>Harry wished he could escape. Or just send Umbridge far away. Or ensure Voldemort never existed in the first place. Maybe then would Harry be able to live a normal life. But he knew it was no good to dwell on that. No good to dwell on dreams. </p><p>He rubbed his temples before sitting up. </p><p>"We should work on that essay Mcgonagall gave us..." He changed the subject. </p><p> </p><p>That was the night he saved Arthur Weasley. After seeing him being attacked, through the eyes of the snake. Transported by portkey with the Weasleys, he awaited to hear news on Mr. Weasley's condition. He remembered the amount of blood an his heart sank to the pit of his stomach. </p><p>He felt dangerous. He feared to go to sleep because he didn't want to endanger anyone. A big part of him felt guilt. What if it was his fault that Mr. Weasley was attacked in the first place? Even though everyone kept telling him Harry was the reason he was even alive. </p><p>They were told Mr. Weasley was going to be alright, and make a full recovery. They spent Christmas at Grimmuald place with Sirius, who was happy to have company during the Holidays.</p><p>Harry spoke to Sirius upstairs, while he was feeding buckbeak. He shared his concern about the snake, and Sirius reassured him. But he also told him about Draco, not including the kiss. </p><p>"So you're friends with a Malfoy now?" Asked Sirius with a small chuckle. </p><p>"Draco. He's helped us out alot..." Said Harry. But Sirius frowned. </p><p>"Don't be too quick to trust him." Sirius warned him. Harry's mind flashed to Peter Pettigrew. He shook the thought away. </p><p>"He's different. Trust me, He's really just - great." Said Harry. Sirius looked at him wearily. </p><p>"You could get yourself into a whole lot of trouble. Regarding this curse business.." He looked at him with a sad expression. "And I don't just mean legally." </p><p>Harry's heart dropped. He thought his godfather would understand. </p><p>"What are you saying?" Harry asked quietly. </p><p>" Harry, I can tell you're getting close to him. Don't let yourself get too close. It'll only be taken away from you in the end." <br/><br/>His honesty was brutal.  He looked anywhere but Sirius' eyes. He knew it was already too late for Harry. He was already too close to Draco, and there was no turning back. </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p>When the time came for Harry to return to Hogwarts, one of the first things he did was set a time on the sickles, so that he could meet with Draco in the Room of Requirement. It was not the usual room for the D.A., but much cozier, with a fireplace and comfortable chairs. Shelves were filled with books around them, like a Library. On the walls, Slytherin and Gryffindor banners were hung. </p><p>He waited anxiously for Draco, and when he saw him, relief melted inside him. </p><p>"Harry Potter," Draco gave him a charming smile. "We meet again." </p><p>Draco hopped into a plush chair, sitting in it sideways with one leg across the armrest. </p><p>"So Harry, what's the 411?" Draco yawned. Harry raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"I thought only muggles said that." </p><p>"Ah, well slang travels when you're around muggleborns and blood-traitors." </p><p>Harry scowled at him. </p><p>"'Blood- Traitors.'" Harry mocked him, giving him a glare. Draco frowned. </p><p>"Ah. My apologies. " He said sincerely. "I really am trying, though." </p><p>Harry sighed. "You have definitely gotten better, I've got to admit. " Harry wanted to change the subject. </p><p>"How have your Holidays been?" Harry asked. Draco snorted. </p><p>"Terrible, yet not as bad as they could've been. I suppose it was as good as you'd expect, when your family is full of Death Eaters." Draco said it cooly, as though he could be talking of the weather. Didn't get cursed, nor did I see or hear people being tortured." Harry didn't know what to reply. </p><p>"How about you? I noticed you left early along with the Weasleys." Draco asked him. </p><p>"Well, I saw Ron's dad being attacked by a giant snake and so i ended up spending alot of my time at St. Mungos." Haryry said. </p><p>"Oh, do explain." Draco said, intrigued. Harry recounted everything that had happened. </p><p>"You know, The Dark Lord has a snake..." Draco told him.</p><p>They were silent before Harry decided to bring up a lighter topic. </p><p>"Your hair looks quite well." Harry told him, raising an eyebrow. His blond hair was more ruffled and unkept. It was unusual for Draco, who usually kept his hair neat and well trimmed, but Harry secretly thought it was hot. </p><p>"I've decided I've stopped caring. I've got better things to do then mess with my hair." Draco rolled his eyes. </p><p>"That's fair." Harry said, running his fingers through his own unruly hair. Then Harry remembered something uncomfortable.</p><p>"I've been thinking..." Harry began nervously. Draco looked up seriously. "Maybe you should focus more on getting good scores on your O.W.Ls." </p><p>"Why should I?" Draco gave a laugh, brushing it off. </p><p>"Well... just in case there is a counter curse." Harry said quietly. Draco hesitated. </p><p>"There isn't one." Draco told him firmly. "Anyways, we've stopped looking. There's no point." </p><p>"Doesn't it feel...off... to just give up?" Harry asked him. Draco shook his head. </p><p>"I'm not giving up, Harry. I'm just focusing my time on other things. My art, my reading, and...well, my relationships." He made eye contact with Harry and he felt heat rushing to his face. Harry looked away. </p><p>"If a counter-curse ends up coming up, then what are you going to do?" </p><p>"Alright. You have a point." Draco sighed. "But, it's not really that hard to pass O.W.Ls. I have connections. My father is a ministry worker. Anyways, if all else goes wrong, I'll probably pass Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco argued. Harry shook his head in disbelief. </p><p>"It most certainly is <em>not </em>going to be easy to pass O.W.Ls" </p><p>"Maybe for <em>you.</em>" Draco laughed. </p><p>"Are you saying I'm not as smart as you?" Harry demanded. </p><p>"No, no, no. " Draco said. "I'm just saying that because my father is in the ministry, I'll probably end up passing. Anyways, I have gotten top marks on all my exams, only second to Granger. Even if I don't put in as much effort, I will probably still pass." Draco assured him. "Anyways. It won't even matter. I'll be gone before I'll even get to see what my marks are." </p><p>Harry looked down at his words. </p><p>"Fine, fine." He concluded. He didn't want to argue with Draco anymore. It only showed him how much Draco had decided to give up; how soon Draco would be gone. </p><p>He changed the subject again, he didn't want to think about that anymore. </p><p>"When do you think you'll be able to meet up again?" Harry asked him. </p><p>Probably Saturday." Draco thought. "I'm free all day on Saturday." </p><p>"Fred and George are arranging a late New Years Party so it'll be perfect to escape from everyone then." Harry nodded. </p><p>Draco gave him a sly smile. "A party. Perfect. I wanna go." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I'm in the mood to do something risky. I wanna have <em>fun.</em>" Draco gave him a mischievous look that made Harry mildly concerned, yet excited at the same time. </p><p>"You want me to sneak you into a party in the Gryffindor common room?" Harry asked wearily.  </p><p>"Hell yes."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Don't be a Drag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry lead Draco up the staircase, both under the Invisibility Cloak. He eyed the Marauders' Map carefully. </p><p>Draco, who was  dark-haired at that moment, was dressed in Gryffindor robes.</p><p>Fred and George planned everything, and they were more than willing to do their part. </p><p>And now, there was no turning back as they faced the portrait. Harry took the Invisibility Cloak off them, and whispered the password to the Fat Lady. </p><p>"<em>Mimbulus Mibletonia." </em></p><p>She eyed Draco suspiciously. Harry said the password again, his palms sweaty. </p><p>"Who is this? I don't think I've seen him before." She didn't take her eyes off Draco. </p><p>"Maybe you haven't looked hard enough." Draco said with a snark. She rolled her eyes and the portrait flung open. Harry had thought it'd be trickier than this and was quite relieved. They climbed through. </p><p>"Remember not to draw attention to yourself." Harry said under his breath. Draco looked around distractedly at their surroundings. </p><p>"Yep." He said, his attention elsewhere. </p><p>The common room was crowded and Fred and George had managed to bring food from the kitchen, as well as a generous supply of Butterbeer and Fire-whiskey. Harry wondered how they managed to get it, but didn't think much of it. Somethings were better off unsolved. </p><p>One hour later and Draco had already downed four shots of Fire-whiskey. Fred and George were cracking up as he rambled to them, talking about something to do with apples. He paused to smile and simply compliment them. </p><p>"You guys are the best." Draco gave a laugh as he patted Fred on the back. Harry walked over to them wearily. In one hand he had a mug of Butterbeer and in the other a cup of water. He had remembered Aunt Petunia saying that water helped sober people up after having too much to drink. It was when Aunt Marge was over, but he remembered she frequently would hand Uncle Vernon water after he had one can too many. </p><p>"I didn't know there was vodka!" Draco slurred excitedly as Harry handed him the cup. Fred and George roared with laughter as Draco downed the water. Draco smiled drunkenly at Harry before turning back to Fred and George to continue his story about apples. </p><p>Hermione was off to the side, disgruntled and still attempting to read a book by the fireplace.  </p><p>"There's no need for a party, New Years has already passed!" She had cried. </p><p>"There's <em>all </em>the need for a party, cause we never had one on the actual day." Was the reply she got. </p><p>Ron, on the other hand, had expressed alot of excitement to try Fire-whiskey. He was in the crowd bragging about a broomstick, a cup of the stuff in his hand. Hermione noticed him and only became more frustrated. She stormed up to him. </p><p>"You're supposed to be a <em>Prefect, </em>Ron!" She yelled. People in the group Ron was talking to snickered. </p><p>"So?" Ron shrugged. "It's a <em>party</em>, Hermione. It's alright to have fun every once and a while. </p><p>"<em>So</em>? <em>So</em>?" Hermione said in quiet rage, a deadly look in her glare. She suddenly grabbed Ron's drink right out of his hand and splashed the contents in his face, making his red hair droop in front of his startled face.  </p><p>"Knock some sense into yourself if that hasn't already." She insisted and stormed back off into the Girls dormitory. </p><p>Ron stood there in shock for a split second before going after her, not bothering to dry his robes. The staircase slid him down three times before he just stood at the end, simply calling Hermione's name. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in myself. I didn't think!" Ron pleaded to the closed door. It stayed silent and shut.  For the rest of the night, Ron didn't talk to anyone and only drank water. He lingered by the food, with a grimace that made no one want to approach him. </p><p>George suddenly came behind Harry, and handed him purple sweets. </p><p>"Here, give these to Draco in the morning." He advised, looking cautiously towards Draco. Harry pocketed the sweets as George turned back to Fred.  Harry wandered off to talk to Ron. </p><p>"I've screwed up, Harry." Ron gulped, staring down at his water. "She's not going to speak to me for for at least a week!" </p><p>Harry simply patted him on the back. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Harry assured. "But you should probably apologize, she'd take more consideration into that." </p><p>"That's what I've been trying to do but she's locked herself away." </p><p>Before Harry could reply, Draco pushed his way into the crowd to Harry. Except his artificially dark hair flowed past his shoulders. Dark lipstick stained his lips; eyeliner and eye shadow outlined his eyes. He wore girl's dress robes and glitter covered him, reminding Harry of a disco ball. Fred and George cackled with laughter behind him. </p><p>"We've <em>transformed </em>him." Fred managed to say through their uncontrollable laughter.  Draco looked to Harry, an intense expression on his face. </p><p>"I'm. <em>Fabulous.</em>" Draco said firmly. </p><p>"<em>You're </em>drunk." Harry replied. </p><p>"That's fair." Draco shrugged, and before Harry could stop him, Draco climbed ontop of the nearest table. </p><p>He struggled to spit out any words for a minute, holding one finger up, before spitting out a firm "yes." </p><p>He began to topple over and Harry was quick to cast a cushioning charm. The Gryffindor's around them were either laughing or annoyed. Harry ignored them and solely tended to Draco. </p><p>So much for not drawing attention to Draco. </p><p>He slung Draco's arm over his shoulder and Ron came to his aid, lifting him on the other side. They carried him to the Dormitory, which was mostly empty except for Neville, who was snoring. They heaved him onto Harry's bed, and Harry sat at the edge with a sigh. Ron stood standing, scanning his long hair and smudged make-up.</p><p>"Do me a favour and put him in front of a mirror when he wakes up." Ron chuckled. Harry smiled. </p><p>"Nah, I think someone got photos. I think I'll put him back how he was when he was sober- just to preserve his sanity. If he decides in the morning that's how he wants to look, well I'm not going to stop him. He's a pretty lady." Harry laughed. Ron returned the laugh. </p><p>"Your loss but I suppose photos will have the same effect." Ron shrugged, before he went over to his own bed and collapsed. His snores filled the room mere minutes later. </p><p>Harry looked to Draco, who was still unconscious. He lifted the spells that the twins cast on him so that Draco's hair was once again short and blonde. His face was clean and calm. His robes the familiar Slytherin colours. </p><p>Harry felt more relaxed to see a more familiar Draco laying there. Not that he lied when he said Draco in drag was pretty, but the disco ball that he'd become was overwhelming and he was sure Draco would be displeased to wake up to smudged make-up and tangled hair. </p><p> He studied Draco once more before he noticed Draco's fingers twitching. Then a moment later his eyes opened; gleaming silver looking at Harry. </p><p>He propped himself up slightly, a lopsided smile on his face. </p><p>"Come lay with me." He whispered tiredly, a pleading expression on his face. Harry gave in without thought, as Draco positioned himself correctly in the bed. Harry drew the curtains around the four-poster bed and lay down beside Draco. </p><p>Draco looked to Harry, his face inches away from Harry's face. Their eyes met. </p><p>"Can you kiss me, Harry?" Draco asked softly. Harry hesitated. </p><p>"No." Harry replied quietly. "You're drunk." Draco's expression shifted slightly into disappointment. Not much, but enough for Harry to notice. </p><p>"You're angry with me..." Draco concluded. Harry shook his head. </p><p>"No. Of course not. But I won't kiss you when you're drunk. It'd be taking advantage of you and I will never do that." Harry explained, softly playing with his hair. </p><p>"But I asked <em>you</em>." Draco said, not grasping what Harry was saying. Harry gave him a small smile.</p><p>"I know. But you're not thinking right. Ask me again sober and I will."</p><p>"That's fair." He mumbled. </p><p>"You're not going to remember any of this conversation." Harry sighed. Draco laughed. </p><p>"Nope." He agreed. "So let me tell you this. My man, my main man." He started, that charming smile on his face again. Harry at him, knowing a different kind of magic made him feel so... dazzled. Was that the right word? Harry couldn't think of a better word to describe it.</p><p>"I-" Draco started, ruffling Harry's hair up. "-Am completely in love."  He told him with a sure smile. "With you I mean." Draco added, concerned he had not understood. Harry chuckled. </p><p>"I know what you meant." Harry assured </p><p>Harry already Draco was in love with him, but that didn't stop him from feeling those pesky butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. </p><p>"I'm also completely in love with you." Harry replied. They looked at each other for a few minutes in silence, and Draco traced Harry's face with his finger softly, as if trying to absorb every detail of him. Harry stayed as still as stone, looking at Draco's concentrated expression. Then, out of no where, Draco burst into laughter. The randomness of the outburst made Harry laugh too.</p><p>"What's funny?" Harry asked him. Draco thought for a second, as if trying to remember. </p><p>"Ah. See. That's a good question cause I seemed to have forgotten." Draco told him, deep in thought. Harry chuckled. </p><p>"You should probably get some sleep." Harry advised, brushing Draco's ice-blond hair out of his face. Draco seemed to like when Harry messed with his hair. </p><p>"Lay with me, Potter." Draco grumbled. Harry gave an amused smile. </p><p>"I am." </p><p>"No, no. Closer I mean. Please." Draco looked at him pleadingly again. Harry pulled him into his arms. Draco buried his face into Harry's chest. </p><p>Draco's breathing steadied. Draco didn't snore though. He just drifted easily; peacefully.</p><p>The rhythm of Draco's breaths sent Harry to his own sleep, where his mind conjured the blonde hair and silver eyed boy in his dreams. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry!" Hermione's voice rang out. Harry opened his eyes to see the curtains pulled open. He faced  the frizzy hair and frustrated eyes of Hermione. </p><p>"How'd you get in here?" Harry asked groggily. He reached for his glasses before he realized they were still on his face. He pushed them up. </p><p>"Girls can go into the boys dormitory,remember? You just can't go into ours." Hermione reminded him. "Anyways, Harry. Draco is <em>still here.</em> He should've been back to his own common room before the night was over!" </p><p>Harry looked beside him and sure enough, there was Draco with blond hair and slytherin robes, passed out beside him. </p><p>"I thought that was a dream." Harry said wearily. He recapped everything that happened yesterday afternoon in his head. He looked back at Hermione, who didn't seem to pay any mind that they were in the same bed with the curtains closed around them... they were on top of the blanket and fully clothed anyways she probably wouldn't suspect...</p><p>"We need to get him out of here before any of the Slytherins notice his absence. Particularly Snape." Hermione warned. Snape. He'd nearly forgotten he was supposed to have his first occlumency </p><p>He looked at Draco, peacefully asleep. Harry felt like it was a crime to wake him up. He gently shook Draco, but Hermione simply cast Aguamenti, splashing water all over Draco's face. </p><p>"BLOODY HELL!" Draco shot up, wiping the water from his face with the sleeve of his robes. Harry just cast a drying charm on Draco. </p><p>"You have to be <em>assertive."</em> Hermione said, her nose in the air.</p><p>"You're still mad about yesterday, aren't you." Harry sighed. </p><p>"Of course I am." </p><p>Harry looked to Draco who was still in shock from the sudden water attack. Draco rubbed his forehead and groaned. Harry realized he was probably having a hangover. He remembered the sweets in his pocket. </p><p>He reached and grabbed them. They were semi- squashed. He handed them to Draco. </p><p>"Eat them, you'll feel better. I think. I hope. " Draco popped them in his mouth. He still wore a grimace. </p><p>"I still feel like i got waked with a broomstick repeatedly." Draco grumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Oh never mind those." She said and then cast an unfamiliar spell on Draco before he could reject.  </p><p>A minute later she lowered her wand. </p><p>"There now it should all be out of your system." </p><p>Harry wondered where Hermione learned that spell and why. Then he looked at Ron, past out in his bunk and back to Draco and he knew why. </p><p>"You know I would yell at you for casting an unexpected curse on me, but I'm forced to thank you now because I actually feel a whole lot better." Draco said, stretching. Hermione just gave a smug smile. </p><p>Draco looked around wearily around the almost empty dorm, processing everything. </p><p>"If you ever wondered what the Gryffindor Boys dormitory looked like, well here it is." Harry said awkwardly. Draco wrinkled his nose. </p><p>"It smells like old socks and sweat." </p><p>They laughed. </p><p>"So I assume I drunk more than I should've." said Draco, yawning. </p><p>"I almost thought I might have to take you to Madam Pomfrey for alcohol poisoning." Harry snorted. Hermione just looked at them with a disgruntled expression. </p><p>"Two Prefects. Drinking Fire whiskey <em>on grounds.</em>" Said Hermione shrilly. Draco gave a guilty look.  Hermione simply huffed. </p><p>"We need to get you out of here." Hermione said impatiently. Draco rolled out of bed, his hair messy. Harry liked it. </p><p>Hermione pointed the tip of her wand to Draco's hair, muttered a spell, and his hair darkened to a chocolate brown. She did to the same to his robes and they became red and gold, the Slytherin crest on his chest turning into the Gryffindor one. </p><p>"Now lets hope we don't run into any teachers on our way out." </p><p>Harry wondered how much trouble they'd be in if Professor McGonagall  found out they had snuck a Slytherin into the common room.</p><p>The more he thought about it, the more he concluded that if McGonagall knew everything that had had happened last night, they'd surely be expelled. Anxiety crept up in him. </p><p>He looked to Ron, still sleeping in his bunk. </p><p>"He feels really bad about last night, you know." Harry told Hermione, motioning to Ron. </p><p>"Good. He should." Hermione said, before quickly changing the subject back to Draco. </p><p>"The sooner you leave the less of a chance you have of getting caught. So lets get a move on!" Hermione led the way out, and when they passed the common room, they found a couple Gryffindors still passed out. </p><p>Then he realized a Gryffindor was awake, a sixth year,  looking right at them in confusion. </p><p>"How come I've never seen you before?" The boy asked, pointing to Draco.  Harry froze, but Draco played it off cooly. </p><p>"Yes you have, dumbass. You're just still drunk off your balls" Draco said with a snicker. </p><p>"You do look kinda familiar..." </p><p>"Just go back to sleep." Draco rolled his eyes. </p><p>The Gryffindor didn't argue, he simply leaned back down and shut his eyes. Hermione looked wary. </p><p>"<em>Obliviate</em>." She whispered to the boy, who didn't move. </p><p>"Why'd you do that?" Harry interjected. </p><p>"In case the alcohol doesn't do the job, we can't have him recognize that Draco doesn't belong here." Hermione explained, as though it should've been obvious. Harry began to wonder how long the party had lasted. </p><p>They passed the Gryffindor announcement board and Draco stopped in his tracks, horror lined in his face. </p><p>"Is that...me? "Draco asked faintly. Harry looked closely and noticed photos pinned to the board. They were of Draco standing on the table, long flowing hair and glittery. </p><p>"Ron did </p><p>Draco ripped them from the board and pocketed them. </p><p>They exited though the portrait hole and shuffled quietly through the hall. The Fat Lady was still asleep. Hermione lead the two of them to an empty broom closet. </p><p>Cramped, Hermione struggled to pull out her wand. When she finally managed, she returned Draco back to his original state. Blonde Hair and Slytherin Robes. </p><p>"Thanks." Draco directed to Hermione, who nodded. </p><p>"Yes. Don't mention it." She mumbled awkwardly and shuffled out of the broom closet. It wasn't as cramped but he and Draco were still <em>very </em>close. </p><p>Draco looked directly at Harry, a smile playing on his lips. Harry's heart beat faster. </p><p>"So Harry..." He muttered quietly, his voice almost a purr. "Now that I'm no longer drunk, can I have that kiss?" </p><p>Harry's eyes widened. "You remember?" </p><p>"Well parts of it are foggy, but yes, I remember." </p><p>Harry smiled back, making eye contact with him. </p><p>"Most definitely, you can have that kiss."</p><p>Harry pulled Draco closer to him and Draco wrapped his arms around his neck. Their lips connected, and once again Harry felt  those brilliant sparks. Like what he drew from his wand, only it was like their souls intertwined. All Harry wanted was to be closer to Draco. Harry never imagined something could feel so gentle yet so feirce. </p><p>They pulled apart reluctantly. </p><p>"I don't want you to get into trouble." Harry whispered. </p><p>"One more for the road?" Draco asked with pleading eyes. Harry brushed Draco's hair away from his eyes. He pressed his lips to Draco's once more. The same sparks. But it didn't last as long. He didn't want Draco to get in trouble. </p><p>"I'll see you later." Harry promised. </p><p>"See you later." </p><p>Draco left the closet, leaving Harry feeling wind-blown He stood alone there for  a second, recapping it in his mind, before walking out to join Hermione in the Common room. </p><p>As he walked he couldn't stop smiling. When he reached the common room he was surprised to see Ron up, talking to Hermione. It was now empty except for the two of them, and Harry presumed that the passed out Gryffindors had either gone to get breakfast or sauntered off to their dorm. </p><p>When they noticed him, Hermione greeted him, her lips pursed and narrowed eyes. </p><p>" Hello Harry. Ron and I were just discussing the idiocy, riskiness, and foolishness of last night." Hermione said, her mouth forming a thin line. "Care to join us?" </p><p>"Er..." </p><p>"I don't think you have a choice, mate." Ron grimaced. Harry sat down and Hermione began telling them off, her voice rapid. </p><p>"Do you two even realize how risky that was? You're a <em>Prefect </em> Ron! That was the most foolish thing you both have ever done. Actually I can name worse, but nevermind that. That was the worst. You two do realize that we have O.W.Ls to study for? We don't have time for that nonsense!" </p><p>"I didn't even drink Fire-Whiskey!" Harry argued defensively. </p><p>"You snuck a prefect into the Common Room! And on top of that, you didn't even try to stop him from getting drunk and attracting the attention of everyone in the room! As if they might not wonder why no one recognizes him as a Gryffindor. Or might recognize him as the Slytherin Seeker. Or the Slytherin who made the buttons last year. Or the Slytherin who created 'Weasley is our king'." </p><p>Ron ducked his head, his ears red. </p><p> "What happened to protecting Draco and taking precautions." Hermione scolded. </p><p>"Fair point." Harry sighed. </p><p>"I didn't know you were our mother." Ron muttered under his breath but Hermione heard. </p><p>"And <em>you.</em>" Hermione looked sharply at Ron. "You're lucky I haven't written to your mother yet." </p><p>Ron's eyes widened. "You wouldn't." </p><p>"Are you really that sure?" Hermione challenged. </p><p>"Please Hermione, don't. I'll make it up to you, i swear." Ron begged. Hermione's expression did not change. </p><p>"If you try this shit again, you will loose that prefect badge. I'll ensure it." Hermione threatened, and the two of them looked in awe, Ron in slight fear. They've only heard Hermione use that language when referencing to professor Trelawney. Or Umbridge. </p><p>"I promise I won't." Ron swore. Hermione's expression softened, content with getting the message in. </p><p>"I have to talk to Harry alone now. Please." She added, her tone quieter. </p><p>"Good luck, Harry." Ron snorted. "I'll be in the library."  Hermione seemed the tiniest surprised at the last part, but quickly shook it off as he left the common room. </p><p>Harry waited for her to get onto him more as she looked around, making sure they wouldn't be overheard. Hermione's expression was softer, which surprised Harry. She leaned in. </p><p>"You love him, don't you? Draco." Hermione asked, her expression almost sympathetic. Harry's heartrate quickened. </p><p>"Well he's one of my best friends, isn't he? 'Course I love him. Like I love you and Ron." Harry tried to brush off her question. Hermione shook her head. </p><p>"You know what I mean." Hermione said patiently. "You're in love with him." It wasn't a question. Harry froze. </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said, his voice wavy. </p><p>"It's okay, Harry." </p><p>"I'm sorry." Harry just blurted out. </p><p>"What are you apologizing for?" Hermione asked.  Harry wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he'd kept it hidden. Or that he was ashamed. Wait, no. Ashamed wan't the right word. He was far from ashamed. He wished he could stop hiding everything away. Afraid was the right word. He was afraid that his friends would be ashamed. But that was a stupid fear. Obviously Hermione and Ron wouldn't be ashamed. </p><p>But Harry stayed silent. </p><p>"Harry. As long as whomever you choose to be in a relationship with isn't abusive or hurtful towards you, I wouldn't care. You can love anyone you want, I wouldn't have a problem with it. You have the right to love a guy, a girl, someone who's neither, even multiple people at once if that's what you choose. I will never be upset or angry. As long as they don't hurt you." Hermione's speach made Harry's heart warm closer to her.</p><p>"That means alot to me, Hermione." Harry thanked her. </p><p>"You've changed Draco for the better. I never thought it'd be possible to bring out the kindness and caring in him. After four and half years and he's no longer putting others down because of his insecurity. He's trying to heal now. Not just himself. But you too. ." Hermione told him. </p><p>Harry wasn't sure what she meant by the last part. "<em>but you too.</em>" What was Draco trying to heal exactly? </p><p>"How long have you known? About my feelings for him?" Harry asked desperately. Was it really that obvious?</p><p> "I figured it out when you sacrificed not talking to him just to keep him safe. It pained you, so much, but you did it anyways, to protect him." <br/><br/></p><p>Hermione had known before he'd even known himself. He felt a lot of appreciation for her as a friend. </p><p>"But." Hermione began with a frown and Harry's stomach dropped as sudden anxiety filled him. But?</p><p>"I'm worried for you. How you'll be after- if- ." </p><p>"Draco dies." Harry finished her sentence. He gave a pained sigh as a lump formed in his throat. </p><p>"Sirius warned me not to get too close to him." Harry admitted quietly. </p><p>"I think at this point, distancing yourself from him would make everything worse... You should..you should enjoy the time.. that you have..." Hermione said,  struggling to find a good way to word it. </p><p>"You're probably right. Although, it's going to hurt either way." </p><p>Hermione looked at him sympathetically. Harry didn't want her sympathy. He just wanted the stupid curse to go away. </p><p>"Thank you, Hermione. A whole lot. I really mean it." Harry said genuinely. "I'm going to see if there's still food in the great hall." Harry said, distracting himself from the subject. </p><p>"I'll be in the library with Ron." Hermione replied, gathering her things. And they parted ways, and although Harry still felt a weight in his chest, it seemed to have lightened from Hermione's acceptance.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hogsmeade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later, Harry sat beside Draco once more in the Room of Requirement. They were relaxing on the loveseat together, simply talking. Draco was leaned against him.</p><p>"Harry." Draco sighed, a lopsided smile on his face. " You're absolutely wonderful."</p><p>Harry gave him a confused smile.</p><p>"What brings that up?"</p><p>"Well I was thinking about you, not hard to do considering you're right here, but nonetheless, I was thinking about you. And I thought I should share that. You're soul is beautiful you know. Not often do you come across someone like you." Draco told him softly and pressed his hand to Harry's chest, feeling his heartbeat.</p><p>"You're soul is beautiful too." Harry told him gently. Draco smiled back sadly.</p><p>"No it's not, but thanks for saying it."</p><p>Harry shook his head and took Draco's hand off his chest, simply holding it. His hand was surprisingly cold, which was unusual. Harry figured it was from the winter air. He probably still had yet to warm up.</p><p>"You have so much light in you." Harry smiled.</p><p>"Not as much as you do."</p><p>"No. You have more."</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Draco asked with a playful smile.</p><p>"Yes please."</p><p>Sparks. Everytime. Lighting an everburning fire between them that Harry knew would never die down.</p><p>They pulled apart and Harry brushed his thumb against Draco's cheek. He never wanted to loose him. Draco, an artist. Making art with his words, with his hands, with his voice. Draco so who was so strong. So charming to everyone. So genuine with Harry. So Brave.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Asked Draco curiously.</p><p>"How much I bloody love you, as usual." Harry replied cooly.</p><p>"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." He laughed. Harry let his mind let his mind clear of everything but this very moment. And it was blissful.</p><p>"I wish I could watch the stars with you." Draco whispered.</p><p>"You can. This summer. We'll find somewhere to stay, far away from any cities. Somewhere open and free. Where we can be together and not have to worry about anything." Harry promised.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"We'll just. Take off from the Hogwarts express. Before anyone notices we'll just board a muggle train and leave." Harry said, imagining the fantasy, wishing desperately and hopelessly for that dream to become reality.</p><p>"I wish it could be that simple." Draco sighed.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>They sat in silence for a while.</p><p>"So the Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday... Would you fancy going with me...? I'd be under disguise obviously."  Draco looked at Harry hopefully.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. It's Valentine's day isn't it?"</p><p>Draco nodded slowly.</p><p>"Yeah. Not that I celebrate Valentine's day. Capitalism built off of infatuation is what it really is. Valentine's day wasn't even supposed to be about love, if anyone actually researched..." Draco was rambling quickly, from obvious nervousness.</p><p>"It's a date then." Said Harry confidently. Draco's expression became relieved, a smile on his lips.</p><p>"Yeah. A date."</p><p>...</p><p>"Harry, do you think you can come to the Three Broomsticks at around midday? It's rather important." Hermione said, reading a letter she'd gotten from the mail at the table. It was Breakfast, and Harry had been giddy all morning, looking foward to spending the day with Draco.</p><p>"But Hermione, I planned to spend the whole day with... someone. Can't it wait?" Harry bargained.</p><p>"No Harry, I'm sorry. But it's important. I don't care if you bring him along just be there. It'll only last an hour or so." Hermione insisted. Harry did not argue. He knew Hermione probably had good reason. Didn't mean Harry had to like it. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Harry met with Draco in the room of requirement after breakfast. He changed his robes and his hair colour. He didn't mess with the colour of his eyes though. Harry enjoyed looking into the misty silver, and no one was going to notice. Anyways, He didn't want to risk the spell going wrong and Draco going blind or something.</p><p>"Disgrace to Slytherin, this is." Draco sneered at his robes, unhappy that he was being forced to wear the Gryffindor colours once more.</p><p>"Do you want to go with me or not?" Harry demanded. Draco grimmaced.</p><p>"I do. Let me have house pride, will you? Just because there are gits in my house doesn't mean it's <em>not </em>the best house. Cause it is the best house. In case you didn't know." Draco gave a sly smile and Harry rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Alright. Sure. But Gryffindor's head of house is Professor McGonagall. Your head of house is Snape the Slime Ball'.  I think that's enough said. Gryffindor easily beats Slytherin." Harry said smugly.</p><p>"Oh that is so not fair." Draco argued.</p><p>"Isn't it?" Harry smirked and Draco rolled his eyes and sighed.</p><p>"Lets go, Potter." Draco started off down the hall.</p><p>"You're going the wrong way." Harry laughed and Draco turned and started walking the other direction, an annoyed look on his face.</p><p>"I'm kidding you were going the right direction."</p><p>"You are the absolute worst. Why are you the way that you are? Every time I try to do something fun or exciting, you make it not that way." Draco said with a huff. Harry just laughed harder. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Five minutes later they were travelling through the stuffy passage to Honeydukes, the invisibility cloak in Harry's left hand.</p><p>"How the hell did you figure out this was here?" Draco asked, looking curiously around the passage. Harry pulled out the Maurauder's map.</p><p>"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."</p><p>Draco took the map from his hand and studied it.</p><p>"It's the freak map you had when we were going up to your Common Room. This is crazy, how'd you get a hold of it?"</p><p>"Ever wonder how Fred and George got around so easily?" Harry smiled smugly. He wasn't going to mention that his dad, a convict escaped from Azkaban  <em>and </em>Professor Lupin had created the map. Too much to explain.</p><p>"You have free reign over Hogwarts with this and that cloak of yours. Bloody hell." He exclaimed. </p><p>As Harry began to notice they were nearing the trap door to the Honeyduke's cellar, he pressed his fingers to his lips, signaling Draco to be quiet. When they reached it, they silently listened to see if they could hear if any one was there. Once they were sure that it was silent behind the door, Harry draped the cloak around the two of them. With difficulty, they carefully pushed through the trap door.</p><p>Luckily, they managed to exit the Cellar with no problems, as all the workers were busy tending to the busy store, which was decorated with pink hearts and flowers for Valentine's Day. Harry shuddered when he realized it reminded him of Umbridge's office.</p><p>They exited the store, Harry trying to steer Draco away from stealing any sweets.</p><p>"But we're invisible!"</p><p>"That doesn't make stealing less wrong."</p><p>As soon as they were out, Harry looked around and took the cloak off of them.</p><p>"What happens if we run into a teacher, like Umbridge or Snape? They'd recognize that im not actually a Gryffindor and they'd figure out I'm hanging out with you.."</p><p>"Oh there's a manditory meeting today that all the Teachers have to attend. " Harry informed him. Draco nodded warily.</p><p>"Aren't you worried about being here with me? On Valentine's Day?" Draco asked, nervousness and panic seeming to surface inside of him.</p><p>"Why should I be worried? People won't recognize you, you're safe." Harry said, assuring him.</p><p>"No- I mean. Aren't you worried about people seeing you alone with a boy here on Valentine's Day. People might think..."</p><p>"Who cares what people think? It doesn't matter if people know I'm dating a guy. Anyone already thinks I'm insane anyways, thanks to the Daily Prophet." Harry shrugged. "Just enjoy yourself. I love you, okay?" Harry coaxed. Draco began to slightly relax.</p><p>"I suppose you're right..."</p><p>"Then lets go!" Harry grinned, taking Draco's hand. Draco smiled.</p><p>They walked through Hogsmeade together, holding each other's hand. Harry half dared someone to say something, half was afraid of someone saying something. Thankfully, they went unnoticed except for a few passerbyers who looked curiously at them, and one person who just glared.</p><p>They looked around at the shops and bought a few things, which they kept in their robes. Harry enjoyed spending quality time with Draco. He enjoyed not having to think about anything that troubled them. Just being able to hold his hand and talk to him. Like two ordinary boys, who just so happened to be in love.</p><p>"Want to get some coffee?" Draco asked. "I know a place."</p><p>"Definitely." Harry grinned. It was Draco's turn to lead him. They walked for a few minutes, before Draco stopped them in front of a shabby, small place. It looked old, with tinted windows. the metal sign was bent and shook with every cool gust of wind. <em>Jimmy Eve's Coffee.</em></p><p>Harry felt wary about it, but he trusted Draco. Mostly. He hesitated before opening the door for Draco.</p><p>Inside, it was much more cozier. The windows had a clear view of the snowy village, and their was music playing softly around them, seeming to come from the ceiling. There were very little valentines decorations, which relieved Harry, who was getting tired of seeing nothing but red and pink hearts. The only decorations they had was a red rose suspended in mid air at every table. There were a few couples already there, but all of them were either Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs which surprised Harry.</p><p>The smell of coffee calmed Harry and he didn't even realise he was cold before the cold before warmth was traveling through this fingers and his face. Harry realised that Draco was still shivering. He remembered how cold his hands were and took off his scarf, wrapping it around Draco, which was slightly awkward because Draco was taller then him.</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but kept the cloak on. <br/>They ordered a couple of coffees, and sat down at a table by the window, looking at the snow gently falling down.</p><p>Harry was pleased that no one seemed to see through Draco's disguise. The lack of attention they got from people relaxed Draco. They were like a normal couple.</p><p>They talked as they sipped their coffees, which were actually quite good. Conversation with Draco came easily. Natural. There was never an awkward silence between them. Their conversation spanned from light and funny topics to heavy and deep conversations. As always, he could never be bored with Draco.</p><p>There were times when they both obviously wanted to kiss but they wouldn't, because they didn't want to interrupt their conversation. They just settled to holding hands across the table. Draco's hands didn't seem to warm up, which concerned Harry. So he held them tighter.</p><p>It wasn't until Harry finished his coffee that he remembered he was supposed to meet Hermione at the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>"Shit." Harry muttered suddenly. Draco looked at him with a confused and concerned expression.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"Er... would you like to come to the Three Broomsticks with me?" Harry asked, pushing his glasses up. Draco nodded slowly.</p><p>"Alright... why?" Draco asked hesitantly.</p><p>"I'm really sorry, and this is really annoying, but Hermione made me promise to meet her there."</p><p>"You need to meet with Granger?" Draco asked blankly.</p><p>I planned to spend the entire day with you but she said it was important. I should've told you earlier I just forgot... Would you come along with me? Maybe she'll let me leave sooner if I bring you along. Then we can spend the rest of the day alone together?" Harry asked hopefully. Thankfully, Draco just smiled, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Well I mean, if she said it's important I reckon we'd better go." Draco chuckled. Harry was relieved Draco wasn't upset. "What time did she say?"</p><p>"Midday I think..." Harry replied. Draco looked down at his watch.</p><p>"Ah, well. Noon is in five minutes." Draco informed him. Harry groaned. Time flew by too quick.</p><p>"I'll pay." Draco said, giving him a lopsided smile.</p><p>"No no, I can pay." Harry argued, reaching into his pocket.</p><p>"Not so fast, Potter. Not only was I the one who asked you on this date, but I was the one who brought you to this coffee shop. It's only fitting that <em>I </em>pay. I'm paying." Draco declared, and before Harry could argue, he was already handing coins to the Barista.</p><p>"Come along, Potter. We don't want to be late." Draco smirked, walking back to the door.</p><p>Harry followed after him. The cool air stung his face. Draco was still wearing his scarf, but he didn't mind.</p><p>Draco realized and tried to give Harry his scarf back.</p><p>"No, keep it."</p><p>"Aren't you cold, dumbass?" Draco asked incredulously.</p><p>"Aren't you?"</p><p>Draco crossed his arms. "Fine."</p><p>The Three Broomsticks wasn't too far. They entered, and held eachother's hand as to not get separated in the crowd of people. They found Hermione sitting stiffly in the corner, already holding a Butterbeer, sitting across from a disheveled Rita Skeeter.</p><p>As soon as Draco saw Rita, he tensed up and pulled out his wand.</p><p>"It's <em>her</em>!" Draco's face was red and frustrated. "Why has Granger brought that awful woman here, has she gone mad?"</p><p>"She has blackmail over her." Harry muttered to Draco. "What's she done to you?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing." Draco said sarcastically. His voice was bitter. "She's just written lies about me and my family in the Prophet for years."</p><p>Harry tried to remember reading something about Draco from the Prophet. The articles he was referring to were probably written years ago, he knew Draco was quick to hold grudges.</p><p>"Hermione's probably brought her here for a good reason. And, as I said, we've got blackmail over her. You should probably lower your wand, you don't want to give yourself away." Harry advised. Draco did so reluctantly. He still held a glare as they walked to the table.</p><p>"Oh, hello Harry." Hermione greeted when she saw them. "I didn't expect you so soon."</p><p>Draco snickered, but Harry ignored him.</p><p>"Who's this?" Rita asked, ogling at Draco.</p><p>"Tom." Hermione said quickly. "Tom Baker."</p><p>Rita squinted at them, adjusting her glasses. A sly smile spread across her face as she came to a conclusion.</p><p>"Could it be? Harry Potter has a boyfriend!" Rita exclaimed as she reached into her ugly handbag to grab her quill. "Tell me Harry, when did you figure out you swung towards wizards rather than witches?" She asked urgently, glee in her voice. Draco gave her a cold look, and Harry just stood there dumb-struck and uncomfortable.</p><p>"That's none of your business." Hermione said cooly. "Harry's been with hundreds of witches and wizards. He's not here to be interviewed about his love life." Rita grimmaced and put her quill back into her handbag.</p><p>"So...what exactly am I here for?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I figured that Rita could interview you, about the night you saw V-voldemort return. To get the truth out there." Hermione explained.</p><p>"And have her put false words into his mouth? It'll do no better than what the Daily Prophet has been writing." Draco scoffed.</p><p>"Ah, but Mr. Baker, I've changed my ways." Rita said sweetly. Draco crossed his arms and shook his head in disbelief.</p><p>"She won't write anything that's not the truth. I'll ensure it." Hermione said, directly giving Rita a cold look.</p><p>"Lets get started, shall we?" Rita said gladly, pulling out a note pad.</p><p>Harry recounted Voldemort's return. Cedric's death. He answered the questions she asked. Draco listened intently as well, hearing what actually happened for the first time. It didn't take as long as Harry had expected.</p><p>The article, Hermione told him, was going to be published in the Quibbler.</p><p>"The Quibbler? You have got to be joking. We publish it there and we loose all hope of people believing Harry." Draco shook his head.</p><p>"Do you have any better ideas?" Hermione asked simply, her lips pursed. That quieted Draco.</p><p>After they settled everything, Draco and Harry were quick to hurry off together.</p><p>"Wow, Harry..." Draco said as they were outside of the pub. "I knew terrible stuff happened that night, but I hadn't expected it to be so...so...." He was lost for words for a second. "That sounded absolutely terrible. Fucking epic, but absolutely terrible."</p><p>"Yeah." Harry replied dryly, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>"I'm sorry that happened to you." Draco said quietly.</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Draco took his hands. His fingers were cold and Harry held them tightly.</p><p>"Wanna go see the shrieking shack?" Harry suggested. It wasn't so much the sightseeing, but the fact that it was almost secluded that made Harry want to go see it.</p><p>"Sure." Draco nodded.</p><p>When they got there, they payed no attention to old building. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, bringing him closer. Draco smiled his charming smile at Harry.</p><p>"May I have a kiss?" He asked gentlemanly.</p><p>"Why, of course." Harry kissed him. His heart rate seemed to increase every time they touched.</p><p>They pulled apart when they heard a rustling in the trees behind them. Draco looked suspiciously at the area, before hesitantly looking back at Harry.</p><p>"It was probably a rabbit or something, calm down." Harry chuckled.</p><p>"You're probably right." Draco sighed, a smile playing on his face again.</p><p>. Draco hugged Harry, and they stood there, Draco softly playing with Harry's hair. embracing the warmth, the closeness. Harry didn't want to leave. He didn't want to let go, so he held him closer.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Big Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The faces of the D.A. look excitedly at Harry as he held his wand up.</p><p>"To cast a Patronus, you've gotta think of a really happy memory. " Harry instructed. "It's really advanced magic so if you don't get it it's okay."</p><p>"<em>Expecto Patronum."</em></p><p>A silver stag materialised from the end of the end of his wand, trotting around the room.</p><p>When it was time for everybody to to try, Harry walked around the room and helped them out. Hermione was the first person to produce a corporeal Patronus, a silver otter dancing around the room.</p><p>"That's great, Hermione." Harry praised. Hermione nodded proudly. To the side, Ron was struggling to produce even a whisp. Harry started to walk towards him, but before he could start to help him, Hermione already beat him to the chase.</p><p>Harry walked around more, and he noticed Draco nearly had it. He came up from behind, gently placing his hands on Draco's shoulders.</p><p>"Think of something happier." Harry suggested. Draco closed his eyes, thinking.</p><p>"<em>Expecto Patronum." </em>Draco said clearly. A silver Lion erupted from the end of Draco's wand, it's paws treaded silently on the floor. Bright and warm.</p><p>Pretty soon, the room had a lighthearted feel and everyone was feeling cheery. The few Patronuses people managed to produce pranced around the room.</p><p>But every thing changed in a second. Dobby. The disappearances of the Patronuses. The sudden iceyness of the room. Umbridge knew.</p><p>"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, RUN."</p><p>People ran out the room, sprinting in the halls. Draco was running by his side.</p><p>"Harry I'm supposed to be on her side!" Draco said in a panic. Harry thought quickly.</p><p>"Pretend to capture me, Draco." Harry insisted urgently.</p><p>"I'm not going to do that!" Draco argued.</p><p>"Just do it." Harry pleaded. He couldn't risk Draco's cover being blown. He'd do anything.</p><p>"Don't make me do this." Draco begged.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Harry whispered before speeding up and falling onto the ground in front of Draco</p><p>"Tripping Jinx. Very well done, Draco. 200 points to Slytherin." The malicious voice of Dolores Umbridge cried out behind them. Draco looked at him wide eyed before looking to Umbridge. His demeanour completely changed. He gripped Harry tighter and placed him in a choke hold.</p><p>"Come along, Potter." Draco spat. "You'll soon find out what happens to people who try to sneak around professor Umbridge." There was a smirk on his face.</p><p>"Take him to the entrance of the headmaster's office." She said gleefully, an evil smile on her toad-like face. "And keep him there until I come back."</p><p>"Of course, Professor." Draco nodded. He looked to Harry, and grabbed him roughly, forcing him through the hall. "There's no escaping, Potter."</p><p>Umbridge hurried off to find more students. Once she was out of sight, Draco loosened his grip. He pretended to wrangle Harry, and leaned to his ear.</p><p>"Bloody hell, Potter. What were you thinking?." He whispered frustratedly.</p><p>"I can't let you get caught." Harry murmured.</p><p>"I would've been <em>fine.</em> You're more important. And considering that it's my life on the clock, it doesn't matter if I'm caught."</p><p>" I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you."</p><p>Draco pulled away from his ear, shaking his head in disbelief and frustration.</p><p>They stopped at the stone Gargoyle. Draco pulled back to his ear, pretending to wrestle him again.</p><p>"Listen to me, Harry Potter. Lie. Don't tell her anything. Pretend you're completely ignorant about everything. <em>Lie." </em>Draco whispered urgently. He pulled back and pinned Harry face forward to the wall.</p><p>Umbridge came around the corner seconds later, a wide smile on her face.</p><p>"You've done very well Draco. I'll take Potter from here. Go see if you can find more of them. Students who are out of breath. Check in the Library, the bathrooms." Umbridge directed.</p><p>"With pleasure." Draco smirked at Harry and quickly walked off.</p><p>"Fizzing Whizbee." Umbridge said sweetly, leading Harry to the chaos.</p><p>He did exactly what Draco insisted he do. He lied. And with that, Dumbledore managed to save all their asses. But now Dumbledore was no longer at Hogwarts. That was the price payed. He was gone.</p><p>Harry found himself extremely great full that he'd taken Draco's name off the contract. Had <br/>it been on the list when Umbridge had it in her possession, Draco would be in deep shit.</p><p>"<em>... Fudge will soon wish he'd never dislodged me from Hogwarts, I promise you...</em>" Harry remembered Dumbledore's words. The fierceness in his voice and the madness in his eyes.</p><p>Now that Dumbledore wasn't at Hogwarts, the new Head was Umbridge, according to Educational Decree number Twenty-Eight.</p><p>By morning Draco was assigned part of Umbridge's "Inquisitorial Squad". He bore a silver badge on his chest to prove it.</p><p>Harry was relieved that Umbridge gave no hint of suspicion towards Draco. But he also knew that he'd have to be more careful.</p><p>Now that the Room of Requirement had been discovered, they no longer had a secret meeting place. But thanks to Fred and George, they could manage to find time alone. The twins were determined to cause mayhem for the new Headmistress.</p><p>While Umbridge and Filch were busy dealing with the trouble Fred and George caused, Harry and Draco snuck off to empty classrooms together.</p><p>Sometimes Draco would update Harry on what Umbridge had set in store. Other times they'd just meet up simply to be close to each other. To see eachother without the public facade they put up.</p><p>But their time together always ended too soon, and when they were back in public, Harry was forced to endure the cruel mask Draco was required to wear.</p><p>Harry's dream of the corridor continued. It frustrated Harry. He just wanted to know what was behind that stupid door.</p><p>Things continued to look grim at Hogwarts. Harry's temper shortened and his mood dropped. It didn't help that Harry could tell Draco's state getting worse. His hands were never warm. He grew thinner, his hair shaggier. His face became almost gaunt and shadows fell under his eyes. He was getting weaker.</p><p>It worried Harry and he was filled with dread at the reminder of Draco's certain, nearing future.</p><p>Harry's meetings with Draco soon began to stop after Fred and George's memorable exit. Harry admired the twins, feeling no regret giving them his triwizard winnings. He couldn't help but wish more than anything that he could take of like they had, with Draco by his side. But he knew he needed to stay at Hogwarts. Hogwarts needed him just as much as he needed Hogwarts.</p><p>Together Draco and Harry talked, they were in the Green House together, looking at the plants.</p><p>"So tomorrow is the quidditch game. Gryffindor against Slytherin." Harry said casually. "You nervous?" He asked with a chuckle.</p><p>"Er... actually." Draco looked down. " I'm not on the team anymore... I kinda quit." Draco admitted.</p><p>"Why?" Asked Harry incredulously. Draco was a great seeker.</p><p>"I'm not as... strong as I used to be. I get too exhausted too quickly. I figured it would be better for the team if they found someone else." Draco explained.</p><p>"Oh. That's too bad." Harry looked down. <em>I'm not as strong as I used to be.</em></p><p>"Well I mean, while everyone's at the game would you like to hang out?" Draco asked hopefully.</p><p>"Of course." Harry smiled.</p><p>The day of the Quidditch game, they didn't have a chance to sneak off together before Hagrid pulled Harry, Draco, and Hermione aside in the empty hallway.</p><p>Hagrid had a bloody nose and scratches all over his face.</p><p>"I need to show yeh guys somethin'. Hagrid said lowly. "Yeh can come too if yeh'd like." Hagrid looked to Draco. Draco just looked confused.</p><p>"But Ron's playing!" Hermione argued.</p><p>"Please. Now's the only time. Ev'rybody's lookin' at the match."</p><p>The three of them looked wearily at each other. Harry sighed before they agreed to go. They followed Hagrid out of the castle and they walked towards the Forbidden Forest.</p><p>Draco stopped in his tracks, panic lining his expression.</p><p>"We're going to the Forbidden Forest?! It's Forbidden for a reason you know." Panic made his voice higher.</p><p>"Ah, nothin's gonna hurt yeh. Yer all gonna be a'right."</p><p>"But aren't there werewolves in there?"</p><p>"Does it look like the full moon to you, Draco. In full daylight. In the middle of the month?" Hermione snapped.</p><p>"Fair point..."</p><p>"Don't worry, we've been in the forest loads of times. As long as you're smart about your surroundings you should be fine." Harry reassured.</p><p>"Alright. Fine." Draco huffed. Harry chuckled.</p><p>"C'mon, we'd better ge' a move on." Hagrid called. The three of them followed Hagrid into the forest. As the trees became closer and their surroundings darker, Harry noticed Draco's nervousness increase. He held out his hand. Draco looked warily at Hermione.</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>Draco took Harry's hand. His fingers cold. Harry held tightly, rubbing circled with his thumb on the back of Draco's hand.</p><p>After what seemed like forever, they came across a clearing . Around it, trees were uprooted and branches were strewn everywhere.</p><p>They faced a huge mound of what looked like boulders and earth. Harry's heart raced, wondering what Hagrid had in store. Draco looked terrified as he stared at the mound. He grasped his hand tighter and moved closer to Harry. Hermione looked absolutely shellshocked.</p><p>"You're bloody insane." Draco whispered fiercely to Hagrid. Harry felt like he was missing something important.</p><p>"Why do you have him here?" Draco asked. Him? Harry looked at the mound again, trying to figure out what Draco was seeing.</p><p>There was a large sound. Then he gasped. It was most certainly <em>not </em>a mound.</p><p>"I thought none of them could come?" Hermione gapped.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Draco asked her.</p><p>"Hagrid was gone for a few months for a reason." Harry muttered. Draco looked at Hagrid wearily.</p><p>"Oh." Draco said dryly. " I don't think I want to ask why."</p><p>"Yeh see, he's my brother. Half brother I mean. He didn' really want ter come... but I couldn' jus' leave em there..."</p><p>"He didn't even want to come?" Draco asked faintly.</p><p>"You should have just left him! If he wanted to stay."</p><p>"He's small! The others kep' bullyin' him!" Hagrid cried.</p><p>"Small." Draco repeated. "Yeah, I see... I think me and Harry should head back now... thank you for showing us this... this interesting... giant." Draco started to turn but Harry tugged the sleeve of his robes.</p><p>"Draco, please." Said Harry. "Hagrid's our friend." Draco hesitated before sighing. He faced the giant again.</p><p>"His name 's Grawp." Hagrid said proudly. "He doesn' speak English too well but I've been tryin' yer teach him."</p><p>"You've tied him up." Said Hermione shrilly. Harry noticed the rope tied around Grawp's ankle.</p><p>"Er... that's just a precaution." Hargrid said nervously. "He don' know his own strength, y'see."</p><p>"Goodness." Draco said smally.</p><p>" I'll wake him up ter introduce yeh." Hagrid said. "He's really not bad."</p><p>And before they could interfere, Hagrid walked over and poked the giant with his bow. Draco looked faint as they watched the Giant raise from the ground. Grawp looked down at them and yawned widely. It was loud, like boulders tumbling down a mountain. He was at least 20 ft tall, if Harry had to give an estimate.</p><p>"I've brought a couple friends, Grawp." Hagrid smiled.</p><p>The giant seemed to pay no mind to Hagrid, grabbing at the trees that</p><p>"I wanted ter show yeh 'cause... well by the way things are lookin', I might have ter leave... and I wanted ter ask yeh if maybe yeh can look af'er him? Not feedin' him or nothin'. Jus' as company. And helpin' him with his English? Maybe yeh can bring Ron over too if yeh'd like. Please?" Hagrid asked hopefully.</p><p>Harry and Hermione looked at eachother wearily. Draco just looked at them in disbelief.</p><p>"You're not actually going to agree?" Draco whispered to them. Harry hesitated.</p><p>"What are the chances that Hagrid will actually have to leave?" Harry reasoned.</p><p>"Have you <em>met </em>Umbridge?" Draco argued.</p><p>"Well she fired Trelawney, but she couldn't make her leave." Said Hermione.</p><p>"Okay but the only reason she didn't have to leave was because Dumbledore stopped her. And if you haven't noticed, Dumbledore is no longer here." Draco reminded them.</p><p>"But Hagrid's our friend." Said Harry. Hermione nodded.</p><p>"If you don't want to agree to help him, then you don't have to. But we're going to help Hagrid." Hermione said firmly. Draco gave in.</p><p>"Alright, Alright." Draco huffed. They faced Hagrid again.</p><p>"Sure, Hagrid. We'll do that for you." Hermione smiled.</p><p>Draco looked up warily at Grawp. The giant took a notice to Draco.</p><p>" Hi Grawp." Draco said smally. Then, without warning, Grawp reached out and grabbed Draco in his hand. Draco screeched.</p><p>"Grawp-y, NO!" Hagrid scolded.</p><p>" HOLY SHIT put mE dOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Draco panicked, struggling against Grawp. Grawp simply looked wondrously at Draco.</p><p>"Put Draco down!" Hagrid commanded.</p><p>"Day- co?" The giant asked.</p><p>"Yeah Grawp-y, Draco!" Said Hagrid, pleased.</p><p>"Hagrid!" Cried Hermione. "Make him put Draco down!"</p><p>Hagrid poked him with his bow to get his attention. "NO, PUT HIM DOWN!"</p><p>Grawp looked at Hagrid with what seemed to be a disappointed expression. Then, Grawp proceeded to bend down and gently release Draco from his palm.</p><p>Draco furiously brushed of his robes and ran back to Harry.</p><p>"What the HELL?!" Said Draco, his voice high pitched.</p><p>""Sorry 'bout that. Reckon he was takin an interest in ya. Don' worry though, he wouldn' hurt ya." Hagrid assured.</p><p>"Alright, sure. That makes me feel. A whole lot better." Draco said sarcastically.</p><p>"He's still learnin'..." Hagrid Said apologetically.</p><p>"All of you have gone absolutely mad." Draco muttered. He grasped Harry's hand again, and Hagrid paid no mind. Harry gave Draco an amused smile.</p><p>As they ventured back to the castle, the four of them were silent. Harry, Hermione, and Draco were still trying to process what had happened. <br/>Draco still seemed shaken.</p><p>Hagrid stopped suddenly stopped, motioning for them to be quiet. He slung out his crossbow and aimed towards the trees. There was rustling. Draco squeezed Harry's hand.</p><p>Through the brush walked hooves. A centaur.</p><p>"Bane" Hagrid sighed, lowering his bow.</p><p>"We have warned you time and time again, not to come through our forest, yet you still return?" Bane's tone was fierce and angry. Draco clung to Harry's arm, and whispered into his ear.</p><p>"I told you that this forest was fucking forbidden for a reason." Draco looked at him with frustration and fear.</p><p>"It'll be okay." Harry whispered back. "Hagrid won't let anything happen."</p><p>"You do realize centaurs travel in herds. If they all come attacking us, Hargrid wouldn't be able to save us." Draco said in an angry whisper.</p><p>"Trust me." Harry said lowly , making eyecontact with him. Draco's eyes were wide and fearfull and he hesitated before closing them and gripping Harry tighter.</p><p>"This isn' jus' yer forest." Hagrid argued with a grumble.</p><p>"This is <em>our </em>territory, Hagrid. Do not come back, or next time I won't go so soft on you." Bane looked to Hagrid with rage. He looked at Draco, Harry, and Hermione. "You have brought children here. We do not hurt fawns, but consider this your final warning."</p><p>"C'mon you three." Hagrid rushing them through the forest.</p><p>"Oh, and Hargrid." Bane spoke again. "Let the creature return with his species. He does not belong here. You should not have brought him here." Then he turned back into the trees before Hagrid could reply. </p><p>They treaded quickly through the forest, continuing back to the castle. Once they were out, Draco stopped at the outskirts of the forest, looking at the trees with a sigh. Hermione continued back to the castle, and Hagrid to his hut, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>"You did it." Harry patted Draco on the back.</p><p>"Yeah I did." Draco nodded. "It was fucking terrifying." Harry laughed.</p><p>"That's true."</p><p>Draco looked to Harry with his familiar lopsided smile. His heart rate sped up and he smiled back.</p><p>"I think this adventure was fun, if I'm being honest." Draco told him. "I'd do it again."</p><p>Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sure you <em>totally  </em>would." Harry teased.</p><p>"Only if you were there." Draco chuckled.</p><p>Draco looked back out of the forest. Harry just looked at Draco, a soft smile on his lips.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Daily Prophet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. As he walked, a few students snickered at him. He was used to that, though. Ever since the daily prophet started writing stories about how "crazy" he was.</p><p>He sat next Ron and Hermione. Hermione's expression was nervous and Ron looked uncomfortable.</p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked, already putting toast on his plate.</p><p>"You haven't seen the Prophet yet, have you?" Hermione held the paper in her hand, a weary expression on her face. Harry froze.</p><p>"No... I haven't been looking at the Prophet anymore, all it is anymore is rubbish...why?"</p><p>"Well..." Hermione slid the paper to him. His heart stopped. The front showed a photograph of him in Hogsmeade, kissing Draco in the snow, a view of the shreaking shack in the background. All you could see of Draco was his brown hair and the Gryffindor scarf. But Harry's face was in clear view. Harry remembered the rustling they heard in the trees and he suddenly felt stupid. He looked down to the article, a sense of dread in his stomach.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Harry Potter's Secret Boyfriend?</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the boy who lied. Currently known throughout the Wizarding World for his delusions of Voldemort's "return". Infamous for his madness, he seems to have someone else to share his madness with. Any girls who were still fanning over the boy are in for a huge disappointment as we uncover the source of his insanity...</em>
</p><p>Harry stopped reading. He couldn't bare to go on. He suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. He looked up to the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there. Hermione looked at him sympathetically.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry. " Ron frowned. "Why haven't you told us? Who's the bloke?"</p><p>"It's - no one." Harry said quietly.</p><p>"You know that we're not judging you. The <em>Daily Prophet</em>'s is rubbish anyways. Liking another Wizard isn't bad or even insane." Ron said, patting his shoulder. "I'll jinx any one who tries to mess with you." Ron promised.</p><p>"Thanks." Harry gave a slight smile. He still felt a weight on his chest.</p><p>"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry couldn't help but think that was a stupid question to ask.</p><p>"I'm fine- I just need to step out for a second... I left something in the common room." Harry said and quickly left the great hall.</p><p>He hated the Prophet. It was one thing to have the Prophet printing out fake stories about him.  It was different having such an intimate aspect of his personality being berated, so that he whole wizarding world could see. And this time, there was photographic proof. He couldn't just claim it was a lie. Not that anyone would believe him, even if there wasn't a photo.</p><p>He went to into the boys bathroom, to the sinks. He looked at himself in the mirror, his expression flustered and distressed. He turned on the sink and splashed some water on his face.</p><p>He needed to think clearly about it all. It wasn't really too big of a deal. Everyone already thought he was crazy. At least Draco wasn't exposed. He should just ignore it all and carry on. But the weight in his chest refused to lift.</p><p>He heard the door open behind him. He turned to face a burly Slytherin, a silver badge on his chest. He was part of the Inquisitorial Squad. When he saw Harry a malicious smile spread across his face.</p><p>Harry reached into his back pocket, grabbing his wand, preparing to disarm himself in case anything happened.</p><p>"Harry Potter. I read about you in the Prophet this morning." The Slytherin started walking to Harry. Harry backed up, gripping his wand tighter.</p><p>"You shouldn't be in here." He said. "I might have to report you to Professor Umbridge for trying to hit on every guy who walks in here."</p><p>"I don't want a fight." Harry said firmly.</p><p>"What's that? You're not making sense Potter. You've gone bonkers." The Slytherin roared with laughter. Harry stayed silent.</p><p>"You know what happens to people like you?" The boy asked him stepping forward more. Harry backed up and felt the wall behind him. He took out his wand. The Slytherin took out his own wand at the same time.</p><p>"<em>Expelliarmus</em>." The boy cackled and the wand flew out of his hand before he could disarm himself. He didn't dare move to grab it.</p><p>"People like you are sick. Messed up." The Slytherin sneered. " You get what you deserve."</p><p>
  <em>"Patrificus Totalus."</em>
</p><p>Harry was stiff, unable to move. His eyes were closed. The boy kicked him in the side repeatedly. He felt a cry in his throat but Harry couldn't move. Then the Slytherin kicked him in the nose and blood gushed on his face. He wished he would just pass out so he wouldn't have to be aware of what was happening. It reminded him of Dudley and Uncle Vernon. Then he felt pain in his arm, accompanied by a loud crack. He couldn't breathe through the pain.</p><p>He wasn't sure what was worse. His ribs or his arm. It all felt the same. He found it hard to breathe with the blood spurting out of his nose.</p><p>"What curse should I cast on you now?" The Slytherin asked himself. His voice was husky and deep. "I think the Cruciatus curse would be fitting."</p><p>Harry braced himself for the pain But it never came. He heard the opening of the Bathroom door. He heard spells being blasted back and forth. All he could do was lay there. Once the spells stopped, he heard people yelling. Bangs. Then everything was quiet except for foot steps against the tile floor. He began to regain feeling in his limbs. But he didn't move. He just lay there, with his eyes closed.</p><p>"Fuck, Harry. Fuck fuck fuck." A familiar voice called to him, horrified. Harry couldn't will himself to move, no matter how hard he tried. His brain felt fuzzy. The pain masked everything. And  everything went black.</p><p>...</p><p>He woke up in the hospital wing. He felt sore, but the pain had dissipated. His arm was still in a sling though. He sat up, and reached for his glasses on the table by his bed.</p><p>He realised along with them was a note.</p><p>
  <em>" Harry Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened to you was pretty shitty. The person who did this to you will pay dearly for it, mark my words. I'm glad Weasley found you when he did. Madam Pomfrey always says she could mend bones in a minute. You had a whole lot of broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken nose, according to Granger. But you should be healed by the time you wake up. At least you don't have to drink Skelegrow like in Second Year. Don't let what happened affect you. I know it can hurt more mentally than physically. You have to move through it, alright. Don't show anyone that it affected you. I love you, I'll see you when you wake up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Dm"</em>
</p><p>Weasley? Ron was the one who saved him. Harry felt gratitude towards his best friend. Harry folded the letter up and pocketed it. He wished Draco could be there with him, but he knew why he couldn't.</p><p>Madam Promfrey bustled through the door a second later.</p><p>"Oh good you're up." She came over to him. "Does anything still hurt?" She asked him.</p><p>"Er... my head hurts a bit."</p><p>"Where?"</p><p>"Er...in the front." Harry rubbed his forehead. Madam Pomfrey conjured a cup of water and handed it to him.</p><p>"Drink. You're probably dehydrated" Madam Pomfrey instructed. Harry chugged the cup of water, playing over in his mind what had happened. He gave a shiver that had nothing to do with him being cold.</p><p>"You'll need to stay overnight... something went wrong when healing your arm. I think it may have something to do with what happened in your second year. But, it should be healed by tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said before heading out the door.</p><p>Harry was frustrated with himself. He should've been able to handle <em>one</em> Slytherin. He should've been able to defend himself. But now he had to spend over night at the hospital wing because of a 16 year old boy. He fought Voldemort three times for crying out loud. He didn't know what had happened. Why he'd frozen up like that.</p><p>A few minutes later, the door opened and in came, not Madam Pomfrey, but Ron and Hermione.</p><p>"Harry, you're awake!" Hermione ran to his bedside, Ron by her side.</p><p>"How are you feeling, mate?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Sore." Harry said honestly.</p><p>"That was an absolutely barbaric thing that Slytherin did to you. It was lucky Ron found you there." Said Hermione.</p><p>"Yeah, the bloke tried to hit me with a couple jinxes but I just used the defence spells you taught us. Then I jinxed him and he dropped his wand so I just punched him in the face. Then I ended up knocking him out cold." Ron said proudly.</p><p>"Thanks, Ron." Harry grinned.</p><p>"I told you I'd jinx anyone who tried to mess with you." Ron reminded. "Anyways I owe you one. You saved my dad."</p><p>"We're just glad you're alright." Hermione told him. "Also Harry, we brought your things for you... you left them at the table during breakfast.' Hermione set his bag down by his bed. Harry thanked her. Then he hesitated.</p><p>"Draco..?"</p><p>"Oh yeah he's pissed off." Ron informed him. "Absolutely livid. I reckon the bloke who did that is gonna feel sorry after Malfoy gets to him."</p><p>Harry nodded. He knew that Draco would probably react like that.</p><p>"Is it true that the guy did that to you because of what the Prophet said about you?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Harry said quietly. Ron turned red from anger.</p><p>"That's so messed up! Why would people even care if you have a boyfriend? It's not like you're forcing<em> them </em>to have a boyfriend. Literally your personal life has nothing to do with them!" Ron ranted. "Why are people getting so upset about another person's love life?"</p><p>Harry shrugged.</p><p>"This really isn't good." Hermione said.</p><p>"Yeah. No shit, Hermione."</p><p>"No, I mean that guy might be just the start. Do you even realise how many people read the <em>Prophet</em>? You're not safe Harry."</p><p>"When am I ever safe?" Asked Harry.</p><p>"You're less safe." Hermione said, annoyed. "You know what I meant"</p><p>"You should probably shouldn't go anywhere alone." Ron advised. "I know you have wicked defence skills but, I mean, look what happened today."</p><p>"Ron's right." Hermione agreed. Harry sighed.</p><p>"So, who <em>was </em>that you were kissing in the picture?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Er..." Harry looked to Hermione warily. Hermione glared at Ron.</p><p>"What, I'm just curious! He's a Gryffindor, I can tell by his scarf. Could you at least tell me what year he's in?" Ron asked. Harry wasn't sure whether or not to tell him about Draco. He looked at Hermione for help. She nodded.</p><p>"Well Ron... it's a long story. He's not a Gryffindor... he was just wearing my scarf. And his hair was a different colour than usual. I- I'm dating Draco." Harry told him, looking around to make sure no one heard. The room was empty so of course no one heard.</p><p>Ron's face was shocked, confused, and unsure at the same time.</p><p>"That's- that's rad." Ron said, struggling to word it. "I mean, he's mellowed our recently... I guess he has changed a bit... it's not too different from you being best friends... I never expected... but- I totally support you." Ron finished firmly, giving him a sure smile.</p><p>"Thank you, Ron." Harry said genuinely. "For everything. For the support. And especially for helping me out with that Slytherin. You're a really great friend, you know."</p><p>"Ah, it was nothing." Ron brushed it off. "That's what friends do y'know. Help each other out."</p><p>...</p><p>Harry planned for a lonely night in the hospital wing. At least he wasn't in pain the entire time like in second year. But Harry couldn't find himself falling asleep.</p><p>He just reread the letter Draco had left.</p><p>
  <em>"The person who did this to you will pay dearly for it, mark my words"</em>
</p><p>But did he really want that? Harry foresaw just an endless cycle of hurt. The Slytherin was wrong to do that to him. But was it any better to seek revenge? Instead of anger, he felt pity for the boy. He realised the Slytherin was probably hurting in his heart and in his soul. Sometimes the most insecure and broken people are the meanest.</p><p>But taking it out on other people was not the answer.</p><p>The door creaked open, startling Harry. Draco was at the threshold. His eyes had  a hurt and frustrated look.</p><p>"Harry." Draco whispered, walking quietly to him.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Harry asked him, surprised.</p><p>"I couldn't stay away. I had to see you." Draco told him.</p><p>"What if you get caught?"</p><p>"I don't care." Draco smiled. "I figured you'd be sleeping by now. I thought I'd have to wake you up."</p><p>"I couldn't fall asleep." Said Harry, running his fingers frustratedly through his hair.</p><p>"That's understandable. Neither could I." Draco muttered. " How are you doing? Don't say fine. I know you're not."</p><p>Harry hesitated. "I'm frustrated at myself." Harry admitted. "I should've been able to defend myself."</p><p>"Harry,that's a stupid thing to be frustrated about. Out of all things." Draco said.</p><p>"I suppose it probably is." Harry sighed.</p><p>Draco hopped into Harry's bed and sat cross legged  at the end, facing Harry.</p><p>"You. Are the bravest person I've met. And a fucking great wizard. We all have are weaknesses Harry. Don't let one fall cloud every thing else." Draco told him seriously. Then he grinned. "I love you."</p><p>Harry smiled back. "I love you too."</p><p>"Do you think something like this will happen again?" Harry asked. "That someone will try to attack me because of that article?"</p><p>Draco frowned.</p><p>"I won't let anyone do that to you again...But... you should raise your guard up. It's very possible that someone may try."</p><p>They were silent for a few seconds before Harry spoke.</p><p>"I know that you... want to get revenge on the person who did this. I know you want to make them pay for it. But you shouldn't."</p><p>"But,Harry, he hurt you." Draco said</p><p>""Revenge will only make things worse." Harry told him.  Draco paused.</p><p>"You're so kind Harry." Draco said quietly. "He doesn't deserve your kindness."</p><p>"Maybe he doesn't know kindness. Maybe that's why he did that." Harry said. Draco was lost for words. He just sat there and thought for a moment.</p><p>"I never really took that into consideration."</p><p>"People never really do."</p><p>"They should." Draco said quietly. He hesitated. "For the first 11 years of your life, you weren't shown any kindness. Yet, you're still- wonderful. Your still selfless. Considerate. Maybe it's not the lack of kindness but the lack of  willingness to grow and learn."</p><p>"Hm. Maybe."</p><p>"I love you." Draco said softly.</p><p>" I love you more."</p><p>Draco scowled.</p><p>"Impossible. Take that back."</p><p>"Nah." Harry smiled. "I love you most."</p><p>"Shh. That's a lie."</p><p>"Nah."</p><p>"You're an asshole." Draco pouted. Harry laughed.</p><p>"Fine fine. We love each other the same amount."</p><p>"I can live with that compromise." Draco grinned.</p><p>They heard a sudden shuffling. They froze before Draco quickly rolled of the bed, flat on the floor. the Harry pretended to be asleep. Madam Pomfrey opened the door, and suspiciously looked around. Draco was out of sight and completely silent. She hesitantly walked back. They waited a solid five minutes before daring to move. Once they were sure she had gone back Draco sat up again.</p><p>"You should head back to your common room...You'll get caught."</p><p>"I know. Can I kiss you before I go?" Draco asked hopefully in a soft whisper.</p><p>"Most definitely."</p><p>Draco leaned and pressed his mouth to his for a moment. Harry wished he didn't have to go. Then he remembered something. He reached over to his bag, which was difficult when one of his arms was in a sling.</p><p>"Here. Take this for tonight. So you don't get caught in the halls after curfew." Harry said, handing Draco his Invisibility Cloak.</p><p>"No, Harry that's yours. You might need it. I got myself here, I'll manage." Draco chuckled.</p><p>"You should take it anyways. You'll need it more than I will tonight. I'm bedridden." Harry put the silky fabric into Draco's hands.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry." Draco said, handling the cloak carefully. "I'll be sure to give it back as soon as I can."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>"Goodbye." Harry said reluctantly,but Draco shook his head.</p><p>"No goodbyes. I never want to say goodbye to you." Draco told him.</p><p>"Goodnight?"</p><p>"Goodnight." Draco nodded, a soft smile on his face. Draco turned away, silently treading to the door. Before he crossed the threshold, he gave Harry a small wave and a charming smile. Then he wrapped the cloak around himself and disappeared from view.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Harry, Ron, and Hermione traveled to Hagrid's hut, which was now empty, for Hagrid was on the run. When they entered they were greeted with slobbery licks from Fang, Hagrid's dog. In the kitchen a bag of dog food was knocked over, and dog food was scattered everywhere.</p><p>"At least we know he's getting fed." Ron shrugged.</p><p>Hermione pointed her wand to the mess, and muttered a few unfamiliar spells. The mess was cleaned up and the bag turned back up. His bowl was filled with food.</p><p>"There. Now, whenever he runs out, the bowl will refill, as long as there's enough food in the bag." Hermione said. Ron looked at her amazed.</p><p>"Where'd you learn to do that?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Hogwarts, a History. It's the same spell they use in the Great Hall." Hermione informed him.</p><p>"Oh. Of course."</p><p>The three of them sat down at Hagrid's table. Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly.</p><p>"So what were you going to tell us?" Ron asked.</p><p>Before Harry could say anything, the door slung open but there was no one there. Draco appeared, uncovering himself from under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.</p><p>"If this is about that bloody giant," Draco yelled, "I swear to god-!"</p><p>"It's not about the giant." Harry said grimly. Draco hesitated, a frown forming on his face.</p><p>"Alright..." Draco walked over and sat in the last empty seat.</p><p>"Why'd you bring us all the way down here?" Ron asked Harry.</p><p>"It's the safest place I could think of to talk." Harry explained.</p><p>"What's happened?" Draco asked. Harry thought about how to recount his vision.</p><p>"Well...Voldemort's got Sirius. I saw it." Ron's eyes widened but Hermione looked unsure. Draco just looked plainly confused.</p><p>"Sirius Black? The escaped convict?" Draco asked. Harry realized he had yet to explain to Draco about his godfather.</p><p>"Long story short, Sirius was framed by Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew had faked his own death. Sirius is my godfather." Harry summarized. "It's a long story, I'll explain more in detail later."</p><p>Draco nodded unsurely.</p><p>"So...we like Sirius Black?" Draco asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Yeah." Harry nodded.</p><p>"Harry. How can you be sure Voldemort has Sirius?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"I saw it. Like I did with Ron's dad. Voldemort was torturing Sirius in the Department of Mysteries." Harry explained.</p><p>"Dumbledore wanted you to clear your mind for a reason!" Said Hermione shrilly. "You shouldn't be letting him in your head. It could be a trap!"</p><p>"He's being tortured as we talk, Hermione. No one from the Order is left at Hogwarts. We need to help him!"</p><p>"What are you saying?" Draco asked him.</p><p>"We need to go to the ministry ourselves."</p><p>"Harry... don't you think you have a bit of a.. saving people thing?" Hermione asked smally. Draco snorted. The three of them glared at Draco.</p><p>"Well, It's true." Draco pointed out. Harry raised an eyebrown and Hermione kept her stare. "My apologies, though. Continue." Draco added.</p><p>"A saving people thing?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Ron's Dad, Ginny, Cedric, Sirius..." Harry was becoming frustrated. "Are you saying that it's bad to try and help people? To save their life?"</p><p>"No, Harry. But, you can't deny that you're always try and be the hero. You're selfless. And Voldemort knows that. He could be trying to use that to his advantage." Hermione warned.</p><p>"So you're saying we should just sit here while Sirius gets killed-"</p><p>"We don't know if he's actually there, that's my point!" Hermione yelled. She paused, collecting herself. "If you can prove that Sirius isn't at Grimmuald Place, then I swear I'll help you. I'll go to the Ministry with you. I swear." Hermione promised.</p><p>"How do you expect to figure out if he's actually there or not?" Ron asked. Harry thought for a second before he had an idea.</p><p>"Fireplace." Said Harry.</p><p>"They're all being watched, though." Draco pointed out.</p><p>"Not Umbridge's."</p><p>...</p><p>In no time, Harry had already devised a plan with Ron, Hermione, Draco.</p><p>"Are you sure this is the wisest plan?" Draco asked hesitantly.</p><p>"It's the only plan." Harry pointed out.</p><p>"Fair point..."</p><p>Ron would head off to start a diversion. Draco would go report it to Umbridge. Hermione would work to keep guard of the office while Harry spoke in the fireplace. Harry would use the knife Sirius had given him to unlock the door.</p><p>"Well have to be quick..." Hermione warned nervously.</p><p>The plan followed through. Harry attempted to contact Sirius. But instead he found Kreature, who confirmed Harry's suspicion. Sirius was at the Ministry.</p><p>But before Harry could leave the fireplace, he felt something grab his hair, forcefully pulling him out of the fire. He faced Umbridge, a wide, malicious smile on her face.</p><p>Draco walked into the Office, clutching Hermione. Behind him came the burly Slytherin Harry had faced in the bathroom, clutching Ron. The slytherin's jaw was bruised and his eye blackened. Someone that made him seem even more threatening to Harry.</p><p>Umbridge took their wands from them, and set them on her desk. She questioned Harry and he refused to say anything.</p><p>Snape stepped in. Umbridge demanded vertasium from him. Snape claimed he had no more in stock. Harry realised he had been stupid. Snape was a part of the Order.</p><p>"He's got padfoot!" Harry had yelled. "He's got padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"</p><p>Snape has made no sign of recognition. When he left, Umbridge was becoming desperate to get answers out of Harry. To the point where she threatened him with the Cruciatus Curse.</p><p>He noticed Draco tense up. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She cried out for him to just tell the truth. But he soon figured out what she was doing. She was leading Umbridge to the forest.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like back up?" Draco had asked Umbridge before they left the office. "In case one of them tries anything?"</p><p>"They haven't even got wands." Umbridge sneered. "Stay here and help Basil make sure that <em>he </em>doesn't get away." Umbridge pointed a stubby finger at Ron, who was still struggling against the Slytherin. Basil was his name. Knowing the Sltherin's name didn't make Harry feel any different towards him. He was still the Slytherin that attacked him.</p><p>When they ventured to the forest, Hermione brought Umbridge into deep shit. Centaurs. And they themselves were saved by Grawp.</p><p>When they travelled back, leaving Umbridge behind with the centaurs, they were greeted by Ron and Draco.</p><p>"How'd you get away?" Harry asked them.</p><p>"Come on Harry, do you really have that little faith in us? Two against one. And I caught him by surprise." Draco told him.</p><p>"We've got your wands." Ron said, holding them out for them to grab.</p><p>"But when Basil wakes up your cover will be blown!" Harry said suddenly to Draco.</p><p>"Do you really think I'd leave without obliviating him first? Honestly, Potter." Draco shook his head. "Anyways, my cover'll be blown tonight anyways, considering I'm going to the ministry with you."</p><p>"Hold on. No." Harry said, processing what Draco was saying. " you can't go to the ministry with us! You'll get hurt-Voldemort- what if something happens to you?" Harry's words came out anxious and panicked.</p><p>"How many times do I have to say it? I've already got it set out for me. It doesn't matter what happens to me." Harry took in Draco's words but he wouldn't give in that easily.</p><p>"I really should just go alone... I don't want you guys getting hurt." Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione as well.</p><p>"No, Harry! I swore I'd go and help you and that's what I'm going to do!" Hermione said firmly.</p><p>"Do you have a death wish?" Draco asked incredulously. "Because if you go alone, you will die. And I can't let that happen."</p><p>"Any ways, Harry, we're Dumbledore's Army. We're going to fight for him. We're going to fight for Sirius." Ron added.</p><p>Harry tried to argue against them, but Draco made eye contact with him, worry in his eyes.</p><p>"Please, Harry." Draco said quietly. "I can't stand not knowing."</p><p>Harry looked at the three of them. There was no arguing against them. One against three was a hopeless battle.</p><p>"Alright. Fine." Harry sighed reluctantly.</p><p>"Great I get to join you on this saving people thing." Said Draco. Harry rolled his eyes and Draco snickered.</p><p>"How'r we supposed to get to the ministry?" Ron asked. Harry realised he didn't have a plan. He didn't think he'd get this far.</p><p>"Er..."</p><p>"Oh, great going Potter. You suggest we go to the ministry. But you don't even have a plan?" Draco said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Why don't we use our broom sticks?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Oh yes. So Harry and Granger can ride the <em>air.</em> They don't have brooms, Weasley." Draco pointed out.</p><p>Ron glared at him.</p><p>"We could use the Floo Network." Hermione said suddenly. "Umbridge's fireplace is connected. She hasn't been gone for long we could get through before anyone realises. Her fireplace isn't monitored either."</p><p>"That's- actually a really good idea." Draco looked with surprised. "Why didn't I think of that?"</p><p>"We better hurry now then." Harry advised. "Basil is still there."  Draco cursed.</p><p>"That scumbag. I forgot about him. He's knocked unconscious... I obliviated him but I'm not sure how strong it was. If he wakes up..."</p><p>"Then let's GO!" Ron yelled, already heading back to the castle.</p><p>The four of them rushed to the office. When they arrived, Basil had just begun to stir.</p><p>"What the...?" The Slytherin began when he saw the four of them.</p><p>"Stupify!" Ron and Draco yelled in sync, and then slytherin was blasted backwards in his chair, slumped back into unconsciousness.</p><p>"Is he...is he still alive?" Hermione squeaked.</p><p>"Ah, he'll be fine." Draco shrugged, and looked to the fireplace.</p><p>"Who's going to  volunteer to go first?" Draco asked, grabbing the jar of flew powder and holding it out.</p><p>"Why don't you go first?" Ron snorted. Harry elbowed him in the ribs, and Ron hit him back in protest.</p><p>"Fine, <em>Weasley</em>. I will." Draco handed Ron the jar. Harry was suddenly filled with anxiety.</p><p>"Wait, what?" Ron asked surprised.</p><p>"I <em>said </em>I'd go first. I'll use the Sickle to warn you if it's okay to travel this way. No means that something terrible has gone wrong. Yes will mean you can go through and everything is alright. If I don't reply in 10 minutes it also means that something terrible has gone wrong." Draco said, holding up the silver coin.</p><p>"No- I should go-"  Harry began.</p><p>"Enough heroics, love. Don't be ridiculous. I'll see you guys there." Draco nodded, and before Harry could stop him Draco took a quick pinch of powder.</p><p>"Ministry Of Magic."</p><p>And he disappeared in the flames. Love. He had called Harry Love in front of Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione hadn't even seemed to bat an eye. Harry felt pride for Draco that moment. Going first. Taking new steps. But he also felt nervous. If something were to happen to Draco...</p><p>Harry felt the burn of his own sickle in his pocket. Engraved in the side of it was the word 'yes.' Harry gave a breath of relief.</p><p>"We can go." Harry told Ron and Hermione. Hermione stepped up next. And then Harry followed after her.</p><p>He felt the sickening spin, and he closed his eyes. He landed on the floor of the Ministry of Magic, facing the golden statue. He was covered in soot and his glasses were crooked.</p><p>"That was graceful." Draco snorted, looking down at him with amusement. Draco held out his hand to help Harry up. Harry took it.</p><p>"Here, let me fix you up." Draco said, his wand out. When Harry was soot free and his glasses were no longer crooked, Draco ruffled Harry's hair.</p><p>"Thanks." Harry said, flustered.</p><p>Ron appeared through the fire next, looking dizzy.</p><p>"So where to next?" Draco asked.</p><p>"Er... this way." Harry muttered, recounting in his head his visit with Mr. Weasley for the hearing, and the corridor from his visions.</p><p>They reached the door that Harry had longed to open ever since it had  first appeared in his dreams months ago. He took the knife that Sirius had given to him, and used it to unlock the door.</p><p>Through it was  a circular room full of doors. Once all four of them had crossed the threshold and closed the door behind them, the room began to spin around them. Harry did not remember this in his vision of Sirius.</p><p>"Which one is it?" Ron asked. Harry hesitated.</p><p>"Well inside there was shelves full of orbs. The entire room was full of them." Harry told him.</p><p>"I suppose we're just going to have to check every door and see if we can find it." Draco said quietly, opening the door closest to them. They entered hesitantly. It was not the room Harry saw in his vision. In the centre there was a tall veil.</p><p>Harry slowly walked over to it. He could hear voices behind it. Unaudiable, but there.</p><p>"Do you hear that?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Hear what?" Ron asked. Harry signaled to the veil.</p><p>"Harry, we don't hear anything." Hermione said, concerned. Draco rest his hand on Harry's shoulder gently.</p><p>"I hear them too, Harry." Draco whispered to him softly. Sadly. "We need to leave this room. It'll do us no good to stay here. This isn't where your godfather is."</p><p>Harry hesitated, staring at the arc. They were calling to him. But he heard Draco's voice over them.</p><p>"Come on Harry. " Draco pleaded to him. Harry took his hand as Draco lead them out of the room. Before they closed the door, Hermione  marked the door, a red slash across it.</p><p>The room span around again. The red slash stayed on the door, identifying it.</p><p>They tried several other doors. There were so many doors. Each of the rooms had doors of their own. Doors rotating around them, slashes making a circle of red as they span. Harry became frustrated and anxious. What if it was too late for Sirius? Harry shivered and brushed the thought from his mind.</p><p>But then, they found it. The room was bright, glass twinkling around them.  Tall shelves filling up the large space. Rows and Rows.. their footsteps echoed through the room. They were silent, their wands held out in front of them.</p><p>"Do you know what isle he's supposed to be at?" Ron asked in a whisper.</p><p>"93." Harry replied. They walked carefully. Silently.</p><p>81...82....</p><p>Harry became uneasy. If Sirius was here shouldn't Harry be able to hear him? Unless...</p><p>90...91.... almost there. Harry grasped Draco's hand. 92... Harry held his breath.</p><p>Isle 93 was empty. Harry felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had been so sure he would've found his godfather here. Where was Sirius? The four of them looked around the isle.</p><p>"Hey Harry." Said Ron, looking at the shelves. "This one has your name on it." Harry went over and looked at the glass orb Ron was referring to. He picked it up. It was warm.</p><p>"Harry I don't think you should pick that up." Draco muttered uneasily.</p><p>"No, Potter. Hand it to me." A cold, angry voice pierced from the silence, startling them all. He looked up to face the livid face of Lucius Malfoy.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No." Harry whispered. Lucius was accompanied by Bellatrix Lestrange. More Death Eaters puddles behind them.</p><p>Lucius looked to his son. Draco reached out for Harry's hand again. Harry grasped it. Draco was shaking.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Lucius looked down to his son, a seething look on his face.</p><p>"I'm with Potter." Draco said firmly. Along with the anger, disappointment flooded Lucius' expression. And a hint of fear glowing in his cold eyes.</p><p>A Death Eater cackled behind the threatening man. "Another traitor in the family, Lucius? Must be bad blood."  There were a couple of chuckles.</p><p>Lucius turned swiftly. "Crucio." He bellowed. The death eater writhed in pain, his screams filling the air. While the Death Eaters were faced the other direction, Harry slipped the orb to Draco. Draco slipped it carefully in his pocket. Several wands shot up at Lucius, but the man ignored them. He looked at Draco.</p><p>"My son. Don't be ridiculous. Come with me. You will be rewarded for bringing Potter along. Come stand with me." Lucius held his hand out to his son.</p><p>"The only person I'll stand with is Potter." Malfoy spat before raising his wand to his father. Draco cast a stunning curse.</p><p>"RUN." Harry bellowed, and the four of them sprinted in zig zags out of the isle, dodging spells being sent their direction.</p><p>"No!" Bellatrix cried out. " We need to protect the Prophecy! We mustn't hurt Potter until we have it!"</p><p>That didn't stop the jets of light being hurled towards them.</p><p>Harry heard a crash behind him. Hermione has toppled an entire shelf of the orbs onto the oncoming Death Eaters. Glass exploded everywhere, tiny shards hitting Harry's back.</p><p>Draco and Ron soon caught onto what Hermione was doing. And the surfacing Death Eaters were hit with smashed orbs from every direction, as the four of them brought down the shelves.</p><p>Harry ran further. He was almost to the door. But Draco suddenly collapsed. His ankle. Draco motioned for Harry to go.</p><p>"No- you need to go, Harry. Leave me behind- I'll be fine." Draco said desperately, out of breath.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you behind, they'll kill you!" Harry cried out.</p><p>"No, I can't walk- I'll only hold you up- take it and leave me behind!" Draco said, reaching in his robes for the orb.</p><p>"Oh, like hell." Harry said, pushing the orb back into Draco's pocket. He slung Draco's arm over his shoulder, heaving him up.</p><p>"You're a bloody idiot, let me go I'll only slow you down."</p><p>"Too late for that, we're already going." Said Harry. They hurried to the open door.</p><p>Behind them, a manic voice sang out.</p><p>"Wee Draco's been a naughty boy." Bellatrix was right behind them. Blood trailed down her gaunt face, glass shards cut gashes in her arms and dress. " We can't have another traitor in the family. Oh no, the dark lord wouldn't like that."</p><p>Harry tried to hold him back but Draco pushed Harry away, knocking him to the ground. Draco limped painfully, but face full of furry to the mad woman. He pointed his wand at her.</p><p>"What do you think you're going to do about it?" Draco challenged. "You wouldn't dare do anything. "</p><p>"Wittle Dwaco thinks I won't hurt him?" Bellatrix taunted. "you're wrong. Aunty Bella will kill you. Ill tell wittle Dwaco's mummy and daddy you were killed - fighting against wee Potter. There will be no more dishonour upon our family!"</p><p>Draco didn't back away from her. He simply smirked and held up the glass orb.</p><p>"And risk loosing this?"</p><p>Her sunken eyes widened with shock.</p><p>" The Prophecy." Bellatrix whispered. Her expression became desperate. "Give it here, Draco, you silly little boy." She tried to come closer to him, to grab it.</p><p>"Stay away from me or I'll smash it." Draco sneered. "The Dark Lord wouldn't like that now, would he."</p><p>Anger coloured Bellatrix's face. And then a reckless look played into her eyes. She raised her wand at Draco.</p><p>"<em>Avada k-</em>"</p><p>"Stay away from my son!" Roared Lucius behind her. His robes were tattered from the glass. His eye was beginning to blacken, and his long blond hair was matted. Lucius shoved Bellatrix forcefully out of the way.</p><p>"He betrayed us!" Bellatrix screamed. Lucius' expression was cold.</p><p>"I'll take care of the boy from here. You're careless. You nearly risked us the prophecy, you bitch." </p><p>He turned to Draco.</p><p>"My son. Hand me the Prophecy, and there will be no repercussions for your behaviour tonight. If you give me the Prophecy, you will be rewarded. Your betrayal will be forgotten."</p><p>"Oh, But, you see. I'm no longer like you, Father." Draco pocketed the Prophecy again. "I no longer look up to you. I'm done being a coward."</p><p>"How <em>dare</em> you-" Lucius started.</p><p>"Oh, I dare."</p><p>Bellatrix shot a spell at him. In his attempt to dodge it, he collapsed to the floor.</p><p>"No! The Prophecy!" Lucius cried in anger.</p><p>"RUN, HARRY!" Draco gasped. Instead of the door, Harry ran to Draco and took him into his arms, carrying him out the door.</p><p>Harry went through a door they'd already marked, and set Draco down, kneeling beside him. They were the only ones there.</p><p>"You've been so brave." Harry said to him, Draco held Harry's hand, grasping it tightly, his fingers still cold.</p><p>"You have to take the Prophecy." Draco said, reaching into his pocket with his other hand. He handed Harry the warm orb. "You can't let them have it. This is the only thing that will stop them from harming you."  Harry pocketed the orb.</p><p>"I'm not leaving you here."</p><p>"You're an idiot for that."</p><p>"Nah." Harry gave a small smile. "You'd do the same for me."</p><p>"Ah, Potter. You know me so well. I would. But that's different."</p><p>"Is it really?"</p><p>Draco hesitated. Just then the door to the room  opened, and Harry hopped up with his wand, guarding Draco.</p><p>The first face Harry saw was Sirius'. He felt surprise. But he also felt remorse. He shouldn't be here. This was Harry's fault. Had he been more thorough, like Hermione suggested, they wouldn't be here.</p><p>Followed by Sirius came Professor Lupin, along with Bellatrix chasing after him, a wild look in her eyes.</p><p>"I've got your back, Sirius yelled. Curses were sent flying in his directions as Bellatrix screamed them madly.</p><p>Sirius dodged them and retaliated. Draco held up his wand as he sat on the ground.</p><p>"<em>Stupefy</em>!" Draco yelled. The spell hit Bellatrix square in the chest and she fell over. When her head hit the floor she fell unconscious.</p><p>"Nice one!" Sirius said, eyeing Draco with surprise. Sirius ran over to Draco.</p><p>"I'm going to heal your ankle , Alright." Sirius muttered to him. "I might be a little bit rusty on healing magic..." Draco gulped. Harry remembered what Lockhart did his second year to Harry's arm.</p><p>Sirius muttered the spell. The bones in Draco's ankle cracked.</p><p>"Does it hurt still?"</p><p>"No." Draco replied, getting back to his feet. "Thank you." He said graciously.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>"We can't let our guard down, there's more coming." Lupin called over to them.</p><p>Sure enough, more Death Eaters spilled into the room. Jets of green and red light flashed all around the room.</p><p>A Death Eater shot at Draco but Harry shielded him. A duel began between Harry and the Death Eater, who shot spells at Harry almost quicker than Harry could block them.</p><p>A curse hit Harry directly in he chest and he couldn't help but scream from the blinding pain. His whole body gave out and he couldn't help but scream. He was no longer in control of his body, he writhed around. Spots in his vision. This is what the Cruciatus Curse felt like.</p><p>"<em>EXPELLIARMUS</em>!" He heard a familiar voice cry out. The pain subsided and Harry hastily lifted himself off the ground. Draco was there, fuming. He shot spells at the Death Eater like lightning, and the man was soon immobilised on the ground.But Draco kept going.</p><p>"Draco- stop." Said Harry. The Death Eater now has boils sprouting on his face.</p><p>"He hurt you." Draco growled.</p><p>"You've done enough to him, focus on the others."</p><p>He looked around the room. Tonks  was there too now, dueling with Lucius. Mad-eye, Kingsley. The members of the Order were all there, fuelling with different Death Eaters. All the Death Eaters were aiming to kill.</p><p>Harry stunned several of them, but they seemed to keep popping up. <br/>Draco escaped to another room, narrowly dodging the green spells of light, making Harry's heart race. Then he realised Bellatrix  was no where to be seen anymore. But he had no time to linger on that, for another Death Eater had cornered up on him.</p><p>Harry dueled with the Death Eater. Spells were shot in every direction. Finally Harry was able to stun him, after the Death Eater's spell came dangerously close to his head.</p><p>He escaped the room, and was back once more in the circle of doors. He took the Prophecy out of his pocket. Then he heard yelling.</p><p>"Harry! Harry!" He heard from the distance. One of the doors that were opened. He ran to the calls. When he got closer he recognised the voice and Harry's heart lept.</p><p>He was back in the room with the veil, but the voices could not be heard beyond the yelling.</p><p>On the floor, in front of the veil, was Draco, thrashing. A Death Eater cackled as he kept his wand on Draco pointed to Draco. In shock, Harry dropped the Prophecy in his hands, the glass crashing to the ground. The Death Eater looked up at him, anger and shock flooding his expression. Wisps of air came up from the smashed orb, but Harry could not make out any words above Draco's screams.</p><p>"Don't hurt him! Don't hurt Harry! Please not Harry!" He yelled. Draco seemed like he was disconnected from everything around him, in a trans. Like he was trapped in his own mind, caught in an ever living nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.</p><p>Harry quickly disarmed the Death Eater, sending him flying to the wall. A look of shock froze on the Death Eater's face before he dropped like a rag doll to the ground, unconscious.</p><p>But Draco still wasn't waking up. His eyes were open but he wasn't seeing what Harry saw. He was still yelling. Harry ran to his side, feeling helpless. He felt desperate, he called for help.</p><p>Sirius ran into the room, a large gash on his forehead. Blood was dripping down his face. He looked at Draco with worry, and pointed his wand at him, deeply concentrating. He muttered a few spells and a few minutes later, Draco stopped thrashing. He just lay there unconscious. Harry looked at Sirius in panic.</p><p>"Just give it a moment..." Sirius muttered, looking down at Draco with concern.</p><p>Draco started to stir and Harry closed his eyes in relief. He helped Draco up to his feet. Draco looked shaken, yet determined.</p><p>"It's alright Harry- it'll be alright." Sirius said in relief. Harry stood up and gave his godfather a quick hug of  gratitude.</p><p>"Thank you." Harry said, out of breath.</p><p>But then a high pitched cackle rang through the air, the haunting voice of the mad woman. Before Harry had time to process what was going on, a flash of green light passed through the air.</p><p>"HARRY, NO!" He heard Sirius cry. Harry fell to the ground and everything went black.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Deception</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry awoke to a Golden light. His eyes focused. He recognised it as the fountain at the Ministry of Magic. But it was blurry. Where were his glasses?</p><p>He grabbed around him until he found them. The lenses were scratched and the frames badly bent.</p><p>"<em>Reparo</em>." He muttered, pointing his wand at them, and he put them on. He looked around. His heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Draco was across the room, knelt down, looking at Harry with panic in his eyes. Harry ran over to him.</p><p>"You're awake, Harry." Draco gave a smile of relief.</p><p>"What happened?" Harry asked. Draco gave him a pained expression. Harry's heart dropped.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Draco whispered. Harry felt panic rise in his throat. </p><p>"What happened?" Harry repeated, dreading the answer.</p><p>"Your godfather. He pushed you out of the way when - when she-she cast the curse. He took the blow himself. He fell through the veil. Your godfather is dead, Harry."</p><p>Harry was frozen. Time seemed to have stopped. Pain went through Harry like a knife in his heart.</p><p>"No- no. He can't be-" Tears started to spill from his eyes. "He <em>couldn't</em> have-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry. I wish I could've done something."</p><p>"Who did it?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer. <em>Her</em>. The cackling laugh. "Who cast the curse?"</p><p>Draco didn't reply.</p><p>"Who?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"Bellatrix Lestrange." Draco replied quietly. Harry felt fury raise up in him like a pot boiling over.</p><p>"Where is she?" Harry felt his voice shake. "WHERE IS SHE? I'LL KILL HER. I'LL<em> KILL</em> HER!"</p><p>"You can't go after her now. She's far from here" Draco said calmly.</p><p>"I'll kill her." He said again, his voice cracking.</p><p>"No, Harry." Draco put a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at his surroundings again.</p><p>"Why am I here?" Harry asked suddenly.</p><p>"Dumbledore brought you..." Dumbledore? He was there. Harry expected to feel relief at this news. But it did not come.</p><p>"Where is he now?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Helping your friends." Ron and Hermione. He hasn't  even seen them  after the Prophecy room. Harry looked at Draco with a sad expression in his eyes, tears raining down his cheeks.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Harry." Draco repeated.</p><p>"It's not your fault- don't apologise. It's my fault." Harry muttered bitterly.</p><p>"I'm just glad you're okay. " Draco muttered.</p><p>They were an inch apart. Harry avoided eye contact with him. Draco leaned in and pressed his mouth to Harry's lips. Something felt wrong.</p><p>"Has - has something else happened?" Harry asked him. Draco bowed his head.</p><p>"Harry. He's after me. The Dark Lord. He's trying to get to me." Draco said.</p><p>"He won't let him  get to you." Harry whispered. "I swear I won't let him."</p><p>"Oh, Harry" Draco looked at him pitifully. He saw a malicious glint in Draco's eyes and his heart stopped. "He already has."</p><p>"NO!" Harry pushed Draco away.</p><p>In a split second they both had their wands pointed to each other</p><p>"<em>Avada Kedavra</em>!" Screamed Draco.</p><p>Harry barely dodged the jet of green light sent his way. Harry made fruitless attempts to disarm him. Draco blocked every one of them. But it was the only way to keep him occupied, so that he wouldn't spend killing curses Harry's way.</p><p>Rage fuelled Harry to keep going. Love fuelled him. Pain fuelled him.</p><p>But he knew that he couldn't continue forever. He felt weak, but he continued sending spells Draco's way.</p><p>Then, he came. He walked between them, and they stopped duelling. It was Dumbledore. He wasn't calm when he looked to Draco. He was fuming.</p><p>"Let the boy go." Dumbledore ordered. Wind swirled angrily around them and Draco dropped to the floor. Harry ran to Draco, kneeling to his side.</p><p>Then Dumbledore turned to Harry, his eyes worried.</p><p>"Are you alright, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. What a stupid question to ask. He nodded anyways, even though he felt anything but alright.</p><p>"Draco will be fine. When he wakes up, he will be shaken. But he will not suffer long term effects." <br/>Harry reluctantly stood up to face Dumbledore. But suddenly Harry felt a white-hot pain running through his scar. He felt dizzy with pain and he collapsed to the floor.</p><p>A voice came out of his mouth that wasn't his own. He could not focus on what that voice said. He wondered if this was dying. He thought about being with Sirius. His parents. And possibly later on, Draco. He wondered if his parents, Cedric, Sirius felt like this when they died. He felt a wave of sorrow for them.</p><p>Harry realised there was wind blowing around him. The pain faded. He was laying flat on the cool marble floor.</p><p>A tall figure stood above him, wearing a hooded cloak. Dementor? Harry's immediate thought was to cast a Patronus. But the figure was not floating off the ground. The air had not chilled. But the sense of dread was there.</p><p>The figure was not looking at Harry. It was looking across from Harry. The figure spoke with a cold high pitched voice, sending shivers down Harry's spine. At first he did not focus on the words it was saying. But he concentrated on them.</p><p>"There is <em>nothing </em>worse than death, you fool."</p><p>"Life without love is worse than death will ever be."</p><p>A shield of magic formed around Harry. He willed himself to crawl to Draco's side, shielding the unconscious boy.</p><p>Lord Voldemort sent curses flying Dumbledore's direction. But Dumbledore sent curses back to Voldemort. The structures the spells had hit were in ruins. But then, the fireplaces lit up emerald green. Witches and Wizards were arriving to the Ministry for work.</p><p>And Cornelius Fudge could no longer deny the return of Lord Voldemort.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All that could be heard throughout Number 12 Grimmuald Place was the screeching of that stupid portrait.</p><p>"BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTH! I AM DISGUSTED! I AM REVOLTED! I DEDICATE ALL MY LIFE TO THE PURITY OF THIS FAMILY AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET!"</p><p>Harry yanked the curtain in front of the portrait closed. Silence filled the air. He travelled back up the staircase to Draco's room.</p><p>Draco was sat up on top the covers, his legs cross crossed. He was focused intently on his sketch  pad, his face close to the paper. He looked up to Harry when he came in, a lopsided smile on his face.</p><p>"Thanks for stopping that awful screaming."</p><p>"Of course." Harry smiled and hopped in the bed beside Draco.</p><p>Draco wasn't safe to go home any longer, so he came with Harry to Grimmuald Place. Harry had inherited Grimmuald place from Sirius. Harry was glad to be able to leave the Dursley's after only having to stay there for a week. He was especially glad to be able to spend all his time with Draco.</p><p>Draco set down his sketch book and pencil on his floor and scooted closer to Harry, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>Draco was cold. It wasn't just his hands anymore. The cold seemed to have spread through his arms and his face. It was Summer. Draco's cold skin cooled Harry down when he lay with him. But it concerned Harry. A lot.</p><p>Draco played with Harry's hair and Harry closed his eyes.  Draco was gentle, and he hummed softly. Harry didn't recognise the tune.</p><p>Draco's chest was still warm. His heart beat strong. Harry's breathing was relaxed as he just lay against Draco, his mind calm. Draco and him were content.</p><p>Then he heard screeching again. Harry sighed.</p><p>"Ah, that fucking portrait." Draco cursed.</p><p>"I'll go and close it again. It'll only take a second."</p><p>"Ah can I have a kiss before you do?" Draco asked. Harry smiled and gave Draco a quick kiss before heading down the stairs.</p><p>By the time he got there, though, the screaming had stopped and the curtains were already closed over the portrait. In front of the portrait was Mrs. Weasley accompanied by Ron and Hermione.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley held a pot in her hands. Harry wondered why she didn't just use magic. But she had been quite absent minded lately.</p><p>"Hello, Harry dear, we're sorry to startle you. We've just came to say hello."</p><p>Mrs. Weasley came to check up on Harry as often as she could. She constantly asked Harry why they wouldn't stay with them. Harry always told her that it was how he coped with Sirius's death.  That he needed to be there, to find out more about him. And that was partly true. Mrs. Weasley would tell him it was unhealthy. That he needed to be around other people.</p><p>"I have Draco with me." Harry would say. Harry knew that if she could have a say, she would bring him back to the burrow in an instant.</p><p>Hermione greeted him with a hug.</p><p>"How are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked.</p><p>"I'm alright." Harry said sheepishly. He looked to Mrs. Weasley. "Would you like some help with that, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked her, looking at the pot.</p><p>"Oh thank you Harry, it's chicken and rice- I know you guys probably don't get as good food from Kreature." She said, handing him the pot.</p><p>Harry set it down in the kitchen before quickly traveling back upstairs to tell Draco they were here. Draco reluctantly got up and traveled with Harry downstairs, using Harry's arm as support.</p><p>When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco straitened his posture and went to greet the three of them.</p><p>"Hello Granger, Weasley." He nodded. Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley, how are you?" Draco asked politely.</p><p>"Oh, very well, dear. Thank you." Mrs. Weasley gave a warm smile. "I brought you two some home cooked food for dinner. I'm afraid I can't stay for long- the Order's scheduled a meeting today so more people should be popping in shortly."</p><p>"Thank you, the food looks delicious." Draco said with a smile. He sure knew how to charm people.</p><p>Soon enough people bustled through the door and Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione went upstairs to Draco's room. Draco sat at the edge of his bed, and Harry sat next to him.</p><p>"So what's new?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Ah nothing, just declining rapidly into an ailing state and counting down the days to my inevitable death." Draco replied casually. Harry frowned and looked down.</p><p>"Oh, Harry, don't look like that, I'm sorry... But it's true though. I haven't been looking any better, have I?"</p><p>Harry didn't answer. Draco most certainly was not looking better. He was thinning and constantly tired. He was weak and he couldn't get up or down the stairs without assistance. He'd often get violent shivers out of no where, and he'd occasionally get dizzy spells that lasted for an extended amount of time. He was looking far from better. He was dying.</p><p>"I've been researching more about the curse..." Hermione began.</p><p>"Oh, enough. I thought we had stopped going on about a counter curse. It's just a waste of time." Draco snapped. This was the third time Hermione had brought it up. Draco didn't know that Harry too was looking for a counter curse. He couldn't bare to sit around and do nothing as he was slipping away from him. So soon after Sirius too... Harry squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>"Is it so wrong to want to try and help you?" Hermione argued.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about the curse anymore! You could be focusing your time on better things, instead of obsessing over this stupid curse! Maybe, I want to talk to you about things other than that blasted curse. Maybe, I don't want everyone to get their hopes up before it all gets torn away from them! I hate the fucking thing, I hate talking about it!" Draco's voice raised. But Hermione didn't back down.</p><p>"Does it not occur to you that researching this could save your life? We want you to stay <em>alive.</em>" Hermione's voice was raised too.</p><p>"There is no fucking counter curse! We've researched for <em>months</em>. Don't you get it?! I'm going to die just accept that!"</p><p>"But-!"</p><p>"Get out! All of you, just leave!" Draco said furiously. "Since you can't seem to let the subject go, just leave!"</p><p>They all froze.</p><p>"Just <em>go!" </em>Draco said, infuriated. Hermione got up and left the room, followed quickly by Ron. But Harry didn't budge.</p><p>"Are you deaf, Potter?!"</p><p>"Draco. Don't yell. Please." Harry requested calmly. Draco regained himself immediately, giving Harry a look of sorrow.</p><p>"I- I'm sorry" Draco sighed. "I'm sorry, Harry. I over reacted."</p><p>"If want me to leave... I'll give you space." Harry told him.</p><p>"No... Please stay. You bring me back down to Earth." Draco told him.</p><p>" I'll stay." Harry got up and closed the door before returning to sit down again with Draco.</p><p>"I'm just so- scared." Draco admitted. "Everyone obsessing with finding the counter curse- it makes it seem so much more real. It's actually happening. And it's coming so soon..." Draco put his head in his hands. He was trembling slightly. Harry came closer to him and put his arm around Draco. Draco embraced him and nestled his face into Harry's shirt and sobbed quietly.</p><p>"I'll always be here for you." Harry whispered softly to him.</p><p>"I need to apologise to Hermione." Draco muttered, his voice still quavering. His eyes were red and his face tear streaked.</p><p>"She'll understand." Harry assured.</p><p>"I'm such an idiot..."</p><p>"No- you're not"</p><p>Draco hurried his face into Harry's shirt again, keeping him close.</p><p>...<br/>Draco was becoming almost completely bedridden. He was getting sick, and couldn't keep down more than two meals a day.  He was deteriorating in front of Harry's eyes.</p><p>"I'm fine." Draco would pass off.</p><p>"If you're fine, then go ahead and walk down those stairs by yourself without Harry's help." Hermione challenged.</p><p>"... I'll do it later..."</p><p>"That's what I thought." Hermione said, looking down and biting her lip. Draco didn't get up to prove her wrong. And that's how Harry was certain everything was going downhill.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley became confused on why Draco never came down to greet them anymore as usual. Why he was always taking a nap when they got there.</p><p>"He's just gathering his energy for when he has to leave." Harry said. They'd told her that Draco was scheduled to leave the country on the 31st, to go into hiding.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley's visits became less frequent and the Order was having problems with the ministry. </p><p>"I'm really  sorry Harry, I can't come on your birthday. But I'll throw  your birthday Party the day before. It's just that Arthur is having problems at work..." Mrs Weasley frowned.</p><p>"Oh you don't have to throw a party Mrs. Weasley. I know you all are busy and I don't want to trouble you. I don't really  celebrate my birthday that often anyways."</p><p>"Nonsense, Harry. 16 is a very important year. I'll bake a cake and I can invite a few of your friends over."</p><p>"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said genuinely.</p><p>Harry had small hope that maybe he'll find a counter curse before he ran out of time. But that hope was continuing to diminish. Harry found it hard to stay positive.</p><p>As the 31st  neared around the corner and Harry's panic grew. Time was going to fast and Harry yearned to slow it down.</p><p>One morning as Harry was getting a glass of water, he could've sworn he saw something flicker in the empty fireplace. He knelt down and stared at it suspiciously. After a minute of nothing, Harry decided it had been a trick of the light. But then he fell backwards when the fireplace became engulfed in blue flames. The flames quickly vanished. </p><p>Harry stood up and cautiously looked into it. Laying in the ash was a book. And in the blink of an eye, it was open. Harry hastily picked it up and read inside it. His heart jumped.</p><p>He kept his hand on the page, and ran up the staircase. He burst into Draco's room.</p><p>"I've found the Counter curse."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Draco, and Ron looked at Hermione expectantly. Hermione has the book in her lap and was reading carefully.</p><p>"It's a potion.." Hermione said without taking her eyes off the page.</p><p>"Well what are you waiting for?" Harry asked eagerly. "Let's make it." Hermione frowned.</p><p>"Harry, we don't want to rush this. It looks complicated and we don't know what will actually happen if we give it to Draco."</p><p>"He'll get cured." Harry said.</p><p>"No, Harry. Does it not seem odd to you that this appeared out of nowhere? Flipped directly to the page we need? We <em>burned </em>this book Harry, it should be gone."</p><p>"Hermione, the answer is <em>right there</em>. It's the only hope we have left at this point!"</p><p>"And if he gets hurt because of it?" Hermione demanded.</p><p>"God, just stop arguing over this." Draco said and they both fell silent. "Just let me take it. It doesn't matter at this point. I'm already in pain, and I'm already dying."</p><p>"We should at least try." Said Ron. Hermione sighed stressfully.</p><p>By the end of the week, Hermione had managed to gather all the ingredients.</p><p>"How'd you get all that?" Ron asked as she placed a bag full of ingredients next to her potions cauldron.</p><p>"Actually, I just went digging in your garden, and I also took a visit to see Luna and her father, who lives over the hill from your house. Luna was happy to help."</p><p>"Oh,"</p><p>"Luckily, it shouldn't take too long."</p><p>"I thought you said it was complicated." Said Ron and Hermione glared at him.</p><p>"It is. I have to be careful, putting the the ingredients in the right order, stirring the right direction and the right amount of time. If I mess this up we have no idea what effects it could have. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to concentrate."</p><p>It took hours for Hermione to complete the potion. When she finally finished, she pored some into a mug and warily  handed it to Draco.</p><p>"I was as thorough as possible." Hermione told him hesitantly. "But, if anything happens... I'm really sorry."</p><p>"Can't be any worse than what I've got going for me now." Draco shrugged and gulped the potion, plugging his nose. </p><p>The potion took effect quickly, and could be seen clearly the next day. Colour seemed to return to Draco's face. His appetite returned, and Draco seemed to be in a much better room. He was still cold to the touch, but Harry could've sworn he was becoming a bit warmer.</p><p>Harry finally felt hope. Draco wasn't going to die. Relief flooded Harry and the whole day he was cheerful.</p><p>But Hermione still seemed unsure. "We can't be sure it actually worked..." She said nervously. " I could've gotten it wrong."</p><p>" Hermione, you're the best witch I know. Look at him, he's looking so much better now. You've saved him." Harry smiled at her. Hermione gave him a small smile back.</p><p>All was well. For a few days. Hermione woke him up one morning, one of her schoolbooks in her arms. Her expression was almost... broken. Panic jumped to Harry's throat and he felt a weight in his chest.</p><p>She opened the textbook and held it out to Harry. Her hands were shaking.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Harry." She her voice quavered. "That potion wasn't a counter curse." </p><p>Harry looked at the page, dread filling up in him. It was a masking potion. To treat illnesses. It treated nausea, vertigo, tremors, and coughs. Draco wasn't really better. It just seemed like he was.</p><p>A surge of frustration and hurt filled Harry, and he threw the text book at the wall. Hermione jumped.</p><p>He felt an abundance of emotions at once. He couldn't control it. The mirror in the room cracked. Accidental Magic. He needed to calm down. But god it was so hard.</p><p>Draco was going to die after all. He had thought... he had thought that Draco was finally cured. He closed his eyes and imagined a future where Draco didn't die. Where they lived side by side together. Where they were able to be free. Able  to look at the stars together. To escape from everything. To spend years with each other . But that was impossible. All that hope was washed away. He felt shattered. His death was inevitable.</p><p>He put his head in his hands and he couldn't control the sobs. Hermione came beside him and hugged him. Tears ran down her cheeks too.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Harry."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Dread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry came to Draco, his chest heavy and a lump in his throat.</p><p>"Hermione told me." Draco said quietly. Harry looked down to hide the tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>"Come here, love." Draco beckoned softly. "Come lay with me."</p><p>Harry huddled close to Draco, his breath shaky as tears spilled down his eyes. He hid them in Draco's shirt.</p><p>"It's okay to cry." Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair gently. No one had ever told him that before.</p><p>Harry cried for a while. And Draco just hummed softly to him, his arms around him. Comforting him.</p><p>Harry started to calm down again.</p><p>"Can we ... just talk?" Harry asked. "Not about the curse.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"I just wanted to ask... what were you thinking of when you first cast a Patronus?</p><p>Draco paused for a second. " I was remembering the first time I told you I loved you. We were by the lake, and it was autumn. The sun was setting. Everything was beautiful. And I had you."</p><p>Harry's heart swelled. He gave a small smile, sipping the tears from his eyes.</p><p>"What about you? When you cast a Patronus, what do you think about?" Draco asked him. Harry chuckled.</p><p>"I curious. I remember the same thing."</p><p>"I'd like to see your Patronus again." Draco said distantly.</p><p>"I wish we could do magic outside of school." Harry sighed.</p><p>"Maybe we can..." Draco said suddenly. "The ministry only tracks magic performed around us. They can't prove that we do the magic because this is a wizard's house. Magic is performed here all the time."</p><p>"Oh that's a good point." Harry smiled.</p><p>Harry grabbed his wand. He looked to Draco and remembered.</p><p>
  <em>He nervously moved his hand on impulse towards Draco's. To his surprise Draco moved his hand closer to Harry's as well and lay his on top of Harry's softly. Draco didn't stray his eyes from the view in front of him, he only smiled and gave a soft chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Harry  Potter, goddammit, I bloody love you."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Expecto Patronum." Harry said. His silver stag formed, bright and warm. Draco smiled.</p><p>"How beautiful." He said breathlessly. He took his own wand and muttered the incantation.</p><p>The lion treaded beside the stag. The animals circled eachother playfully. Then they made eye contact. They approached eachother, and pressed their heads together softly. They faded from view.</p><p>"Can I kiss you, Harry?" Draco asked. Harry nodded with a smile. As always those sparks were as strong as ever. Even though Draco was weak their connection burned strongly.</p><p>When they pulled apart Draco laced his fingers with Harry's.</p><p>"You should eat breakfast." Draco muttered.</p><p>"I'm not hungry."</p><p>Draco frowned. "You have to take care of yourself."</p><p>"I'll be fine."</p><p>"No, Harry. Promise me you'll take care of yourself." Draco said seriously.</p><p>Harry hesitated. "I promise."</p><p>"Even after I'm gone?"</p><p>"If you leave, yes."</p><p>Draco looked at him sadly.</p><p>"You're still in denial." Draco said. It wasn't a question.</p><p>"But what if you don't die?" Harry challenged.</p><p>"There is a 99.9 percent chance that I will bite it." Draco sighed.</p><p>"Well I'm clinging on to that one percent." Harry said. Draco shook his head.</p><p>"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You're an idiot." Draco said.</p><p>"Yeah, well. Maybe if I cling onto that one percent, then everything will be alright." Harry bit his lip.</p><p>"That is the complete opposite of how life works." Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I know." Harry said quietly.</p><p>"I think you're making it worse for yourself." Draco told him. "You should accept that this is a thing that's happening. There's no going around it and there's no avoiding it. So you just have to push through it."</p><p>"Is that what you're doing?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I'm trying to, yes. It's hard, and it's scary. But I think it'll be alright in the end." Draco said thoughtfully.</p><p>"You could be in Gryffindor, you know. You're very brave."</p><p>"Ah, no. I'm a slytherin through and through." Draco chuckled. " You just helped me find bravery that was hidden within myself. Maybe you could be a Slytherin, though."</p><p>"Actually the Sorting Hat nearly sorted me in Slytherin." Harry informed him.</p><p>"No way, what happened?" Draco asked him.</p><p>"I repeatedly told it, 'not Slytherin'."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd pass of the opportunity to be a part of the best house."</p><p>"Ok look, I was eleven first of all. And you'd just insulted my friend and his family. And I'd just been told that 'not a single witch or wizard who went bad wasn't in Slytherin'. Second of all, Slytherin is <em>not </em>the best house. Gryffindor is."</p><p>"I can't believe this, Potter. You're just going to believe what people told you? Not everyone in Slytherin is bad and not everyone who's bad is Slytherin. Gryffindor is way worse than Slytherin. Slytherin tops all the other houses.</p><p>"Ok, I was eleven! How was I supposed to know that Slytherin wasn't that bad! Anyways the Slytherin/ Gryffindor rivalry didn't help that. Also, Gryffindor is easily the best house, we've been over this." Harry argued. "Gryffindor won the house cup four years in a row!"</p><p>"Out of favouritism!" Scoffed Draco. "We would've won if fucking Dumbledore hadn't cheated and given out last minute points. The banners were already up. We thought we had won. But GUESS NOT."</p><p>"Yeah well did you fight off Voldemort in first year? Those points were well deserved."</p><p>"Those points were totally unfair." Draco pouted, arms crossed. "Just because our headmaster was previously a Gryffindor does not give him the right to add an over abundance of points. Makes him no better than Snape. Anyways Slytherin won the house cup this year, so."</p><p>"The only reason that Slytherin won this year was because Umbridge handed out points to Slytherin like candy and gave a handful if you the power to deduct points from other houses. That is the most unfair thing."</p><p>"You still justify Dumbledore's unfairness. Because it's <em>convenient </em>for you." Draco rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Dumbledore has a good reason to hand out those points. I didn't see any of you guys fight of Voldemort." Harry huffed. "Honestly, I can't believe you're comparing Dumbledore to <em>Umbridge."</em></p><p><em>"</em>Slytherin is the best." Draco said firmly.</p><p>"Gryffindor is -!"</p><p>"Nope. Slytherin."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"You are <em>so </em>unfair." Harry told him. Draco grinned.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>Harry paused for a second. "Do you think we would've become friends sooner if I had chosen Slytherin?"</p><p>"Maybe. But you didn't. We fell in love anyways so, it doesn't matter either way."</p><p>"Fair point." Then Harry smiled. "I'm glad I fell in love with you."</p><p>"Ditto." Draco laughed. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, honestly."</p><p>Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug, and they laughed.</p><p>"You're so sweet." Harry said, ruffling Draco's hair.</p><p>"Shush." Draco rolled his eyes.</p><p>...</p><p>Harry's panic was overwhelming. It was four days before the 31st. They'd been giving Draco some more potion to help with his symptoms, but he'd reached a point where it wouldn't even have an affect. His symptoms just kept getting worse. Draco had begun to cough blood. His skin was like ice. His face gaunt. His breathing shallow and his voice croaky. He couldn't get out of bed. He got violent shivers. Sometimes, he'd even have trouble remembering things.</p><p>Ron and Hermione talked to Draco a lot too. Trying to bring up lighthearted conversations like quidditch. Small talk mostly. To get their minds off the dread.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley still came. He'd told her that Draco had the flu. She brought him chicken soup, a worried expression always on her face. Draco accepted the soup graciously but he couldn't keep it down. He couldn't keep anything down.</p><p>The Order has less frequent meetings. According to Mrs. Weasley, there wouldn't be another meeting for another week and a half.</p><p>"We've got Luna coming over on Tuesday for your birthday. And the family will be there too, of course. I know you weren't looking for a party, but a get together would be cozy." Mrs. Weasley said.</p><p>"Sounds great." Harry nodded, a fake smile on his face. The last thing Harry wanted to do was celebrate. Birthdays seemed stupid to him. Celebrating them seemed stupid to him. All he wanted to do was lay in bed.</p><p><em>"You have to take care of yourself</em>."</p><p>Harry tried to but he didn't want to do anything. He rarely left Draco's side though. Draco would insist that Harry get himself water or at least a snack.</p><p>Harry would lay with Draco a lot. Sometimes they talked. Sometimes they just listened to each others breaths and heartbeats. Harry stopped sleeping in his own bed and slept with Draco instead. They often fell asleep cuddling each other. Sometimes when he slept, Draco would adjust his position to huddle closer to Harry.</p><p>"Hey Harry can you promise me something?" Draco asked the evening before the party.</p><p>"Yeah, Of course."</p><p>"Can you promise me that you won't let this... my death...destroy you."</p><p>Harry hesitated. "I promise."</p><p>They were silent for a second.</p><p>"Did you ever end up getting your hearts desire?" Draco asked suddenly.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well the Curse supposedly gives you your hearts desire when you cast it." Draco explained. Harry thought for a second. Realisation flooded through him. He did.</p><p>"Draco... I think you became my hearts desire. And I got you."</p><p>"This Curse is so twisted." Draco muttered.</p><p>"You don't say." Harry said bitterly.</p><p>"Do you think it hurts? Dying?" Draco asked, fear colouring his voice.</p><p>"No." Harry replied. " I think it'll be like falling asleep."</p><p>"You'll stay with me, right? The entire time?" Draco asked, his voice shaky. "I don't want to die alone." Silent tears began to roll down Draco's cheeks.</p><p>"Of  course I'll stay with you. I'll be with you, until the very end." Harry replied, his throat tight. He held Draco's hand.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tick Tock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tick Tock</em>
</p><p>The clock was going too fast. Harry needed desperately for it to stop. But time does not listen.</p><p>It was Tuesday, the day of Harry's party. The last day. Hermione put a few spells on Draco. So that people didn't see how ill he looked. How thin, how gaunt, how pale.</p><p>Harry lifted him in his arms and carried him down the stairs. He supported him as he walked weakly to the living room. But Draco of course, tried to pass it off as if he was fine.</p><p>The evening was warm. Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione,'Luna. They were all there.</p><p>Mrs. Weasley brought a home baked vanilla cake.</p><p>Luna approached Draco, a yellow flower in her hand. She handed the flower to Draco.</p><p>"I found this, and I decided you should have it. It will keep you safe." Luna said dreamily. Draco kept it in his hand, pressed to his chest.</p><p>"Thank you, Luna."</p><p>"Well, I know you're on a long journey. I think it's important to remember, wherever you go, go with all your heart." Luna quoted, giving Draco a gentle smile before wandering back off into the party.</p><p>"I never expected... to have so many friends." Draco said softly to Harry, looking to Ron, Hermione, Luna. Even the twins and Ginny.</p><p>"You deserve love." Harry told him. "And the brightest souls attract the most love."</p><p>The cake was brought out, 16 candles lit on top.  Everyone sang in harmony. The cake was cut. Draco took a few bites before giving the rest to Harry.</p><p>And soon enough, it was time for the Weasleys, Hermione, and Luna to go.</p><p>"Draco." Ron said before he left. "I think... I wish I could've gotten to know you better." Ron said guiltily. "You're actually a pretty great bloke."</p><p>Draco was taken a back for a second. "I'd say the same to you, Ron." Draco nodded. The two of them shook each others hand. Hermione had tears in her eyes when she looked at Draco.</p><p>"This is goodbye then, isn't it?" Hermione said, her eyes red. Draco nodded solemnly.</p><p>"I'll miss you." Hermione said. "I wish we didn't have to leave so soon."</p><p>"I'm glad I got to know you both."</p><p>Hermione hugged him.</p><p>And then it was just Harry and Draco. Harry carried him back up the stairs. The large window of the room was open. The night was clear. They lay in the bed together, facing each other, holding each others hand for comfort.</p><p>
  <em>Tick Tock.</em>
</p><p>The minutes counted down and Harry was drowning. He couldn't outrun the racing clock.</p><p>Draco was cold. He was shivering and Harry held him closer.</p><p>Harry...can you tell my father, my mother. I forgive them?" Draco asked quietly. Harry was surprised for a second.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"They were just afraid, you know. I realise that now." Draco said. He looked into Harry's eyes. And he smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry." Draco said, a  weak smile on his face "You helped me love myself."</p><p>"I still blame myself." Harry  said sadly. "You  wouldn't be dying if it weren't for me."</p><p>"Oh, Harry." Draco's silver eyes met with Harry's. "You know that I never blamed you at all, right? This just... happened. And I wouldn't have it any other way. So much good blossomed from this. You've long been forgiven by me. It's time you forgive yourself."</p><p>Harry brought him closer, masking his tears. Draco's warm chest was becoming cold.</p><p>"I don't want you to go." Harry breathed, his voice quavering.</p><p>"I'll always be with you. I promise."</p><p>
  <em>Tick Tock</em>
</p><p>It was too soon. It was too soon. Harry needed time to stop.</p><p>"Can I have one last kiss, Harry Potter? For the road?"</p><p>"Of course." Harry said softly. Their lips connected. Harry knew that spark, that raging fire, would live on, even after Draco was gone.</p><p>"I love you." Draco said. " I love you so much. There's no place I'd rather be right now than here with you."</p><p>"I love you." Harry said. Draco gave a small gasp and Harry felt panic in his throat.</p><p>"I'm fading Harry. I'm falling asleep. Look into my eyes." Draco whispered. Harry looked into those sliver eyes of his. They were scared. They underlined pain. But they were still bright. Draco gave him a gentle smile.</p><p>"Goodnight." Draco whispered, because he never wanted to say goodbye.</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>Draco's chest was now ice cold. His eyes closed as he gave a final breath. His heart was silent. The clock stopped.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>